


L'Etoile Bleue

by CelineN



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Maison close, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineN/pseuds/CelineN
Summary: C'était un petit secret entre clients... une Maison dont on ne parle pas...Gamin des campagnes perdu en pleine ville, Martin, arrêté pour mendicité, est vendu à une mère maquerelle. Prisonnier de l'Etoile Bleu, il n'a d'autre choix que de s'adapter s'il veut survivre dans cet enfer.../!\ On est très très loin d'une histoire joyeuse.





	1. Avant-propos

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Cette histoire fait mention de drogue, de violences, de pédophilie, de racisme et de viols, non par plus plaisir sadique, mais dans un soucis de réalisme. Vous voici prévenu(e)s ! /!\

Avant de vous faire découvrir mon nouveau travail, j'ai des aveux à te faire, fandom ! 

Il se peut que certain(e)s d'entre vous on déjà lu d'autres versions de ce textes. C'est vrai. Je te fais des infidélités, fandoms : j'en aime d'autres, ça arrive. Et puis, c'est mon texte, j'en fais ce que je veux. Je cherche le fandom idéal pour écrire cette histoire, développer ces personnages et arriver à la conclusion que je souhaite. Peut-être que je vais y arriver cette fois ? 

Je vous présente donc une fiction qui a connu de nombreuses péripéties avant de vous être présenté sous sa forme actuelle.

Dans un soucis de fidélité au XXe et à la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, saches, fandom, que les Maisons Closes pour hommes ont bien existé (s'il en faut une preuve, Le Temps Retrouvé de Marcel Proust inspiré de l'hôtel Marigny qu'il a fréquenté,). Sache aussi parce que je vais être totalement honnête avec toi que cette histoire a été écrite avec l'appuie de plusieurs sources. 

Si t'es curieux, fandom, tu peux lire la documentation du musée d'Orsay (je ne saurai que trop te conseiller le catalogue d'exposition " Splendeurs et misères, Images de la prostitution 1850-1910 "). Tu peux également te penche sur " Temps Retrouvé " de Marcel Proust. Si t'as du courage, où si t'es vraiment très curieux, tu peux lire l'essaie " Homosexualité et prostitution masculines à Paris 1870-1918 " de Régis Revenin. 

Après, des ouvrages comme " Nana " de Zola ou les films " La Petite " (Louis Malle, 1978), " La Maison Tellier " (Elisabeth Rappeneau, 2008) ou encore " L'Apollonide, souvenir de la maison close " (Bertrand Bonello, 2011) sont d'excellentes références. Evidemment, tu t'en doutes, je me suis aussi servie de la série " Maison Close " (Mabrouk El Mechri, 2010-2013).

Le titre, quant à lui, est un hommage à l'Étoile Bleue, bordel tourangeau fermé en 1945 et transformé en Jeune Chambre de Commerce. Si vous avez l'occasion, allez la visiter, y'a encore des fresques érotiques (une bien belle ambiance de travail !) 

Pour en finir, saches, cher fandom, que par essence, cette fiction contient des scènes difficiles... te voilà prévenu ! Je te souhaite la bonne lecture.

Enjoy it !


	2. Partie I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut la compagnie ! 
> 
> Si tu n'as pas pris la peine de lire l'avant-propos, déjà tu me rends triste... :/ Et ensuite, je te rappelle que cette histoire est assez cruelle. Elle parlera racisme, viol, pédophilie et violence.
> 
> Je remercie @GabrielleR qui sera ma bêta sur cette fiction :p

 

Il paraît qu'en ce temps-là, Paris faisait la fête. C'était tout du moins ce qui se racontait dans l’ _Écho de Paris_ que lisait Étienne Carbonnier le matin en ingurgitant un café un peu rance. Au fil des articles, on apprenait qu'on faisait la fête à Montmartre, qu'il fallait être vu à la _Closerie_ _des_ _Lilas_ , qu'au détour des rues, l'on pouvait rencontrer toute l'élite artistique et intellectuelle, de Fitzgerald à Hemingway. Plus tard, d'ailleurs, ce dernier clamerait que « Paris est une fête. »

 

La presse s'esbaudissait des seins nus de Joséphine Baker et de son pagne en peau de bananes. Les revues n'avaient de mots que pour le _Bœuf sur le toit_ , les cabarets et la vie légère. Tout pour oublier la guerre dans laquelle on venait de sortir et celle dans laquelle on venait d'entrer.

 

C'était ce que l'on appellerait plus tard les « Années Folles. » Elles ne l'étaient visiblement que pour l'élite parisienne. Parce qu'en ce mois de septembre 1937, Étienne n'avait vu du _charleston_ et du _bal des nègres_ que des photos. Et rien d'autre.

 

Il ne connaissait pas tout ce raffinement. Il n'en avait qu'une vague idée entre deux affiches de propagande, et c'était bien loin de ses préoccupations quotidiennes. Parce qu'après les restrictions de la « Der des Ders » et toute sa misère qui l'avait suivie, il fallait bien essayer de relever la tête.

 

Ce jour-là était comme tous les autres jours. Tours et ses faubourgs s'était agité sous un soleil de plomb, entre reconstruction et divertissements populaires. Les vieux quartiers surpeuplés s'étaient mis à brailler avant de finalement se calmer tandis que la nuit apportait un peu de fraîcheur sur les nuques malmenées.

Cette ancienne capitale royale ne dormait plus vraiment lorsque venait le soir. Elle avait vécue tant de bouleversements, tant de révoltes, tant de misères et de splendeurs… Elle essayait tant bien que mal de rejoindre la modernité, un peu à marche forcée à vrai dire tandis que ses alentours, essentiellement ruraux, cultivaient encore le blé et les varennes.

 

Étienne, lui, travaillait de nuit dans ce lieu connu à travers toute la ville et la campagne par les gens de sa « condition. » Il exerçait le plus vieux métier du monde. Et les rituels de ce temple païen n'avaient guère changés depuis l'Antiquité.

Dissimulée derrière une sobre porte ornée d'une étoile incisée à même le bois, _l’Étoile Bleue_ était de ces maisons de perditions que les femmes maudissaient dans leurs prières tandis que leurs drôles de maris saluaient d'un petit sourire en coin lorsqu'ils évoquaient son nom. Il en avait toujours été ainsi.

 

Ce n'était pas vraiment une Maison de luxe, mais ici, l'on pouvait croiser le riche entrepreneur venus s'encanailler dans les bas quartiers comme l'intellectuel désœuvré. Tous, en tout cas, respectaient une même loi : pour le monde extérieur, cette Maison n'existait pas. Il convenait donc de se taire, et de ne jamais en parler ! C'était un endroit tabou. Il n'y avait en effet pas de femmes pour satisfaire ces messieurs dans cette Maison. C'était un petit secret entre ses clients.

 

Mais qu'y avait-il de mal à ça ?

 

Oh, si les meubles là-bas pouvaient parler, ils en auraient des choses à dire ! Le pauvre mobilier avait, en effet, été le témoin silencieux de drôles de choses dans cette Maison. Ils vous parleraient très certainement de ces Messieurs qui n'osaient pas se regarder, de ces bourgeois qui discutaient, les mains dans les poches, qui évoquaient ce que faisait « celui-ci » ou « celui-là. »

 

\- Moi j'préfère voir l'Oiseau, assurait ce banquier. Parce qu'il se laisse faire ! Avec lui, c'est pas comme avec ma femme, voyez-vous ? Vous pouvez faire _tout ce que vous voulez_!

 

 _-_ Ah ! Non, à choisir je préfère Grande Gueule ! Il a de la conversation !

 

\- Drôle d'idée de se payer une putain pour juste _parler._

 

Et pourtant, il arrivait très souvent qu'il ne se passe _rien_ dans les chambres. Rien de sexuel, du moins. Mais, ici, on ne jugeait pas les clients. S'ils avaient besoin d'une épaule pour parler des tranchées allemandes, très bien. S'ils voulaient juste jouer les voyeurs, ils le pouvaient. S'ils avaient juste besoin d'un peu de chaleur, on leur en donnait à la simple condition qu'ils _payent._ Cette formalité réglée, les clients devenaient des rois, et obtenaient tout ce qu'ils désiraient.

 

Ces braves Messieurs qui se vantaient de leurs exploits dans le hall d'entrée ne faisaient pas autant les fiers une fois dans la chambre. Ils se retrouvaient bien souvent les bras ballants en se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là. Au Garçon de le rassurer d'un sourire, de lui prendre la main pour l'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit, d'anticiper ses demandes et de lui faire perdre la raison l'espace d'une heure ou de toute une nuit.

 

Voici ce qui conduisait les hommes de Paris entre ces murs. Voici ce qui les amenait à pousser les portes de l’ _Étoile Bleue_ _,_ à délaisser leurs acariâtres épouses, ces mariages par pure convention sociale, pour s'abandonner contre un corps vigoureux, une peau d'un blanc de porcelaine où au contraire d'un miel si exotique, à en payer le prix fort, à jouir de cette _capacité_ à s'offrir cet homme, à profiter de son expérience dans les arts subtils de l'Amour.

 

 

La flamme de la bougie vacilla. Deux heures s'étaient enfin écoulée. Avec un sourire provoquant, Étienne se redressa, et, désireux de ne pas frustrer son amant, il s'employa à le faire jouir d'un baiser interdit. Lorsque la besogne fut achevée, il quitta le lit grinçant, et passa une chemise sur son corps encore tremblant.

 

Ses gestes étaient délibérément sensuels. Il se devait de faire durer le plaisir. Cet homme qu'il venait de combler était le dernier client de la soirée, le plus riche surtout. Il avait été donc absolument nécessaire de satisfaire au moindre de ses désirs.

Ainsi, et ce durant deux heures, ne pas le décevoir était devenu sa priorité. Étienne avait, en outre, parfaitement conscience que ce très bon client l'appréciait au-delà du raisonnable. C'était dès lors avec beaucoup de zèle qu'il s'était consacré à le combler, s'autorisant des gourmandises qui avaient arrachés à son invité des soupirs d'aise...

 

Comme un chirurgien, il avait fait glisser ses doigts sur son corps, auscultant doctement chaque zone érogène, avant de pratiquer quelques incisions de ses ongles, pétrissant cette chair offerte pour l'anesthésier de baisers. Ce fut ensuite avec son propre corps qu'il était intervenu, devenant tout à la fois le scalpel et l'aide-soignant, et l'orgasme qu'il avait prodigué, le remède à toute solitude.

L'opération s'était déroulée sans qu'il y eut le moindre incident, et le médecin, une fois dignement vêtu, se laissa retomber contre le matelas poisseux, épuisé.

Mais lui-même ? Y avait-il prit du plaisir ? Il ne saurait le dire. Sans doute, puisqu'il avait joui sans pourtant atteindre l'extase. Avec le temps, la honte était passée pour ne laisser place qu'à une lassitude routinière...

 

\- Merci, la Grande Gueule, sourit le client en caressant la nuque de l'homme de ville.

 

\- Ah ! Non ! Ne commence pas, rétorqua Étienne véhémence en repoussant la main câline. Deux heures, c'est deux heures !

 

\- Tu pourrais au moins me faire croire durant quelques minutes encore que je compte un peu pour toi ! s'offusqua le chaland dans un rire.

 

\- Pas pour vingt sous dont je ne verrai même pas la couleur !

 

L'homme, chauve et tout en rondeurs, rit de nouveau avant de glisser sa main dans sa veste, abandonnée sur la tête de lit. Affichant un sourire goguenard, le riche galant agita sous le nez de son prestataire quelques billets froissés, tout en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

 

\- Et pour six de plus, rien que pour toi ma Grande Gueule, ai-je le droit à un dernier baiser ?

 

Souriant, Étienne se tourna vers son client et, redevenant soudain une créature ô combien sensuelle, il se pencha pour lui accorder la faveur d'une dernière attention. Il suçota un instant la lèvre inférieure dans un gémissement érotique, avant que ne se mêlent leurs langues brûlantes de passion...

Le client sentit son désir revenir, et préféra mettre fin à cet échange, songeant qu'il n'avait pas sur lui de quoi s'offrir une troisième heure avec son amant.

 

\- Pour ce prix-là, se moqua « Grande Gueule » en s'installant à califourchon sur ses cuisses, je t'accorde même le droit d'être l'unique amour de ma vie pour quelques minutes encore, mon cher Monsieur Riou, mais juste le temps de te rhabiller, cela va sans dire...

 

Yoann Riou, juriste et grand fumeur d'opium devant l'Éternel, se rallongea sur les draps avec volupté, entraînant son amant dans sa chute. Dans un rire léger, Grande Gueule – puisqu'il était d'usage de taire son vrai nom dans ce genre de Maison – se cala alors contre le torse trop gras de son bienfaiteur sans rechigner, accompagnant le geste d'une légère caresse sur son bas-ventre, créant encore et toujours le désir afin que jamais le client ne se lasse…

 

La frustration participait d'un jeu galant. Le client devait se sentir aimé, et attendu, sans quoi, il ne revenait pas. Ces quelques caresses permettaient à Étienne de s'assurer sa fidélité. La consommation du corps en temps que tel ne représentait pour lui qu'un intérêt mineur. L'amitié d'un client régulier était pour lui un bien plus précieux et lucratif.

 

Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu que cette affection allait s’étendre au-delà de la simple relation charnelle occasionnelle, pour se transformer en une obsession qu'Étienne ne parvenait plus à contrôler. Monsieur Riou venait presque chaque soir. Il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de se battre avec un autre client, jusqu'à ce que la Matrone finisse par céder. D'une certaine façon, Monsieur Riou avait acheté son exclusivité.

 

\- Ne veux-tu pas que je rachète ta dette ? S'enquit justement l'homme de loi en glissant sa main sur sa joue. Ou que je détruise tous les renseignements sur toi dans nos bureaux ? Ce serait très facile, tu sais, ajouta-t-il dans un ronronnement, de te faire disparaître... Plus de numéro, plus de carte, plus rien. Tu serais libre…

 

Il ne prononça pas les mots, mais Étienne devina bien le « libre d'être à moi » que cette proposition sous-entendait.

 

\- Et t'appartenir ? rétorqua-t-il, sincèrement outré. T'être _redevable_ de ma liberté ? C'est hors de question ! siffla-t-il en se soustrayant à ses cajoleries. Je ne veux plus rien devoir à personne ! Regarde où ça m'a mené !

 

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça, soupira son client en essayant de glisser une main dans sa longue chevelure brune.

 

\- Arrête de me toucher ! Je ne suis à _personne_!

 

Si ce n'était à Catherine, à tout le moins tant qu'il n'aurait pas racheté sa dette. Riou s'autorisa un soupire, avant de lever les mains en signe d'apaisement.

 

\- D'accord, d'accord. C'était une simple idée en l'air. Promis, on n'en parlera plus. Je viens pas te voir pour qu'on se dispute, tu sais ?

 

Étienne entendit bien la menace sous-jacente qui se dissimulait derrière cette fausse armistice. S'il continuait à se montrer revêche, il le perdrait. Se forçant alors à sourire, il jeta sa tignasse en arrière dans un geste éminemment sensuel, avant se s'alanguir aux pieds du lit. Riou eut alors tout loisir de contempler celui qui lui avait offert tant de joie.

Grande Gueule, c'était typiquement le genre d'homme pour lequel toutes les femmes du pays étaient prêtes à se battre. L'homme avait tout juste trente ans, et pourtant, son visage était déjà bien marqué par les épreuves. Son regard était aussi sombre que sa longue chevelure qui s'arrêtait à la nuque, ses joues mangées par une légère barbe, son corps mince, son ventre creux...

Il avait pourtant ce quelque chose qu'on ne retrouvait pas parmi le commun des mortels, un « je-ne-sais-quoi » qui enivrait, inexorablement, comme la pomme est attirée vers le sol, un charme qui vous rendait fou, et qui autorisait toutes les folies. Sans doute était-ce son sourire large, sa façon de s'alanguir dans un lit ou de glisser une main dans sa crinière…

 

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu t'es retrouvé en ces lieux, remarqua Riou.

 

\- Mon histoire ne t'intéresserait pas, sourit Étienne, radouci. Mais ne t'en fais pas, souffla-t-il, je préfère encore être ici plutôt que d'être dehors. Et je ne veux devoir ma liberté à un autre que _moi_!

 

\- Contrairement au Blond, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Étienne approuva d'un signe de tête. Effectivement, Hugo Clément, dit, « le Blond, » son vieil ami allait quitter la Maison à la tombée du jour. Un client qui l'aimait sans doute trop, avait racheté sa dette.

Étienne avait vaguement comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'artiste de cette nouvelle génération, ceux que la Grande Guerre avait influencé. Pour eux, les filles de joies et les hommes de plaisirs étaient des sujets aussi « nobles » que les mythes antiques ou les tableaux d'Histoire, et ils entendaient faire d'eux des modèles. C'était ainsi qu'ils se prétendaient différent de ces peintres académistes qui persistaient à croire en un système archaïque que la violence des combats avait balayé… Ils s'étaient baptisés les « Dada. » Quelle drôle d'idée !

Voilà pourquoi Vincent Dedienne, cet artiste allemand qui avait fuit le fascisme d'Hitler dès les premiers défilés, avait demandé à Hugo de s’alanguir sur un lit aux draps de soie durant des heures, observant la lumière qui tombait sur son corps avec minutie pour en faire des œuvres… plus que discutables aux yeux d’Étienne !

 

Ainsi, sous le prétexte d'en faire son modèle, l'artiste qui n'avait pour lui que son argent, avait racheté la dette d'Hugo, et devait venir le chercher le lendemain. Tous les deux avaient pour projet de quitter la France pour se rendre aux Amériques par le prochain ferry en partance du Havre. On disait des américains qu'ils étaient plus réceptifs à l'art moderne. En outre, un galeriste serait d'ores et déjà intéressé par son travail.

 

C'était Hugo cependant qui avait insisté pour passer une dernière nuit en compagnie de ses camarades, afin de leur dire « Adieu. » Il était enfermé entre ces murs depuis si longtemps, ils méritaient bien qu'on célèbre son départ !

Avec un sourire – car ces débordements de joie étaient bien rares ici – Étienne songea à la petite sauterie qu'avait organisé le jeune homme. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre : pour une fois qu'ils avaient l'occasion de boire de la mauvaise vinasse pour de bonnes raisons et non pour noyer leur chagrin !

 

\- À ce propos il est temps que tu t'en ailles, soupira Étienne en se relevant et en ramassant son pantalon. Comme tu viens de le faire remarquer, c'est la dernière nuit de notre Blond, c'est un départ qui se fête !

 

\- J'aime bien ce garçon, avoua Yoann Riou en s'étirant comme un chat. J'espère qu'il ne remettra jamais ici, si ce n'est par courtoisie !

 

\- Crois-moi lorsque je te dis que je l'espère aussi, soupira Étienne.

 

 

*

 

 

Heureux, Hugo, l'était, assurément. Ivre de joie comme de vin, « le Blond » dansait sur place d'une façon grotesque, nu sous ce peignoir de satin d'un bleu tendre, présentant à ses convives de la nuit les courbes de son corps gracile qui faisait de lui un amant très prisé. Hilares, ses camarades d'infortunes observaient sa joie, un peu jaloux, ils devaient l'admettre. Tout le monde n'avait pas la chance de pouvoir ainsi toucher la liberté du bout des doigts.

 

Cependant, ils comprenaient aisément pourquoi il avait eut cette chance, contrairement à eux. Hugo était en effet l'incarnation même de la luxure. Il était outrageusement beau. Le nez droit, le cheveu clair, les lèvres fines et l’œil vif, il avait un corps musclé et un tempérament fougueux. Il avait pour lui le charme et la sensualité, ce à quoi s'ajoutait le mystère de toutes ces cicatrices qui recouvraient son corps.

 

\- Alors, ricanait justement Hugo en agitant un cardigan magnifique, qui le veut ?

 

\- Tu l'as eu où celui-là ? sourit Azzeddine en allumant une cigarette.

 

\- Tu t'en souviens pas ? C'est le préfet qui me l'avait offert ! Parce qu'il m'avait prit comme une brute !

 

\- Mais il y avait de quoi ! rit Azzeddine. T'es resté allongé pendant cinq jours !

 

\- Voyez donc qui rit ainsi de son pauvre camarade, sourit Paul en allumant sa pipe. Et toi ? Combien de fois t'es resté alité pendant plusieurs jours, hein ?

 

Outré, Azzeddine Ahmed-Chaouch ouvrit de grands yeux bruns. Sa bouche aux lèvres étrangement ciselée pour un physique au contraire très pataud, dessina un cercle parfait, tandis qu'une délicate couleur carmin apparue sur ses joues couleur café.

 

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! rétorqua-t-il comme pour se justifier. Ils étaient _deux_!

 

\- Et moi je travaille dans la _chambre_ _noire_  ! Chacun ses soucis, mon pauvre Azz' !

 

Feignant d'être vexé, Azzeddine croisa les bras contre son épais poitrail et se détourna, provoquant l'hilarité générale. Hugo, avec un sourire compatissant, vint s'asseoir sur les genoux du boudeur avant de passer la veste – légèrement trop petite – autour des épaules de son confrère à la chevelure frisée.

 

\- Allez, c'est à toi que je l'offre, va ! Comme ça tu oublieras ces deux clients méchants qui t'ont fait beaucoup de mal, hein ? se moqua-t-il en lui pinçant les joues.

 

\- Tu devrais le garder, rétorqua l'intéressé. Elle te va mieux qu'à moi !

 

\- Mais ça c'est bien normal, gloussa Hugo. C'est _moi_ le plus beau ! Mais à toi que je veux l'offrir, parce que ta bouille va me manquer !

 

\- Et il serait avisé de ne pas t'attarder sur les genoux de notre pleureur, sourit Paul. Notre Étienne pourrait en être jaloux !

 

Surjouant la gêne comme un mauvais comédien de boulevard, Hugo s'éloigna précipitamment de l'Algérien, avant d'adresser un faux sourire d'excuse à Étienne. Celui-ci se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules pour toute réponse. Tout le monde se moquait de son tempérament jaloux et possessif, m'enfin, pas au point d'interdire tout contact entre son amant et les autres membres de l’Étoile Bleue _._ Après tout, ils étaient les pensionnaires d'une _maison_ _close_. Leurs corps ne leurs appartenaient plus vraiment dès l'instant où les lumières d'extérieur étaient allumées. Cette pensée lui arracha une expression sinistre.

 

Ils devaient finalement être bien pathétiques, tous les quatre, reclus dans cette mansarde encombrée au plancher grinçant, glacial en hiver et étouffant l'été, sans réel intimité. Quatre malheureux hommes publics qui essayaient vainement de s'extirper d'un quotidien douloureux à la lumière des lampes à huile, sans pourtant jamais y parvenir. La vérité de leur métier ne cessait de se rappeler à eux.

Ce n'était certes pas la vie qu'il aurait rêvé. Il les aurait aimé libres et insoumis, loin de cette Maison, loin de ce monde de déchéance et de débauche...

 

\- Ah, non ! s'offusqua l'être aimé en allant s'asseoir à ses côtés. On est là pour s'amuser alors je t'en pries, fais-moi un sourire…

 

Incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à Azzeddine, Étienne se laissa cajoler sans opposer la moindre résistance. Taquin, il lui accorda bien plus qu'une embrassade, main plutôt une étreinte désespérée, témoin d'un lien à nul autre pareil, celui de deux âmes qui s'aimaient, unies dans le malheur.

 

\- Hé ! Les Amants Maudits ! les interrompit Hugo. Je n'ai pas fini ma distribution de cadeaux ! Tiens, Paul, tu reconnais ce foulard ?

 

Paul prit entre ses doigts la fine étoffe soie, l'inspecta, avant d'éclater de rire. Une tâche brunâtre n'y avait jamais été lavée.

 

\- Ah oui ! Cet abruti de docteur qui pensait qu'on avait des gueules de putes ! Il s'appelait comment déjà, celui-là ? La Gale, non ?

 

\- Non, corrigea Azzeddine dans un rire. C'est Gall !

 

Le docteur Franck Gall, en effet, était entré dans la maison des années plus tôt pour continuer les travaux d'un de ses aïeuls illustres, le neurologue Franz Joseph Gall1 qui, au siècle dernier, avait affirmer que le cerveau des hommes était divisés aux zones très précises, servant à une fonction bien précise. Pour les croyants qu'ils étaient, cette idée avait quelque chose qui relevait de l'absurde, mais pire encore étaient les théories de Franck Gall ! Il affirmait ainsi que la forme du cerveau conditionnait la forme du crâne, et donc qu'en observant la forme de celui-ci et notamment ses bosses, on pouvait déterminer les traits de caractère de quelqu'un.

Franck Gall avait donc voulu vérifier les hypothèses de son aïeul en appliquait la phrénologie aux prostitués comme Cesare Lombroso2 l'avait fait aux délinquants et aux vagabonds. Il avait alors grassement payer la taulière pour prendre tout une série de mesures, étudiants les crânes des prisonniers de l'Étoile Bleue.

 

\- Mon poing était parti tout seul, se rappela Paul avec un rire, dévoilant une rangée de dents noircies par le tabac. J'avais trouvé cette consultation tellement... _humiliante…_

 

Paul était en effet de ces hommes auxquels ils ne valait mieux pas se frotter. C'était bien pour cela qu'il travaillait dans la chambre noire.

 

\- Ouais, sourit Hugo, et j'ai passé la soirée à rattraper tes conneries. Je sais pas s'il a pu prouver ses théories, mais il est reparti beaucoup plus… léger ?

 

Un rire secoua l'assemblée. Serrant ce mouchoir entre ses mains, Paul remercia Hugo d'un franc sourire.

 

\- Je le conserverai précieusement en souvenir de toi, l'ami !

 

Bien évidemment, leur soutireuse avait eut vent de l'affaire, et n'avait pas hésité à leur confisquer à tous un mois de salaire. Paul s'en était bien sûr voulu, mais sur l'instant, l'émotion l'avait submergé. Il était évident pour toute personne pourvue d'un peu de bon sens qu'aucune femme, qu'aucun homme, ne se livrait _volontairement_ au commerce du sexe. Il n'y avait pas, en effet, métier plus dégradant, plus dangereux aussi.

 

Il n'y avait qu'à les regarder eux, pauvres prisonniers d'une maison close portant le doux nom évocateur d'une étoile, paradis pour les clients mais geôles pour eux, condamnés à devoir rembourser une pseudo-dette dont ils ignoraient en définitif le montant exact à une maquerelle qui avait tout de la tortionnaire.

 

Catherine. Un femme terrifiante, et qui valait bien trois hommes, le corps sec et élancé, la voix profonde et le charisme indéniable. L'époux était mort, et cette ancienne tenancière s'était tournée vers le seul commerce qui rapportait beaucoup, et rapidement: le sexe.

Elle avait eut le flair de s'allier à la force public, et avait choisi ses « pensionnaires » en fonction certes, de leur potentiel, mais également, de leur passé. Les apatrides, les repentis, les exclus trouvaient ici de quoi échapper aux geôles de la République. Et puis, les Maisons pour garçons étaient si rares, si demandées, et si secrètes, qu'elle était certaine de faire fortune.

 

Ses employés avaient tous échappé à la pendaison et au bagne, et s'ils n'avaient aucun amour pour leur maquerelle, ils s'estimaient au moins heureux de ne pas mourir de faim et d'être encore en vie.

Paul faisait parti de cette première génération de repentis. En témoignait sa chevelure qui se parsemait de gris ! Il avait connu les débuts difficile de l'Étoile Bleue et les temps de disette, et en gardait une obsession de l'économie et un profond désir de protéger ceux qui lui étaient cher.

Il n'était alors qu'un enfant, un « vaurien » comme on dit dans les campagnes lorsqu'il avait été condamné pour de menus larcins. Il n'était pas très beau, et il le savait : son nez était en forme de bec, sa bouche trop grande, ses yeux rentrés, son cou trop long et ses membres interminables. Catherine l'avait en réalité choisi parce qu'il était un enfant obéissant. À force de prendre des coups, il avait comprit qu'une certaine forme de « soumission » était parfois préférable à la sauvagerie. Paul n'était peut-être pas beau, mais il était plus rusé qu'un renard.

 

Au départ, l'Étoile Bleue n'était pas bien différente de ces gargotes que l'on trouvait un peu partout. Et puis, avec l'argent était venu le luxe, et la clientèle s'était faite moins miséreuse. Paul avait vu ces changements avec beaucoup de craintes. Si Catherine voulait faire prospérer son commerce, elle devait impérativement renouveler ses employés. Terrifié à l'idée d'être congédié comme un moins que rien, Paul s'était rendu indispensable. Jamais elle ne trouverait quelqu'un de plus « docile. » Et c'était bien pour ça qu'elle avait rejeté tout le monde, mais pas lui.

 

Catherine avait alors changé de stratégie. Elle avait choisi de jeunes gens morts-la-faim, qui accepteraient tout, plutôt que de mourir dans les campagnes comme tant d'autres malheureux. Paul avait donc accueilli chacun de ses camarades, et prit sous son aile ceux qui allaient devenir sa famille, lui qui n'en jamais eu.

 

Hugo avait été le premier. Âgé de douze ans à peine, rustre, méfiant, arrêté pour essayer d'étrangler un autre vagabond qui avait essayer de lui voler du pain, ou quelque chose comme ça. Catherine avait remarqué ses traits fins et ses grands yeux, et songé qu'avec un peu d'éducation, elle en ferait très certainement un employé très courtisé. Et elle avait eut raison ! Aujourd'hui, elle perdait quelqu'un qui lui rapportait beaucoup d'argent.

Ensuite était venu Azzeddine. Catherine aimait la diversité. Ce pauvre gosse avait pour mère une domestique de la bonne bourgeoisie, et pour père un bon bourgeois justement qui ne s'était ni encombré d'un bâtard, ni d'une bonne qui pourrait trahir son secret. Une Algéroise en plus, vous imaginez !

L'un comme l'autre avait été mit à la porte. Sa mère s'était contrainte à se séparer de son fils qui était passé d'une maison de correction à une autre. Lui-même ne savait plus trop comment il avait atterrit sous la sinistre houlette de Catherine.

Enfin, étaient apparu Étienne. Il était entré entre ces murs en jeune homme désespéré qui avait essayé de survivre comme tant d'autres en échappant à la police des mœurs pour un travail sans carte, et donc sans impôts. La justice infâme l'avait rattrapé et comme on manquait de place dans les prisons de France, on avait préféré le remettre dans le circuit, cette fois sous contrôle.

 

Tous faisaient contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Il valait mieux travailler à l'Étoile Bleue plutôt que d'être enfermé dans les cellules de l'État, surtout en ce moment. On disait les temps troublés. Les journaux parlaient beaucoup d'Hitler, de Mussolini, et de l'extrême droite. La démission de Blum suite au refus du Sénat continuait de faire grand bruit. « Tout ça finira mal » ne cessait-on de murmurer. Et sur le lit d'une prostituée, on murmurait _beaucoup_! C'était qu'on croisait beaucoup de monde dans ce genre de Maison, et surtout du beau ligne !

 

\- Et voici mon dernier cadeau, clama Hugo. Pour mon vieux Étienne : mon nécessaire de toilette !

 

\- Mais t'es pas sérieux ? s'épouvanta Étienne. Il doit coûter une fortune !

 

\- Mais là où je vais, j'en aurai un autre, bien plus beau ! Et ça t'évitera d'emprunter des affaires à tout le monde !

 

Avec un sourire attendrit, Étienne ouvrit le coffret pour en sortir peignes et flacons de porcelaine.

 

\- J'en prendrai soin, affirma-t-il.

 

\- Mais je l'espère bien ! ricana le Blond. Et à présent, chanta-t-il en faisant glisser la boucle de son peignoir, la pièce maîtresse de ma collection : mon drap de soie ! Cadeau du vieux Gabin ! Qui le veut ?

 

\- Moi ! s’exclama Azzeddine en levant la main. Et tu vas me le donner _maintenant_ ! Pour le plaisir des yeux !

 

Hugo lui adressa un sourire enjôleur, avant de faire glisser d’un geste suave le tissu qui couvrait son épaule, de sorte à découvrir doucement sa peau nue. Ses condisciples sifflèrent d’admiration devant cet effeuillement improvisé, spectacle pourtant habituel. Hugo était de ces hommes qui savaient mettre leur corps en valeur, et quel corps ! On pouvait dire beaucoup de choses d'Hugo : il était un peu arrogant, naïf parfois, un peu dévot le dimanche, mais on ne pouvait lui retirer qu'il était magnifique ! D'ailleurs, il le savait et il savait en jouait !

 

D'un geste vif, il laissa tomber ces manches qui dissimulaient son torse, sous les applaudissement de ses camarades, avant de cacher ses parties honteuses.

 

\- Tricheur ! s'offusqua Paul, les mains en porte-voix. Montre-nous ce que tu caches !

 

\- Alors vous en voulez encore ? Et beh attendez de voir !

 

Mais au moment où Hugo allait offrir à ses amis le grand final, un cri de pure terreur perça la nuit. Alertés, les hommes se figèrent et retinrent leur souffle, pétrifiés à l'idée d'une visite surprise de leur si détestable Tenancière. Cependant, il semblait que leur petite fête n'était pas l'objet de tant de fureurs ; les vieux escaliers trahissaient quiconque se rendaient aux étages, et, de surcroît, les éclats de voix ne semblaient pas vouloir se rapprocher.

Soulagés, les corps se relâchèrent, mais tant de hurlements avaient aiguisés leur curiosité. Paul hésita un instant, avant d’entrouvrir la porte, et de descendre les quelques marches qui séparaient les combles du premier étage.

 

Au travers des barreaux de fonte qui bordaient le couloir-mezzanine en lambris, ils avaient tout loisir d’espionner ce qui se passait au rez-de-chaussé sans être vus. Se dissimulant dans la pénombre, agenouillés sur le lambris douloureux, contemplèrent une scène banale dans le sinistre quotidien des bordels.

 

Quentin, l’homme de main de Catherine, traînait par les cheveux un jeune homme aussi furieux qu'un tigre. Ce garçon leur sembla bien maigrelet, et pourtant, il se débattait comme un beau diable face à la musculature du cerbère balourd qui leur servait de geôlier. De ce qu'ils pouvaient en voir, cet homme aux cheveux bruns qui leur était encore inconnu était habité par la rage des fauves, mais n'en avait pas l'agilité. Et puis, face à la force herculéenne de Quentin, vil gardien de ces lieux maudits, toute tentative était peine perdue.

C’était un titan que la Taulière avait trouvé dans un bagne, une masse de muscles servile et silencieuse puisque profondément stupide… S'il avait toujours sa langue, et toutes ses facultés de parler, il s'y refusait cependant, ne proférant de mots que lorsque cela était _absolument_ nécessaire. Et en un sens, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal : on devinait moins qu'il était idiot quand il était muet.

 

Quentin donc, traîna le hurlant à travers le salon, avant de l’emmener dans une pièce qu’ils connaissaient bien, les uns et les autres, pour être une véritable salle de torture : le cabinet d’auscultation. Le trait de lumière qu'on pouvait apercevoir à travers la pénombre trahissait de l'activité à l'intérieur. Les hurlements se turent un instant avant de reprendre, plus terribles. Tous frissonnèrent. Ils savaient très bien ce qui se passaient là-dedans. Ils y avaient le droit une fois par mois. C'était la loi. Ils s'y étaient habitués.

 

\- C’est rien, éluda Paul en se relevant. La Patronne a dégotté un p'tit gamin pour te remplacer, mon Hugo ! Il va pleurer pendant une semaine, et puis, il s’y fera, comme nous tous avant lui ! Pas de quoi fouetter un chat !

 

\- Tu es dur, s’offusqua Étienne. Aurais-tu oublié que tu as été comme lui, toi aussi?

 

 

*

 

 

Il était près de midi lorsque les pensionnaires de l'Étoile Bleue descendirent jusqu’à la cuisine pour y prendre un frugal petit déjeuner. Comme chaque matin, ils se contenteraient d'un peu de bouillon et du lard qu'accompagneraient ce qui restait du banquet d'hier. Car si les caves de la maison étaient remplies de victuailles, elles n’étaient réservées qu’à la clientèle. Eux, n'avaient droit qu'à ce qu'on daignait bien leur concéder. C'était qu'en temps de guerre, il fallait que chaque sous soit le plus correctement employé !

Personne, pourtant, ne s'était jamais plaint. Ce n'était pas Byzance, mais ça remplissait au moins les estomacs. Et puis c'était _chaud_. Et quand bien même les gâteaux étaient passés, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins de très bonne main !

Car pénétrer séant ne signifiait pas consommer l’amour sans le moindre préliminaire. Au contraire ! La chose était soumise à tout un cérémoniel : il y avait d’abord un verre de vin bue en compagnie des hommes, le temps que naissent certaines affinités, puis, un dîner _avant_ de monter dans les chambres pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Les clients en effet, ne recherchaient pas une simple rencontre sexuelle ! Ce genre de service, ils pouvaient l’avoir – et pour bien moins cher ! – sur les _docks_! Non, ce qu’ils désiraient lorsqu’il franchissait le seuil de cette demeure, c’était une compagnie, c’était se sentir désiré, aimé peut-être ?

 

Les magnifiques créatures de la nuit n’étaient cependant pas aussi reluisantes ce matin. Le visage défait, passablement dévêtus, mal rasés, ils n'étaient plus les dignes représentant d'une très bonne Maison, mais des hommes qui se montraient dans leur vérité, celle de l'épuisement morale et du harassement des corps...

 

\- Prépare du café, Petit ! ordonna Paul en donnant une petite tape dans le dos de Panayotis, un pauvre gamin qui n'avait pas dix ans. Et mets-y du cognac ! Y'a pas mieux pour soulager la gueule de bois !

 

Le petit garçon, un orphelin de guerre que Catherine avait ramené d'un voyage à la capitale où ils étaient disait-on trop nombreux, s'exécuta en sautillant. Encore un peu innocent, il ignorait cependant qu'il était destiné, lorsque la puberté serait arrivée, à servir les désirs des plus riches. C'était un petit garçon déjà bien grand et très beau, qui avait le charme de la candeur et le sourire large. Déjà vif de corps comme d'esprit, et pour lequel, il avait fait de cette sordide Maison son petit Paradis. S'il savait…

Étienne s'en désola un instant, avant de se désintéressé de son cas pour accueillir d'un franc sourire, Hugo, leur chanceux ami.

 

\- On s'est levé du mauvais pied ? remarqua-t-il devant sa mine défaite.

 

\- Moins fort, s'agaça Hugo en posant ses mains sur ses tempes. Je déteste cette ville, et je déteste cette rue où l'on n'est jamais tranquille ! Est-ce trop demandé au Seigneur que d'avoir le droit de _dormir_?

 

Hugo tituba jusqu'au banc où il se laissa tomber, les yeux mi-clos, le teint vaseux et l'estomac au bord des lèvres.

 

\- Bois ça, ricana Paul en lui tendant une tasse après avoir reçu des mains d'un Panayotis tout fier d'une vieille bouteille de cognac. Combat le mal par le mal ! L'alcool c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ça !

 

\- C’est la dernière fois que tu manges avec nous, remarqua Étienne non sans un sourire attristé. Tu dois avoir hâte, non ?

 

\- Au risque de vous surprendre, soupira Hugo après une gorgée salutaire, je crois que ça va me manquer. Enfin, c’est _vous_ qui allez me manquer, pas les clients bien sûr !

 

L'aveu arracha un sourire à la morne assemblée. Chacun, à n'en pas douter, regretterai la bonne humeur et la gentillesse d'Hugo, et surtout son absence de modestie qui amusait tout le monde au fond.

 

\- Lorsque ton peintre sera exposé dans ses galeries, sourit Étienne en servant le café, tu reviendras racheter nos dettes, n'est-ce pas ?

 

\- Promis, sourit le chanceux. Alors faites en sorte qu'elle soit la plus petite possible ! Les billets pour l'Amérique c'est pas donné, hein ?

 

\- Ah ! Parce qu'il a des rêves de grandeur celui-là ! se moqua Paul. Voilà qu'il veut qu'on le suive à l'autre bout du monde !

 

\- Il fallait bien un pays à ma mesure ! rétorqua Hugo.

 

\- C'est sûr que ton égo prend énormément de place, il fallait au moins des kilomètres de désert !

 

\- Au moins tu garderas un souvenir impérissable de ta dernière nuit, se moqua Azzeddine en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine.

 

\- Ne m'en parle pas, ricana l'intéressé. Ce vieux pervers m'a payé pour toute la nuit, et j'ai fini par comprendre pourquoi quand j'ai vu son engin. « Toute la nuit » c'était tout juste ce qu'il fallait, et croyez-moi, je me suis _donné_ _du_ _mal_! insista Hugo en accompagnant ces quelques mots d'un geste particulièrement explicite. Bon ! J'ai _faim_!

 

Paul glissa dans la main du petit Panayotis quelques pièces, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, l'enfant quitta alors la cuisine en sautillant.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé ? s'enquit Étienne, les sourcils froncés.

 

\- De nous remonter une bouteille de champagne des caves, répondit Paul avec avec un petit rire nerveux. L'un d'entre nous quitte la Maison c'est tout de même un événement ! Faut marquer le coup !

 

\- Tu sais qu'il pourrait se faire rosser les fesses pour ça ? s'agaça Étienne.

 

\- Eh bien ça lui servira de leçon, répliqua Paul en haussant les épaules. S'il veut survivre ici il doit apprendre à être _malin_!

 

La conversation qui risquait de s'envenimer fut heureusement interrompue par l'entrée impromptue de Quentin, l’ombre servile qui, ouvrant sans douceur la porte de l’arrière-cuisine, leur jeta un regard torve. Immédiatement tous se turent.

Certes, Quentin ne frappait jamais sans raison, mais tous se souvenaient des cris de la nuit. Et puis, il était aussi grand qu'il était fort, et ils étaient bien incapable de lui tenir tête, même à quatre…

 

\- Madame veut que vous vous occupiez de lui, lâcha-t-il sans plus de cérémonie. Y va faire l'service d'abord, après on va l'vendre !

 

Et d’un geste brusque, Quentin poussa le jeune homme de la nuit dans la pièce, avant de s’en retourner, claquant la porte derrière lui comme pour clore toute discussion possible. Du reste, qui avait-il à discuter ? Personne n’oserait tenir tête à Quentin ! L’homme était entièrement dévoué à Catherine, plus encore qu'un enfant à sa mère. Essayer de le contredire serait une perte de temps. Il était par ailleurs si bête qu'il ne comprenait que le langage de la force.

 

Tous se tournèrent vers le jeune homme terrifié qui s'était figé, sans doute sonné par la brutalité de Quentin. La nouvelle recrue observa un instant la pièce, avant de se caler dans un coin, le regard dur, comme pour mettre au défi quiconque de l'approcher. Il était un animal sauvage qu'on traquait, et une immense vague de pitié envahie la pièce.

Ce jeune homme qui visiblement n'avait pas trente ans était l’image vivante de ce qu’ils avaient été. Et eux, ils étaient son sinistre avenir. Qu'il ait peur d'eux n'avait rien d'étonnant ! Il fallait être fou pour se jeter dans les bras du malheur en souriant !

Personne ici, ne pouvait ignorer l’humiliation que celui qu'il avait vécu durant la nuit. Personne n'oubliait la première osculation d’un docte médecin à qui l’on pouvait à peine confier une lancette de vétérinaire, boucher sans âme qui vous obligeait à vous dénuder, et à vous allonger, les jambes ouvertes comme une femme lubrique avant de poser les mains sur vous. Il vérifiait il observait, il poussant ses doigts dans votre bouche pour regarder vos dents, ouvrait votre paupière, écartait votre chair, avant de rendre son jugement sans autre forme de procès. C'était à peine s'il parlait. Comme si, entre ses mains, ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des animaux...

L’humiliation, elle, était là, marquée au fer rouge dans votre cœur, une honte que rien ne pouvait effacer. Et puis, on s’habituait. On pensait à autre chose et lorsque chaque mois le tortionnaire revenait, on se forçait à sourire avant de se laisser faire. Il n'y avait de toute façon pas d'autre choix.

On _capitulait_. On rendait les armes et on se soumettait à cette science à jamais inaccessible et qui autorisait tout…

 

Alors c’était avec des sourires que les pauvres âmes prisonnières de l’Étoile Bleue accueillirent le jeune homme. Celui-ci, farouche, leur rendit bien mal l'amabilité. De ses yeux d'un vert intense, il scruta chacun d'entre eux, avant de se tasser un peu plus dans le recoin du mur comme pour les mettre au défi de s'approcher. Prit de pitié, Paul, que l'expérience avait rendu plus sage et plus patient, se leva pour aller à sa rencontre, prudent comme s’il avait à faire à un fauve enragé…

 

\- Moi c’est Paul, se présenta-t-il, main tendue en avant. Mais on m'appelle l'Oiseau. Et toi, c'est comment ?

 

Aucune réponse. Le jeune homme essaya un instant disparaître dans le mur, sans véritable succès. S'il avait été un animal, nul doute qu'il émit un grognement menaçant.

 

\- Personne ne te fera de mal ici, insista le plus vieux. Si tu dois avoir des alliés dans cette Maison, c'est _nous_.

 

Le brun lui adressa un sourire enjôleur, ce sourire qui rendait ivre de désir les clients de la Maison, avant de s’approcher davantage. L'inconnu, lui adressa de ses petits yeux clair un regard terrifié, et il se recroquevilla davantage sur lui-même, dents serrées et poings crispés, prêt à se défendre. C'était un enfant sauvage, à peine plus vieux qu'Hugo, solide et fragile tout à la fois. Le cheveux brun, le nez droit, le corps mince mais solide, la peau parsemée d'une multitude de grains de beauté…

Encore une fois, Catherine ne s'y était pas trompé. Il y avait une beauté sauvage chez ce jeune homme, qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. Pour l'heure cependant, tout son être transpirait la peur. Il souffrait. Il était perdu, fermé au contact. Loin de se décourager, Paul eut un sourire indulgent, avant de changer de méthode.

 

\- Tu as l'air solide, remarqua-t-il. Tu viens de la campagne, non ? T'es bronzé ! T'as pas vraiment goûté à la ville, hein ? sourit-il en remarquant le mouvement de tête du nouveau. Toi t'es un rat des champs, pas vrai ?

 

Amadoué, le nouveau venu sembla se détendre un instant.

 

\- Tu dois être affamé ! Viens !

 

Et avec une certaine tendresse, Paul lui prit alors les mains pour le guider jusqu’à la table. Comme un affamé, le jeune homme se jeta sur les brioches un peu passées que lui tendaient ses futurs camarades d’infortunes. Il n’en fallut pas plus pour gagner sa confiance, et, du bout des lèvres, il consentit à donner son nom.

 

Martin Weill.

 

 

*

 

 

Étienne, avec un sourire, s’abandonna un instant aux bras réconfortants d'un Azzeddine tendre et aimant. À vrai dire, il l'avait entendu arriver de loin : le cliquetis des colliers orientaux qu'il arborait par-dessus son costume le trahissait. C'était pour faire « exotique », disait-il. Ce n'était pas forcément du goût d’Étienne, m'enfin… il était plutôt mal placé pour juger. L'important n'était pas que ce soit authentique, ni même que ça leur plaise, mais que cela convienne aux clients. Pour leur faire plaisir, pour leur donner cette petite note d'ailleurs qu'ils venaient chercher dans ses bras, Azzeddine consentait à se farder de khôl et portait ces parures ridicule et ce burnous bien trop large. Ils devaient faire ce qu'on attendait d'eux.3

Non sans une certaine honte, Étienne se souvenait avoir joué les petits matelots pour le bon plaisir de ses clients, une fois. Il avait été parfaitement ridicule avec un foulard rouge noué autour du coup et cette marinière qui soulignait ses courbes. Alors un voile berbère…

 

Étienne caressa ces mains qui s'étaient refermées sur son poitrail, avant de s'en libérer pour nouer les siens derrière la nuque d'Azzeddine. Ce dernier avait fort heureusement eut la présence d'esprit de refermer les rideaux avant de le rejoindre dans leur petite cachette.

Se retrouver dans cette alcôve quelques minutes avant que l'on ouvre les portes était pour eux un rituel. Les deux esclaves avaient besoin d'un moment à eux avant de poser un masque sur leurs visages fatigués. Une façon de se donner du courage, de se dire que ce n'était qu'un jeu, qu'ils se retrouveraient à l'issue de cette nuit… Quelques heures, rien de plus.

Azzeddine lui adressa un sourire attendrit, avant de poser ses lèvres sur le front de son amant qui devait bien faire bien trente centimètres de moins, avant de l'étreindre avec force.

 

\- Tu sens bon, remarqua l'Algérien en nichant son nez dans le col d’Étienne. J'adore ta nouvelle eau de Cologne. Si seulement je pouvais être le seul ce soir à la sentir, soupira-t-il en glissant ses mains sous le veston de son amant.

 

\- Azz… souffla Étienne en essayant de se soustraire à la caresse. Arrêtes ça, Catherine doit déjà nous attendre !

 

\- Qu’elle attende ! s’énerva son amant en caressant sa joue du revers du pouce. J'ai bien le droit de t'avoir rien qu'à moi pour quelques minutes, non ?

 

Son regard se fit soudain mélancolique.

 

\- Il faut qu'on s'en aille, soupira-t-il ramenant une longue mèche brune derrière l'oreille de son compagon. J’en peu plus de te voir partir avec les clients, te voir mentir, tricher et te coucher le soir en faisant semblant que tout vas bien ! Tu es en train de te transformer en quelque chose qui ne te ressemble pas Étienne, insista Azzeddine. Je ne te reconnais plus. Tu es sur une pente glissante, et j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te retenir…

 

Ces quelques mots arrachèrent un sourire désabusé à son amant.

 

\- Ne t'en fais pas, assura-t-il en réajustant le keiffieh qui couvrait ses épaules. Je sais ce que je fais. C'est vrai, je triche, je manipule, mais je sais ce que je fais…

 

\- Comme avec Riou, n'est-ce pas ?

 

\- Ne parle pas de lui quand on est tous les deux, je t'en supplies. Je le vois déjà assez pour ne pas entendre son nom dans ta bouche.

 

Étienne était un amant formidable, très apprécié des clients pour sa fougue et son caractère autoritaire. Ceux-ci ignoraient cependant à quel point son esprit était retord. Les ruses d’Étienne inquiétaient Azzeddine. Elles pourraient très bien être la cause de leur perte. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à arguer de ce dernier point…

... lorsqu’un intrus écarta les rideaux de velours rouge qui protégeaient les deux amants des regards indiscrets. Surpris, ils retournèrent vivement, les yeux écarquillés, souris pétrifiées face aux crochets du serpent. Heureusement, ce n'était que Paul. Un Paul furibond certes, mais c'était un bien moindre mal. Ils préféraient ses sermons plutôt que les poings de Quentin.

 

\- Vous êtes vraiment deux beaux crétins tous les deux ! s'énerva justement leur ami, le rouge aux joues. La Patronne nous attend ! Vous voulez qu'il vous fasse payer cher votre retard ?! Embrassez-vous si vous voulez, mais faites-le une fois que les clients sont _partis_!

 

\- … Merci du conseil, grogna Azzeddine. On te fera porter une lettre la prochaine fois qu'on voudra un peu d'intimité !

 

Paul serra les dents, roula des yeux avant de s'en retourner vers le salon, visiblement assez en colère – en réalité, il dissimulait bien mal son inquiétude pour eux. Leur Maquerelle était intransigeante, et si elle soupçonnait la moindre rébellion chez ses pensionnaires, elle punissait avant même de vérifier si les allégations étaient avérées. Coupables avant d'être innocents, telle était sa justice ! Et elle avait expressément interdit à ses employés d'entretenir des relations amoureuses…

 

\- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, affirma Azzeddine en regardant Paul s'éloigner. Je n'en peux plus ! Je ne supporterai pas une année de plus entre ces murs !

 

\- Et on irait où? maugréa Étienne. Avec quel argent? Tu crois vraiment qu'on pourra vivre une vie normale après avoir vécu _ici_?

 

Il eut un rire désabusé qui brisa le cœur d'Azzeddine.

 

\- Tu vis un rêve éveillé, siffla Étienne en s'éloignant d'un pas. Redescends des nuages où tu te trouve, Azz ! C'est _ça_ notre réalité ! Il va bien falloir qu'on s'en accommode !

 

Et sur ces sombres paroles, la Grande Gueule réajusta sa tenue, avant de se glisser hors de l'alcôve, laissant derrière lui un amant désespéré.

 

 

*

 

 

Assis sur une confortable bergère dans l'entrée de la maison, Hugo observait ses camarades parader devant leurs convives, tous plus séduisants les uns que les autres. Certains, comme Étienne, avaient pour eux la beauté et la grâce. Les autres, comme Paul, avaient le charme et les mots qui savaient attendrirent. Et les voilà qui acceptaient chaque coupe de champagne offerte avec grand plaisir, songeant que ces quelques bulles les aideraient sans doute à rendre les choses plus faciles.

 

Un client qu'il trouvait particulièrement détestable, un républicain répondant au nom de Rauquiez, observait Étienne d'un œil lubrique. S'avançant d'un pas chaloupé, lui souffla quelques chose à l'oreille. Son ami fit semblant de s'offusquer, avant d'éclater d'un grand rire. Ainsi, Monsieur venait d'acheter pour la nuit son ami. Il lui faudrait attendre son tour cependant. Étienne était quelqu'un de très occupé…

 

C'était ainsi que les choses étaient convenues : dans la plus grande discrétion. Un étau lui enserra soudain la poitrine, et dans sa gorge, il eut comme l'amer goût d'un regret. Celui de ne pouvoir leur dire un _vrai_ « au-revoir. »

 

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus personne à acheter, lorsque chacun eu trouvé un partenaire pour la nuit, lorsque ces Messieurs se retrouvèrent bien bête à attendre que la chambre soit libre, alignés en rang d'oignon dans le corridor, Hugo s'autorisa quelques pas dans l'immense salon dont il connaissait chaque détail, de la tâche de vin sur le tapis qu'on avait dissimulé avec un pot de fleur, aux livres aux reliures brillantes que personne n'avait jamais ouvert. Il jeta un coup d’œil émue au piano droit, aux cigarettes abandonnées dans un cendrier, au lustre en faux cristal qu'il fallait astiquer tous les jours, et sentit la nostalgie le gagner. D'un air distrait, il caressa du bout des doigts les touches blanches, avant d'appuyer sur le « do » médian. Paul avait un jour essayer de lui apprendre le solfège, mais il n'avait pas eu assez de patience pour l'écouter.

Il avait vécu dix ans de sa misérable existence enfermé dans cette somptueuse demeure. Il était arrivé revêche et stupide, maigre comme un cadavre prêt à tuer n'importe qui pour un bout de pain. Il en repartait élégant et instruit, mais avili par la servitude. Des sentiments contraires se mêlaient en lui, et il était incapable de dire s'il était heureux de partir ou s'il était triste.

Dans ce monde étriqué et sinistre, il fallait savoir trouver quelques satisfactions là où elles se trouvaient. Hugo, lui, aimait savoir qu'il plaisait, et qu'on passait du bon temps en sa compagnie.

 

Le regard d'Hugo se fit plus triste encore. Il laissait tant de souvenirs dans cette maison. Des moments heureux, des moments sombres, mais il n'en renierait aucun. Tout ça faisait parti de lui, désormais.

En définitive, ce qui l'attristait le plus, c'était d'y laisser des amis qu'il aurait aimé emmener avec lui. Les liens que l'on créait en ce genre de prisons n'étaient pas vains. En tout cas, lui n'avait jamais triché sur ses sentiments, savamment pesé chaque mot. Étienne, Azzeddine et Paul étaient comme ses frères, et à la simple idée qu'il puisse les laisser là…

 

Il secoua la tête avec un rire amer pour chasser ses idées noires, avant de retourner asseoir sur la banquette de velours, son maigre baluchon à la main. Il n'avait pas le temps d'être nostalgique ! Et puis, il l'avait promis : il reviendrait pour eux ! Vincent sera là d'une minute à l'autre !

Il guettait avec envie cette porte, en admira un instant la ciselure, songeant à ces menuisiers, ces artisans qui leur avaient créé une magnifique geôle. La forteresse était belle, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins une cage. Aucun homme ne saurait vivre ainsi, à l'étroit dans ces murs…

 

Ce fut le début d'une longue, une très longue attente pour Hugo qui devinait les odieux bruits de couloir. Il savait comme on dissimulait sous un sourire une lassitude et un dégoût qui vous prenait à la gorge, transformant votre reflet pour vous renvoyer l'image d'un monstre sans âme, Narcisse inversé.

C'était une vie maudite, et il avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle ne s'en irait jamais, qu'elle resterait encrée en lui, accrochée à sa peau comme une mauvaise gale. Pour Vincent, pour cet homme d'une générosité sans nom qui avait racheté sa dette et consentait à faire de lui son amant, il ne saurait être qu'un demi-amant, une ombre…

 

Malgré tout, il était heureux, car sincèrement attaché à lui. Il avait été son régulier, son oreille attentive, sa Muse même, et la perspective de vivre à ses côtés était pour lui le gage d'un avenir radieux. L'atelier de son peintre n'était qu'une mansarde, sa fortune un mirage, tangible une semaine, irréelle une autre, son succès fugace, un coup disputé par les galeristes, un autre méprisé… Mais pour Hugo, c'était une vie rêvée. Parce qu'il serait libre, et avec quelqu'un a aimer, cette fois sans tricher.

Peu lui importait alors d'être le chaland qu'on cache, que l'on présente comme un simple ami, de servir toutes les fantaisies artistique de son compagnon ou même de dormir près du poêle pour tenter d'avoir chaud. Rien de tout ça ne comptait…

 

\- Remonte dans l'Commun le Blond, ordonna une voix rocailleuse. La Patronne veut qu't'ai rangé toutes tes affaires avant l'matin !

 

Surpris, Hugo se retourna vivement pour croiser le regard sans âme de Quentin, l'imposante ombre qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Hugo fronça les sourcils, avant de siffler :

 

\- Premièrement, siffla-t-il, ne m'appelle plus Le Blond ! Ensuite, je n'ai plus à t'obéir ! Je quitte cette Maison ! Je suis libre ! Vas donc surveiller ce qui se passe aux étages !

 

Quentin ne bougea pas, et son aura menaçante obligea le pauvre insolent à se recroqueviller sur lui-même, craignant un coup qui ne vint pas. Ils avaient beau être taillés dans le même roc de force et de puissance, Hugo avait _peur_ de Quentin. L'homme était sadique, il savait distribuer les coups avec beaucoup d'ingéniosité. Et il faisait _toujours_ mal !

La masse sombre ne leva pourtant pas le poing cette fois. Il sorti d'une poche intérieure un pli qu'il déposa sur l'accoudoir, et ce dans une grande douceur qui ne présageait rien de bon.

 

\- Avant l'matin, le Blond, répéta-t-il, comme une sentence.

 

Tremblant, Hugo observa l'imposant personnage s'éloigner. Puis, avec hésitation, il déplia le mot. Les quelques lexies qui y étaient inscrits se mêlaient, s’interpénétraient pour finalement le détruire de l'intérieur. Quelques larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues, zébrant son visage, se transformant bientôt en des torrents intarissables.

 

_Je pars pour les États-Unis. Ne cherche pas à me retrouver. N'attend plus rien de moi. La situation en Europe n'est pas bonne pour un artiste comme moi, et je ne peux pas me permettre de t'emmener._

_Et puis, je me suis lassé de toi. Tu as été mon modèle le plus inspirant, Hugo. Mais tout ça, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un doux rêve, rien d'autre. Un jour ou l'autre, il faut bien se réveiller._

 

 _Lassé de toi_. C'était les quelques lettres qui lui avaient sautés en visage pour le lacérer, pour effacer toute joie, tout espoir.

 

 _Lassé de toi._ Vincent Dedienne, _son_ Vincent, s'était lassé de lui. Il ne viendrait pas. Jamais. Il l'avait rayé de sa vie, l'avait condamné, refusé sa grâce sans aucune forme de procès, lâchement, sans une explication, sans rien. Brisé, Hugo froissa la missive, avant de se recroquevillé, la serrant contre sa poitrine comme une prière muette.

 

_Lassé de toi._

 

 

*

 

 

Enfermé dans ce que l’on appelait les Communs, en réalité une pièce mal isolée que ses pensionnaires avaient subdivisés en tendant des rideaux, Martin s’était installé dans un coin, en position fœtale, grelottant autant de peur que de froid. Il n’avait pas besoin de tendre l’oreille pour entendre les gémissements lascifs de ceux qui avaient essayé de le rassurer. S’il avait eu un doute sur son avenir, à présent, il était fixé.

 

Un homme public. Voilà ce qu'il allait devenir.

 

Il ravala un sanglot. Il n’y avait rien de plus avilissant, rien de plus terrible, surtout pour un pauvre gamin comme lui. Il avait tout quitté, famille, fiancée, pour rejoindre la grande ville. « Quand je reviendrai j'serai riche, Louison ! » avait-il affirmé à la jeune demoiselle avec un sourire rassurant. « Et on pourra s'marier ! J't'offrirai une belle bague, on aura une belle maison, et on s'ra heureux ! Tu verras ! » Elle avait répondu d'une moue polie, acceptant de le croire plus par espoir que par réelle conviction.

 

Bien évidemment, les choses ne s'était pas passées comme il l'avait espéré. Pourtant d’une belle intelligence, teigneux comme six, le jeune homme n’avait su trouver sa place dans cette ville industrieuse, au ciel noir et aux bâtiments immenses.

 

Les tourangeaux qui traçaient une ligne de chemin de fer et exploitaient encore la Loire, ne cherchaient pas de jeunes provinciaux qui n'avaient connu que la rudesse des campagnes et qui s'y étaient mal adapté. Il y avait cette gare à reconstruire, cette ville des rois qui se transformait un peu plus chaque jour en un royaume de fer et d'acier. Il fallait savoir travailler le métal, comprendre la délicate alchimie de la fonte ou se trouver une place dans le quartier Plumereau en devenant tanneur, cordonnier ou charpentier…

Non, un pauvre petit gars des champs comme lui n’avait qu’à retourner en son pays, et n’avait rien à faire ici !

 

Alors il avait commencé à mendier, à frapper à toutes les portes pour chercher un travail, n'importe lequel. Il avait finit par vendre le médaillon qu'on lui avait offert le jour de son baptême pour quelques sous, et en avait profité pour se payer une bonne soupe, un guignon de pain et surtout, un lit où il avait pu dormir sans crainte.

Parfois, on avait accepté de lui faire confiance. On l'avait envoyé faire quelques menus travaux, ici et là, et l'on s'était désolé de son manque de savoir et ses efforts inutiles.

Alors on le congédiait. Et le voilà contraint de recommencer alors à mendier pour survivre, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, un officier de police lui adresse un regard appuyé. « Regarde-moi ! » avait-il ordonné en prenant d'autorité son menton entre ses doigts épais. Il avait un instant observé ses grands yeux verts, avant de l'arrêter pour « mendicité. »

Enfermé dans une obscure geôle durant toute une nuit, Martin s'était surpris à penser qu'au moins, dans cette cellule, il était à l'abri du froid. Il s'était donc endormi, vaincu par la fatigue.

 

Un fonctionnaire, que le pouvoir avait fait gonflé ventre d'orgueil, l'avait menacé du bagne, de l'Enfer et la damnation éternelle, avant de laisser entrer une femme affable.

 

\- Debout, avait-elle ordonné.

 

Elle l'avait alors palpé du poitrail au pantalon, impudique, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer ses mouvements de reculs, et ses suppliques terrifiées.

 

\- Trop mince, avait-elle sifflé. Je ne veux pas d'un môme, je veux un homme !

 

\- Mais le visage… ?

 

\- Il est peut-être beau garçon, mais je tiens une Maison, pas un racloir à putains ! Regarde-le ! Ça n'est qu'un gamin des champs ! Remets-le dans la rue ou envoie-le au trou, mais moi, je n'en veux pas ! Et puis, regarde-le ! Il n'a aucune éducation !

 

\- Allons, Catherine, avait rit l'officier. Je sais bien qu'il ne correspond pas exactement à tes critères, mais réfléchi… il a tout à apprendre _…_

 

La dénommée Catherine l’avait jugé des pieds à la tête une seconde fois, avant de demander un entretient privé dans le bureau du commissaire. Il y eut entre eux une longue tractation, quelques éclats de voix, et finalement, les deux partis avaient trouvé un accord. Le lendemain, Quentin était venu le chercher.

Il avait échappé au trou, mais c'était tout comme ! Cet endroit serait désormais sa prison…

 

Dans un grincement, la porte des Communs s’entrouvrit sur une silhouette trapue à demi dissimulée derrière un masque. Un homme à la peau blafarde, le cheveux long et la barbe fournie, du moins à ce qu’il pouvait en distinguer dans la pénombre, claudiqua avec maladresse, portant comme un calice une bassine d’eau claire. L’éclat d’une lame arracha à Martin un petit cri de terreur.

 

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, sourit une voix moqueuse et déformée. Je te ferai pas de mal !

 

La silhouette déposa son chargement dans un recoin, avant d’allumer la lumière. Martin se détourna immédiatement, horrifié par la figure de cet inconnu. Son masque avait glissé. Une horrible roséole avait grignoté la moitié de son visage, accompagnée de lésions et de chancres hideux. Le malade eut le bon ton d’en dissimuler une partie derrière un masque de porcelaine incomplet. L'espace d'une seconde cependant, Martin avait pu entrevoir un œil aveugle, rongé par la vérole, et cette vision d'horreur lui avait retourné l'estomac.

Martin comprit alors pourquoi l'être difforme n'arrivait ni à marcher, ni à parler correctement. Les purulences avaient attaqué la bouche et sans doute les jambes qui semblaient bien raides.

Que lui était-il donc arrivé ?

 

\- C'est rien, ça, sourit l'inconnu en désignant ses blessures. C'est le visage de la syphilis ! Fait attention aux clients que tu reçois dans ton lit, première leçon à retenir !

 

Devant le mutisme effaré du jeune homme, le malade ricana :

 

\- Ce n’est pas si douloureux. On s’y habitue, on s'habitue à tout tu sais ! Je m’appelle la Bobine ! Je vis dans le grenier, au-dessus…

 

Il s'étira difficilement avant de remonter ses manches.

 

\- On m'a demandé de m'occuper de ta barbe.

 

\- Vous… vous étiez… ?

 

\- Une pute. Tu peux le dire, tu sais, c'est la vérité. J'ai été une catin avant toi.

 

La Bobine revêtit des gants par simple mesure de précaution, et pour épargner à leur nouvelle recrue la vue de ses mains abîmées. Puis, il obligea le plus jeune à s’asseoir sur le rebord d'un lit avant de préparer sa peau à accepter la lame du rasseoir. Sous un air farouche, le jeune homme dissimulait mal un sentiment de profond malheur. Cette détresse attisa sa compassion.

 

\- Je connais ta peur, tu sais, avoua la Bobine, Je suis passé par là. Cette vie est terrible, mais tu peux y trouver des choses merveilleuses. Le plaisir, une famille... Et il arrive même que des clients deviennent de véritables amis !

Les coups de rasseoir délicats nettoyèrent le visage d'une légère barbe sans abîmer la peau. La Bobine semblait avoir l’habitude. Il s’arrêta cependant lorsque de grosses larmes dévalèrent les joues nettoyées en rigoles malheureuses.

 

\- Pitié, murmura Martin, laissez-moi partir. Laissez-moi sortir d’ici. J’ai une fiancée, j’ai ma famille, j'ai… je vous en supplie…

 

De ses mains gantées, le malade prit en coupe le visage de Martin. La Bobine n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très empathique, bien au contraire, mais cette souffrance avait été la sienne, elle le touchait plus que de raison. Renoncer à sa liberté, accepter son sort et cette vie de luxure… Le pestiféré soupira, avant de plonger son œil cyan dans ses iris absinthe.

 

\- Tu n’as pas l'air de comprendre, souffla-t-il. C’est _ça_ ta vie maintenant. Et quand bien même j’arriverai à t’ouvrir la porte pour que tu fuies, tu n’irais pas loin ! La Patronne travaille avec les condés – qu'ils crèvent la bouche pleine de merde, ceux-là ! Ils te retrouveront ! Pis tu ferais quoi dehors, hein ? T'as que la peau sur les os ! Si t'avais pu retrouver ta fiancée, tu l'aurais déjà fait !

 

Du pouce, la Bobine caressa la lèvre inférieure de Martin.

 

\- Les choses seront plus faciles si tu oublies tout ce qui s'est passé avant…

 

Les larmes de Martin redoublèrent, mais le jeune homme n’opposant plus aucune résistance, si bien que la Bobine se remit à l’ouvrage, terminant de raser cette petite barbe adolescente qui gâtait sa beauté juvénile. Une fois le travail accompli, il lui sourit.

 

\- Tu es sublime. Je t'ai apporté de quoi te laver. On a bien une salle de bain mais elle est pas pour les domestiques…

 

Le plus vieux ricana de nouveau, avant de lui désigner le broc qu'il avait déposé dans un coin de la pièce.

 

\- T'en fais pas, sourit la Bobine, ils ne reviendront pas avant plusieurs heures. T'as tout le ton temps.

 

Après quoi, l’homme ramassa son paquetage et fit mine de s’en retourner. Martin sentit la panique le gagner. La solitude lui étant encore plus insupportable que la perspective de devenir une prostituée, il se saisit du bras de son visiteur avant de lui demander de rester en une prière muette. La Bobine lui adressa un sourire, avant de réajuster son masque.

 

\- Ne t’inquiètes pas, tu ne resteras pas seul longtemps. Je ne veux juste pas être là lorsqu’ils quitteront le service…

 

\- Parce qu'ils t'ont rejeté ? s'inquiéta Martin.

 

Un sourire illumina le visage marqué.

 

\- Non. C’est moi qui ne souhaite pas leur imposer ma gueule, avoua-t-il. Contrairement à toi, ils savent à quoi je ressemblai _avant_ , ils savent ce que j’ai perdu, et je veux pas le voir dans leurs yeux…

 

 

*

 

 

Lorsque le dernier client eut quitté l’Étoile Bleue, que les dernières bougies dans les chambres furent soufflées, que le silence enfin, régna sur la demeure et ses prisonniers, un homme se releva. Cet homme, c’était Paul, le visage creusé, la mine défaite, l’image d’un géant de pierre dont les pieds d’argiles s’effritaient. Si son corps était épargné, son âme, elle, partait lentement en morceau.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il s'avança vers le fond de la pièce avant d'écarter le rideau qui délimitait la « chambre » Étienne et Azzeddine. Les deux hommes qui pourtant n'en avaient pas le droit avaient rapprochés leurs lits, et s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Paul en eut un sourire attendrit.

En s'approchant de la fenêtre, il passa devant la « chambre » du petit nouveau, Martin, que le sommeil avait fini par rattraper. Dérangé dans son sommeil, il gémit avant de s'enrouler dans les draps. Paul retint un sourire, avant d'entrouvrir la fenêtre tout au fond de la pièce, juste derrière l'espace d'Hugo. La fraîcheur de la nuit lui arracha un frisson, pourtant, elle ne le découragea pas d'allumer une cigarette volée à un client. Il en savoura la première bouffée.

 

Hugo avait mal fermé ses rideaux, si bien que du rebord de la fenêtre, Paul pouvait apercevoir sa chevelure dorée. Il eut un sourire désabusé. C'était triste. Immensément triste. Il aurait aimé qu’il quitte cette foutue Maison. Sincèrement.

Tous lui avaient rendu ses affaires sans faire le moindre commentaire, se contentant de remettre leurs présents à la bonne place. C'était bien normal, mais cette simple politesse avait arraché des larmes supplémentaires à leur camarade qui s'était refusé à leur parler, perdu dans son chagrin. Paul avait conseillé à Étienne et Azzeddine de ne pas insister. Hugo avait certainement besoin d'être seul.

Il était obligé de l’admettre, Paul était de ce que l'on appelait du « bel âge. » Déjà trop âgé pour plaire à ceux qui n'aimaient que pétrir la jeune chaire, mais pas encore pour pouvoir s'autoriser à prendre sa retraire. Ses tout premiers cheveux blancs parsemaient ses tempes. Il avait déjà laissé passer sa chance. En revanche pour Hugo, c'était une toute autre histoire ! Il était jeune, il avait la vie devant lui, mais une trahison pareille, ça vous brisait en deux…

 

Paul prit une autre bouffée, sourcils froncés. Quelque chose le tracassait.Hugo n'était qu'une catin _._ L'argent était leur seule divinité. Son con d'artiste, là, Devienne, ou un truc dans le genre. Il aurait pu le répudier comme bon lui semblait ! Il aurait même simplement suffit qu'il ne vienne plus ! Hugo en aurait certes été attristé, mais il serait passé à autre chose. Ça n'aurait été qu'un chagrin d'amour, et non pas un acte d'une abominable cruauté. Il n'avait besoin de ce genre de mensonges pour le soumettre à ses volontés !

Alors pourquoi cette comédie ? Pourquoi _aujourd'hui_? Pourquoi lui promettre le rachat de sa dette avant de l'abandonner le jour _précis_ où il devait venir le sauver ?

 

Paul souffla quelques vapeurs, songeurs. Toute cette histoire était bien trop tordue. Il devait y avoir autre-chose, assurément. Le départ d'Hugo, à y réfléchir, serait une perte considérable pour l’Étoile Bleue. Il était beau, intelligent, il avait l'art de la conversation, doué au lit… En peu de 

mots, il était apprécié des clients ! Catherine aurait-elle manigancé la chose ? Paul fronça les sourcils en jetant le mégot dans la rue. Si tel était le cas, il ne saurait le tolérer.

 

De tous, Paul était celui qui avait le mieux accepter son sort. Il estimait qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre, que ce serait parfaitement inutile. Personne ne l'attendait dehors, personne ne le regrettait. Il n’avait d’amour que pour ces hommes, ces compagnons d’infortunes qui étaient devenus sa famille.

Et il était prêt à tout pour protéger les siens…

 

 

 

 

 

 

1 Franz Joseph Gall (1757-1828), auteur de la phrénologie et de la crânioscopie.

2Cesare Lombroso (1835-1909), professeur italien de médecine légale, auteur de _L'Homme criminel, criminel-né – fou moral – épileptique_ (1897) _._

3RAVENIN Régis, _Homosexualité et prostitution masculine à Paris, 1870-1918_ , L'Harmattan, (2005) <https://hal-univ-paris3.archives-ouvertes.fr/halshs-01418795/document>


	3. Partie II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont bien voulu commenter cette nouvelle fiction. Je vous donne la suite en espérant qu'elle ne vous déçoive pas. N'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose ne va pas ou vous chagrine !

\- VALENTINE EST ARRIVÉE ! hurla Panayotis, les mains autour de la bouche pour donner à sa frêle voix plus de portée. VALENTINE EST ARRIVÉE !

 

Martin, qui travaillait dans un coin du salon, n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps pour voir ses condisciples dévaler les escaliers en trombe et rejoindre hâtivement l'arrière-cour. Ils riaient, se bousculaient, se couvrant précipitamment, avant de disparaître dans le jardinet. _Même_ Paul s'en donnait à cœur joie !

 

Surpris, Martin reposa son ouvrage sur le guéridon, et entra à pas de loup dans la cuisine qui donnait directement accès à la cour intérieure. Il était curieux, il devait l'admettre. Qui était donc cette Valentine, et pourquoi était-elle le centre d'autant d'attentions ?

 

\- C'est une r'vendeuse, répondit Panayotis à sa question muette. 'Y ramasse les vêtements qu'les bourgeois 'veulent plus, et elle les revend dans les quartiers ! T'peux avoir une bonne veste pour cinq francs avec elle !

 

Valentine Oberti était une femme chétive, au long cou et aux pommettes hautes, le dos voûté et le sourire humble. Les turpitudes de la guerre qui l'avait rendue veuve semblaient s'être gravées sur son visage sans pour autant l’altérer. Elle arborait l'expression paisible des gens qui avaient bien vécu, et qui n'aspiraient à rien d'autre qu'à la paix. Elle poussa jusqu'à l'entrée une imposante brouette qu'elle avait grand peine à soulever, et dans laquelle étaient entassés plus de vêtements et de tissu qu'il n'en fallait pour toute une vie.

 

Presque aussitôt, les pensionnaires de l’Étoile Bleue plongèrent les mains dedans, et inspectaient chaque pièce avec un rire, cherchant très certainement de quoi plaire à leurs hôtes. Certains vêtements étaient encore très beaux, et l'on se demandait pourquoi leur propriétaire avait cru bon de les jeter.

 

La bourgeoisie des campagnes et son besoin irrépressible de faire comme à la ville. La province n'avait pas tout le luxe de Paris, mais espérait tout de même s'en donner le genre ! Ça organisait des dîners mondains dans la vieille ville royale, ça rivalisait de parures, ça critiquait la politique du Front Populaire… et ça se débarrassait de ces vieux vêtements passés de goût qui pourtant étaient encore très beaux. Tant mieux pour eux !

 

\- Combien pour cette veste ? demanda Étienne en lui tendant une pièce de velours bleu de Prusse ornées de boutons dorés.

 

\- Dix francs, répondit Valentine avec un sourire.

 

\- Tu te moques ?! s'agaça Azzeddine. Tu m'as vendu la mienne pour _cinq_ !

 

\- Celle-ci est presque neuve, rétorqua calmement la revendeuse. La tienne avait besoin de retouches.

 

\- _Neuve_? Regarde ! Il y a des fils qui ressortent, ici !

 

Martin, resté dans l'embrasure de la porte, eut un rire amer. Las, il retourna dans le salon encore désert et reprit son petit office. Martin s'adonnait, justement, à des travaux de coutures sur les vêtements de ses camarades tandis que derrière lui le transistor crépitait _Écoutez_ _les_ _mandolines_ de Tino Rossi. Martin reprenait les ourlets, rajustait les boutons et raccommodait les trous.

 

Il avait l'habitude de ces petits travaux féminins. Au pays, les femmes de sa famille l'avaient épargné, plus jeune, des travaux agricoles pour lui enseigner les rudiments des tâches domestiques, une chose contre laquelle son père s'était fermement opposé, arguant que les hommes n'avaient pas à tenir une aiguille entre les doigts. Sa mère avait cependant tenu bon, ayant à cœur de protéger son enfant de la rudesse des champs, et arguant qu'un homme devait savoir tout faire, y compris raccommoder lui-même ses pantalons.

 

Aussi, de s'abaisser à un « travail de femme » ne le dérangeait pas. Même, cela lui convenait parfaitement, et il s'y employait avec zèle, songeant que peut-être, et par miracle, s'il s'appliquait bien, on l'y emploierait définitivement. Il avait franchi les murs de cette odieuse Maison depuis deux semaines, et jusque lors, le seul rôle qu'on lui avait attribué était celui d'un domestique. Un fol espoir d'être épargné des travaux de corps était né en lui…

 

Ces travaux domestiques, il les exécutait seul, à l'écart. Il s'était fort bien accommodé, acceptant sans rechigner de s'occuper des travaux ingrats. Tant qu'on l'oubliait dans un coin, cela lui convenait. Et il était fort aise de laisser ses condisciples se battre pour quelques chemises. Qu'ils les déchirent, même, si l'envie leur en chantait ! Les raccommoder avait quelque chose de _rassurant_ _. C_ 'était un métier qu'il connaissait, et il n'en désirait pas d'autre…

 

\- Quand j'aurai l'âge, affirma le petit Panayotis en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir, j'aurai moi aussi des beaux vêtements comme eux !

 

Martin sourit tristement.

 

\- T'es vraiment sûr, Pana' ? T'as pas envie d'vivre libre, et loin d'ici ? T'as vraiment envie de faire ce qu'ils font ?

 

L'enfant aux longues jambes haussa les épaules, avant de se laisser glisser sur les genoux de Martin, faisant fi de ses protestations.

 

\- 'M'en fiche de d'voir faire comme les aut', soupira le plus petit. J'veux juste pas r'tourner à l'orphelinat. Le maître y nous donnait un coup d'planche dans l'dos quand il était pas d'humeur ! 'pis on crevait d'la faim ! Et 'y disait que j't'ai le Diable parce j'me laissai pas faire !

 

Surpris par une réponse aussi franche, Martin reposa les aiguilles sur la table, et, soulevant le petit garçon turbulent par les aisselles, il l'installa correctement sur ses genoux. Il observa un instant ses joues rouges, son petit museau qu'il ferait mieux de moucher et ses yeux sombres qui le regardaient avec innocence. Le pire était qu'il se semblait sincère !

 

\- Tu sais au moins ce qui s'passe dans les chambres ? insista Martin.

 

\- J'ai vu parfois, avoua le petit garçon. J'ai ouvert la porte d'la Chambre Noire quand Paul y était dedans avec un Monsieur ! 'Y s'est fâché fort ! 'Y m'a mis une gifle et 'y a fermé la porte mais j'ai tout vu !

 

Avec un rire, l'enfant cru bon de préciser que Paul était « tout nu, » que le « Monsieur » l'était également, et qu'ils faisaient des « jeux d'adultes, » auxquels il n'avait « pas encore le droit de jouer. » Martin se désola intérieurement de son savoir, avant de le repousser pour reprendre ses travaux de coutures.

 

\- Et toi ? demanda le garçon en se laissant glisser sur le grand tapis aux motifs colorés. T'vas mett'e quoi l'jour où tu entreras dans l'service de la Maison ?

 

Martin rougit, avant de se détourner, gêné par la question.

 

\- Je ne sais pas Pana' ! s'agaça-t-il d'une voix dure. Va voir ce que font les autres et laisse-moi travailler !

 

L'enfant se redressa maladroitement, et, après avoir épousseté son pantalon, s'enfuit en riant, laissant Martin seul, lui et son malaise qui grandissait.

 

Le petit n'avait pas une réelle conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Pour Panayotis, tout n'était qu'un jeu. Il avait au contraire, l'impression d'être chanceux : il vivait dans une belle maison, auprès d'adultes qui l'aimaient, et qui le protégeaient. Ici, il mangeait à sa faim, dormait dans un lit, et même, les bons jours, avait le droit de boire un peu de vin avec les grands. Il _savait_ ce qui se passait dans les chambres mais ne le comprenait pas. Tout ceci lui semblait normal, et il n'avait pas conscience de la perversité des clients, ni même de la prison dans laquelle on l'avait enfermé.

 

Aussi, c'était avec des éclats de rire que Panayotis rejoignit les autres dans la petite cour de service, s'accrochant au manteau d’Étienne en riant.

 

Il l'aimait beaucoup, l’Étienne. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la Maison, il n'avait alors pas plus de sept ans. Terrifié, le visage couvert de poussière, de morve, et de larmes, il avait alors été conduit par un Quentin silencieux dans la cuisine encore inconnue. Sottement, Panayotis avait cru qu'il suffirait d'un sourire pour que Quentin soit gentil avec lui, et qu'il ne le frappe pas.

 

Belle erreur ! Quentin n'accordait aucune espèce d'importance à ce détail. Il l'avait au contraire jeté dans la cuisine et lui avait hurlé dessus, usant de la main comme du pied pour le faire obéir, comme on le faisait toujours avec les orphelins.

 

Étienne, à peine levé, s'était ému de sa misérable face, et avait osé braver le gardien.

 

\- Dégage-moi de là ! avait-il grogné. Je vais lui expliquer ! Tu n'arriveras à rien comme ça !

 

\- Catherine demande à ce qu'il s'occupe du repas !

 

\- Il le fera ! Alors, la paix !

 

Étienne avait ensuite réconforté le petit Panayotis en le prenant dans ses bras.

 

\- Ça va aller, mon petit, avait-il assuré. On est pas tous comme lui, t'en fais pas. Je te cognerais jamais sur la gueule, je te le promets.

 

Et Panayotis l'avait cru. D'ailleurs, Étienne n'avait jamais failli à cette promesse. Il l'avait aidé à s'adapter à sa nouvelle condition en le protégeant contre Quentin, en faisant passer ses bêtises pour les siennes quand il ne pouvait pas les dissimulées. La Bobine lui avait ensuite enseigné les rudiments des tâches quotidiennes et l'avait pris sous son aile. Cependant, c'était en Étienne que Panayotis avait placé sa confiance et accordé son affection…

 

Avec tendresse, Étienne justement, baissa les yeux vers le petit garçon aux longues jambes, et fut attendrit par ses grands yeux suppliants. Il le prit alors dans ses bras de sorte à lui montrer le contenu de la brouette. L'enfant, curieux, écouta la conversation des grands, et s'imprégna de toutes ces subtilités d'un langage qu'il ne comprenait pas, tous ces problèmes qui le dépassaient, et qui nourriraient ses interrogations et ses angoisses…

 

\- Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? demandait Azzeddine en examinant une chemise.

 

\- Ça n'a pas été facile, sourit Valentine en glissant une main dans sa besace. Mais oui. Je crois bien que c'est ça.

 

Discrètement, elle lui tendit un exemplaire des _Jeunes Filles_ d'Henry de Montherlant. Azzeddine, qui aimait tant tromper l'ennui dans la lecture, sourit avant de glisser quelques pièces dans sa main, tant pour payer le vêtement que pour le service rendu. Valentine n'était ainsi pas seulement une simple colporteuse. Elle était également une amie qui apportait aux employés prisonniers des nouvelles du monde extérieur. Si elle demandait un peu d'argent en échange, c'était avant tout pour vivre, mais le prix restait raisonnable…

 

\- Et Vincent ? murmura Hugo. Tu sais ce qu'il est devenu ?

 

\- Je t'ai pris le journal comme tu me l'as demandé, répondit Valentine en lui tendant un feuillet. J'espère que tu y trouveras ce que tu cherches…

 

Naturellement, Valentine n'avait jamais appris à lire. C'était une fille-mère de la campagne, suffisamment occupée entre ses poules et son petit commerce de laine. Elle savait tenir ses comptes, et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

 

Hugo ouvrit donc _La Touraine Républicaine_ et lu attentivement chaque entrefilet. Ses yeux brillaient d'un espoir un peu fou que chaque page tournée éteignait un peu plus. Lorsqu'il eut refermé le quotidien sans y trouver le nom de son artiste, il paya Valentine, avant de retourner dans les Communs, l'objet de sa déception caché sous un pantalon qu'il avait pris au hasard. Panayotis devina sa peine, et sentit son petit cœur se serrer.

 

\- Pourquoi 'y est triste, Hugo ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

 

\- Ça lui passera, éluda Étienne en posant une bise sonore sur sa joue. Alors, cette veste ? Un prix d'ami ! Tu sais que tu es la bienvenue à notre table lorsque Quentin a le dos tourné ! On t'a déjà donné du lard et du café sous le manteau ! Allez !

 

\- Et les œufs que mes poules vous donnent ? rit Valentine.

 

\- Un beau geste ! sourit Azzeddine en joignant les mains en prière. Toi tu ne vas pas turbiner toute la nuit ! Imagine, l'amie ! _Imagine_  !

 

Valentine ricana, avant d'accepter l'offre d'un vague geste de la main.

 

\- T'es pas croyable, céda-t-elle en rangeant les quelques piécettes dans sa poche. Ça ira, va ! Mais la prochaine fois gardez-moi quelque chose !

 

\- J'veux ça !

 

Panayotis se pencha en avant pour récupérer un morceau de tissu qui dépassait, et ne dû son salut qu'aux prodigieux réflexes d'un Étienne particulièrement attentif. Avec brusquerie, l'enfant tira sur un simple mouchoir sur lequel une obscure petite bourgeoise s'était exercée à la broderie, activité que toute jeune fille se devait d'apprendre. Sans doute avait-il été attiré par les motifs de fleurs géométriques et les animaux maladroits. Pas peu fier de sa trouvaille, il le noua autour de son cou comme il avait vu ses aînés le faire. Attendri, Étienne plongea la main dans sa poche pour payer la mantille mais Valentine refusa d'un signe de tête poli.

 

\- Qu'il le garde ! Je n'en tirerai rien de toutes les façons…

  


*

  


\- Quoi que demande le client il faut le satisfaire, expliquait La Bobine en préparant la chambre. Et c'est normal ! Le client, c'est le maître absolu dès l'instant où il _paye_ ! Tout ce qu'il veut tu le veux, tout ce qu'il demande tu le fais ! C'est eux ta priorité !

 

Martin n'osa pas répondre à La Bobine ce qu'il pensait de ces « priorités. » Alors, muet comme une tombe, il obéissait en silence, et pliait les draps de soie avant de refermer les tentures rouges. Machinalement, il eut un regard pour les rubans noirs qui attendaient sagement sur le couvre-lit, et réprima un frisson. La Bobine sourit.

 

\- Paul est peut-être un peu inconscient d'accepter ce genre de choses, mais rassure-toi il sait ce qu'il fait. Et crois-moi lorsque je te dis qu'il n'a rien contre ces petits jeux…

 

\- Des « jeux » ? répéta Martin, outré. Parce que c'est un jeu que d'être suspendu par les poignets au montant d'un lit pendant qu'on se frappe ? Drôle de jeu…

 

\- C'est un jeu pour le client, donc c'est un jeu pour lui ! Monsieur Le Drécand est un de nos clients les plus exigeants et qui a les _moyens_ de l'être… Paul n'a pas le choix que de lui obéir ! Mais ne t'en fais pas ! Regarde derrière toi !

 

Avec un haussement de sourcil, Martin s'exécuta et croisa son propre regard dans le reflet d'un vieux miroir.

 

\- C'est un faux, lui apprit La Bobine. Quentin reste derrière. Il surveille. Si jamais un client va trop loin, il entre…

 

Martin s'abstint encore une fois de tout commentaire tandis qu'il ramassait les dernières poussières de la chambre, songeant que le client aurait tout le temps d'étrangler Paul ou de lui crever un œil le temps que Quentin intervienne. Il suffisait d'un battement de cil, d'une arme bien cachée…

 

La porte justement, s'ouvrit, non pas sur un Paul prêt à subir les pires outrages mais sur un Azzeddine souriant, chaudement emmitouflé dans une djellaba colorée. D'une démarche chaloupée, il s'avança et débarrassa Martin de ses instruments de ménage, avant de lui prendre les mains avec tendresse.

 

\- Toi, tu viens avec moi ! sourit-il. J'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, La Bobine ! ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son condisciple.

 

Il n'obtint pas de réponses. La Bobine s'était détournée de son camarade d'un geste maladroit, dissimulant son visage gangrené sous son masque, se condamnant au silence. Martin sentit les longues mains d'Azzeddine se mettre à trembler.

 

\- La Bobine, insista Azzeddine, regarde-moi. _S'il te plaît_ _._

 

L'ombre trapue du malade se voûta davantage. Azzeddine observa un instant sa silhouette, la mine sombre, avant de soupirer et d'entraîner le jeune homme hors de la chambre. Fermement, il l'entraîna au sous-sol, dans une pièce isolée, sans fenêtre.

 

À l'intérieur, de grands miroirs, des étagères remplis de baumes et de savons, quelques sièges en bois terni, et trois lavabos sur lesquels des bouteilles avaient été entassées. Le tout sentait l'humidité et le renfermé. Azzeddine, après avoir refermé la porte, avant de passer son ample vêtement par-dessus ses épaules. D'un geste désinvolte il le jeta dans un coin de la pièce, s'amusant de la mine horrifiée de Martin qui avait porté ses doigts à sa bouche en constatant la nudité de son camarade.

 

\- C'est quoi cette tête ? sourit Azzeddine. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que je suis épouvantable à regarder ? Mes clients me disent pourtant le contraire !

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! s'emporta Martin en se détournant.

 

\- T'apprendre, répondit simplement Azzeddine comme si toute cette situation était naturelle. Allez. Déshabille-toi.

 

Le jeune homme ne bougeait pas. Figé de terreur, il ne put rien faire d'autre que de secouer la tête de droite à gauche. Azzeddine osa un pas en sa direction. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le jeune homme lança le poing en avant, et profitant de la confusion se réfugia dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'y recroquevilla, comme s'il souhaitait offrir à son adversaire le moins de prise possible. Ses yeux s'étaient animés d'une flamme incandescente, un désir de combattre jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait, pour ne pas s'offrir. En un sens Azzeddine le trouva _chanceux_ _._ Lui-même avait perdu cette rage de vivre depuis bien longtemps.

 

Son aîné sourit tristement, avant de franchir la distance qui les séparait avec bien plus de prudence.

 

\- Je ne te ferai aucun mal, tenta-t-il de l'amadouer. Je suis simplement venu t'apprendre.

 

Martin lui adressa un regard terrifié, et perdu. L'animosité s'en était allée pour ne laisser place qu'à l'incompréhension la plus totale.

 

\- Tu es très mignon, affirma Azzeddine, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. J'ai pas l'intention de te retourner et de te prendre, hein ? Je veux juste t'apprendre les règles de la Maison. Alors viens. Il faut que t'apprennes comment on se lave quand on est une catin, surtout si tu veux pas finir comme la Bobine. Allez, approche. Plus vite ce sera fait, ajouta-t-il dans un rire, plus vite je te laisserai tranquille !

 

Il y eut un instant de flottement, une ultime hésitation. Et puis, comme une petite marque de confiance, Martin retira ses pieds de ses vieilles chaussures, puis dénoua les boutons de sa grossière chemise à carreaux. Désireux de préserver un tant soit peu sa pudeur, Azzeddine consentit à lui remettre une chemise de bain et à se détourner. Maladroitement, le jeune homme se prépara, un peu gauche dans cette chemisette de lin épaisse.

 

\- Approche-toi, sourit Azzeddine en puisant de l'eau à l'aide d'un petit sceau de cuivre. Prends ce tub et approche-le des gouttières !

 

Sans un mot, Martin s'exécuta. Timidement, il plaça le grand cylindre près du petit canal qui servait d'évacuation d'eau. Catherine, malgré sa situation plutôt confortable, n'avait cependant pas les moyens d'avoir une baignoire dans toutes les pièces, surtout après la guerre. Ce luxe était réservé aux fantaisies à ses clients.

 

Lorsqu'il eut posé les deux pieds sur la petite plaque, Azzeddine lui versa le contenu de son seau sur la tête. La chemise en toile se colla alors sa peau, révélant sa solide constitution.

 

\- Ta mère t'as bien fait ! le complimenta-t-il.

 

\- Merci, je suppose…

 

Avec un rire, il réitéra l'opération sur lui-même, avant de passer une brosse savonneuse sur son corps, et celui du jeune homme, tirant sur le mauvais tissu pour accéder à son torse dissimulé.

 

\- Ici, il y a des règles, commença-t-il. Nous sommes une famille ! S'il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'entre nous, on le paie tous ! Considère-nous comme tes frères à partir d'aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'on se prépare, on le fait tous ensemble. C'est plus facile, et ça nous permet de vérifier qu'aucun de nous n'est malade, et c'est plus rapide.

 

Ramassant le savon informe, Azzeddine en préleva un peu pour en mettre dans les cheveux de Martin, songeant qu'il faudrait sans doute les couper, ils constituaient une partie de son charme.

 

\- Laves-toi bien, c'est très important, insista-t-il. Si un client se plaint de ton odeur ou de ton hygiène, Quentin te puniras et Catherine te filera une amande. Tu te nettoies avant et après le service ! Il faudra te nettoyer comme ça avant et après le service.

 

Martin obéit, prenant grand soin à cacher ce qu'il avait de plus intime. La brosse, appliquée énergiquement dans son dos, rougissait sa peau mais la nettoyait de ce qu'on appelait ici la « crasse du dehors. »

 

\- Tout ce qui se trouve ici est à tout le monde, sauf le parfum ! Ça coûte cher, et puis c'est super personnel ! T'achèteras le tien avec ton premier salaire, en attendant je te prêterai le mien ! Catherine fait venir tous les premier lundi du mois un médecin. Tu ne le payes pas, mais si tu es malade, tu paies ton Mapharsen1 ! Et elle prélèvera sur ton argent tes frais de bouche et de lit ! Lave-toi bien, mais ne gaspille pas le savon ! Catherine est très regardante sur les dépenses ! Tiens, sourit-il en lui tendant un linge humide. Frotte-toi les parties. Oh allez ! s'agaça-t-il devant l'hésitation de Martin. Moi aussi j'en ai une !

 

\- Dois-je vraiment m'acquitter de « ça » devant toi ? Répliqua vivement Martin.

 

\- Ce sera plus facile, rétorqua Azzeddine. Faut que tu t'habitues à tout ça ! On est ensemble dans ce merdier, d'accord ? Si t'arrives pas à te foutre à poils devant nous, qu'est-ce que ça va être avec les clients, hein ?

 

Lorsque la toilette fut achevée, Azzeddine rinça son jeune condisciple en lui versant un sceau d'eau sur la tête, avant de prendre sur l'étagère une bouteille contenant un liquide ambré fort odorant. Il en versa une petite quantité dans sa main et frotta énergiquement son visage et son intimité.

 

\- L'Eau de Cologne ça pue, ça brûle un peu, mais c'est encore ce qui est le plus efficace contre les maladies ! Tu regardes bien tes clients, quand il se déshabille, regarde discrètement le p'tit oiseau : si tu vois des rougeurs, des plaques rouges, des marques qui te semblent suspectes, des boutons, tu sors immédiatement de la pièce et tu vas trouver Quentin, même s'il hurle comme un goret, d'accord ? Approche, sourit-il une fois que le jeune homme se fut dûment frictionné. Ça c'est cadeau.

 

Martin sursauta lorsque les doigts d'Azzeddine déposèrent sur son visage une crème à l'odeur de lavande plutôt plaisante. Sentant qu'il se détendait enfin, Azzeddine l'incita à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de bois, et continua ses soins avec un sourire.

 

\- On est pas tes ennemis, mon Petit. On prend soin des uns et des autres. Si on le fait pas, qui le fera pour nous, hein ?

 

\- Ne m'appelle pas « mon Petit » ! siffla néanmoins Martin.

 

Sentant que le jeune homme avait besoin d'avoir le dernier mot pour ne pas se sentir rabaissé, Azzeddine sourit, indulgent, avant de continuer ses soins.

 

\- Catherine veut que tu accueilles les clients avec nous ce soir, lui avoua-t-il.

 

\- Et me vendre, souffla Martin.

 

\- Rassure-toi. Pas aujourd'hui. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Mais tu ne peux pas être présenté au beau linge habillé comme un domestique, pas vrai ?

 

Lorsque Martin fut dûment apprêté, coiffé, et délicatement poudré, Azzeddine le couvrit d'un peignoir avant d'ouvrir quelques placards. Il lui glissa entre les bras un pantalon sombre à discrètes rayures blanches, une chemise blanche et un veston ivoire.

 

\- Je pense qu'Hugo ne m'en voudra pas si je te prête quelques-uns de ses vêtements. T'es plus mince que lui, mais ça devrait t'aller. Il va quand même falloir te remplumer mon gars ! Oh, et ajoute ça ! sourit-il en complétant sa tenue d'un foulard blanc.

 

Martin soupira, avant de s'exécuter, songeant qu'il préférait encore être habillé plutôt que d'être inspecté de pieds en capes par son camarade. Azzeddine ajusta sa tenue.

 

\- Là, tu es parfait.

 

\- Tu peux garder tes compliments, soupira Martin. Je n'en veux pas.

 

Azzeddine eut un sourire attristé. Il comprenait. Sans plus un commentaire il le conduisit dans le salon que Panayotis était déjà en train de préparer. La Bobine était déjà probablement en cuisine où il préparait le dîner et recevait les livraisons.

 

\- Ouah ! Approuva Panayotis en se jetant dans les jambes de Martin. Que t'es beau ! J'veux êt'beau comme toi !

 

Martin gloussa malgré lui. L'innocence de Panayotis avait au moins le mérite de le couper du monde, même un seul instant.

 

\- Merci, sourit-il. T'es gentil.

 

\- T'as d'la chance, bouda le petit garçon. Toi t'vas bien manger ce soir ! Moi j'aurai que d'la soupe, encore !

 

Martin leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur, et lui murmura sur le ton du complot :

 

\- Passe me voir au milieu de la soirée, et p'têtre que j'arriverai à te donner des gâteaux.

 

\- C'vrai ?

 

\- J'ai dit « peut-être », d'accord ? Allez, r'tourne au travail !

 

Et tandis que le petit garçon s'éloignait, Azzeddine, faisant une entorse au règlement en lui versant une petite coupe de champagne dans une délicate flûte. Martin la bu d'une seule traite, et s'étonna du grand rire d'Azzeddine.

 

\- Pas comme ça, murmura-t-il en le servant une seconde fois. Mais t'as jamais bu de champagne, ou bien ?

 

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'dans les champs on a les moyens d'se payer du champagne ? s'étrangla Martin. Pas la d'où je viens, en tout cas.

 

\- Tu n'as jamais dit d'où tu venais exactement.

 

\- Lunay, répondit Martin avec un sourire nostalgique. Ne cherche pas. C'est trop loin, tu peux pas connaître.

 

\- Alors, Martin de Lunay, se moqua Azzeddine, tu apprendras que le champagne, c'est précieux ! Ça se savoure ! Il faut en prendre un peu, le garder en bouche, et l'avaler doucement…

 

Martin choisi de ne pas relever le sous-entendu qui était pourtant évident.

 

\- C'est fade, asséna-t-il avec une grimace.

 

\- C'est ce que tu boiras tous les soirs, tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer. Quelque fois, tu auras le droit à quelque chose de plus fort, si les clients le réclament. Viens, il faut que je t'apprenne à servir. Et bois, rit-il. Crois-moi, ça aide à faire passer les choses…

 

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu attends d'autre de moi ?

 

\- La jeunesse est toujours pressée ! s'amusa Azzeddine avec un grand rire. Tu as raison, se radoucit-il, tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps pour apprendre ! Ce soir, tu participeras à la fête : tu auras le droit de boire, de manger, de danser, de fumer avec les clients, tu vas devoir les servir et les amuser, mais tu ne monteras pas dans les chambres. Si un client essaie de te toucher, repousse-le gentiment. Tu n'es pas à vendre, cette nuit.

 

La main calleuse de Martin se crispa sur son verre. Indulgent, Azzeddine le remplit de nouveau, et l'observa le vider d'une traite encore une fois.

 

\- Tout ira bien, affirma-t-il avec tendresse. Ils ne sont pas méchants nos clients, tu sais. Certains peuvent même devenir des amis…

 

\- Permets-moi d'en douter, trancha amèrement Martin.

  


*

  


L'odeur de tabac rempli progressivement la pièce, tandis qu'installé au piano, un client entonnait un petit air entraînant qu'accompagnait le tintement des verres. Si les convives avaient fait attention aux paroles écrites par Maurice Chevalier et péniblement ânonnés par le directeur adjoint de l'imprimerie MAME2, plus doué au piano qu'à la voix, ils auraient compris que le chansonnier dans ses textes était moins naïf qu'on aurait pu le croire, et que chaque mot était savamment peser. Mais à la vérité, personne ne faisait attention à cet imprimeur qui n'avait pas compris les paroles qu'il chantait, du moment qu'il chante. D'ailleurs, ici, on ne parlait pas de politique.

 

On riait beaucoup, dans ce salon bondé. On avait goûté à toutes les petites sucreries que l'on avait posé sur la table en fin de repas, avant de se chuchoter des insanités à l'oreille. On multipliait les plaisirs, avant l'instant ultime, celui pour lequel, on avait payé.

 

Allongé entre le sous-préfet et un contremaître, Hugo s'était partiellement déshabillé, et se laissait cajolé. Il était ivre, ce qui expliquait sans doute qu'il ricane à chaque remarque de ses clients. Paul était monté depuis longtemps avec ce qui semblaient être ses clients habituels, tandis qu'Azzeddine, dans une alcôve, était en train de tirer les cartes. Étienne, lui, avait rempli quelques coupes, avant de monter en bonne compagnie.

 

Un peu à l'écart de cette agitation, Martin observait, enfoncé dans une épaisse banquette, les bras repliés contre son poitrail en signe de défense. Il faisait exactement ce que l'on attendait de lui : il attendait, s'imprégnait de cette ambiance de stupre et de danger, et rien d'autre. Il avait repoussé les avances des quelques clients qui s'étaient approchés, accompagnant chaque refus d'un regard noir par pur esprit de rébellion inutile. Sa petite révolte avait suscité quelques rires, et puis, on l'avait laissé tranquille.

 

Enfin, presque. Le Docteur Gallard s'était montré plus insistant que les autres. Lorsque Martin avait rétorqué qu'il n'était « pas à vendre, » l'homme avait ri, avant de glisser une épaisse main sur sa cuisse pour en caresser l'intérieur.

 

\- Tu auras le prix que tu souhaites, avait souri l'immonde client. Rien que pour le plaisir de te déflorer, je suis prêt à t'offrir tout ce que tu veux !

 

Quentin s'était alors approché, et avait raccompagné l'insistant personnage jusqu'à la sortie. Les règles étaient très strictes, et chacun se devait de les respecter : les employés comme les clients. Martin l'avait remercié d'un sourire timide auquel le terrifiant gardien n'avait pas répondu. Il n'avait de toutes les façons par fait ça pour lui venir en aide comme le comprit rapidement le jeune homme, mais bien pour préserver la marchandise.

 

Résigné à attendre, le jeune homme aux yeux d'un vert intense s'était enfermé dans un mutisme farouche, adressant un regard sinistre à quiconque osait poser les yeux sur lui.

 

Les clients s'étaient finalement désintéressés de son cas pour se concentrer sur de sublimes créatures qui, _elles,_ acceptaient au contraire de s'offrir. L'ennuie le gagnait progressivement, la fatigue avec. Contrairement à ses condisciples, il s'était levé aux aurores pour travailler aux côtés de La Bobine, et, tandis que la nuit avançait, il n'aspirait qu'à rejoindre son inconfortable matelas pour s'abandonner à une nuit sans rêve…

 

Hugo passa devant lui sans le remarquer, accompagné de ses deux clients. Il tenait à peine debout. Il avait visiblement décidé de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool, et son ébriété semblait beaucoup amuser les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Sentant que leurs intentions étaient mauvaises, Martin fut tenté un instant de l'arrêter et de s'en tenir là pour ce soir. Il se ravisa quand, arrivé en haut du premier jeu de marches, Hugo se jeta dans les bras du sous-préfet pour l'embrasser avec passion. Il ne l'écouterait pas, alors à quoi bon ?

 

Une angoisse étreignit soudain son cœur. Que devenait Louison ? L'attendait-elle bien sagement ? Espérait-elle de ses nouvelles ? Ou au contraire, sans lettres de lui, avait-elle décidé d'obéir à son père et de se choisir un autre fiancé ?

 

Avec un rire amer, il songea que cette solution était de loin, la plus sage. N'importe quel jeune homme à Lunay ferait de toutes les façons un meilleur parti que lui-même. Il aurait été bien incapable de la protéger, encore moins de lui offrir un toit, ni même de gagner de l'argent. À part, visiblement, de la pire des façons.

 

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il ne valait pas plus qu'une pauvre femelle. D'une certaine manière, sa place était sans doute ici ! Il ne pouvait être qu'une bonne, un domestique. Et si le sort s'acharnait au point de le prostituer, c'était qu'il y avait une raison à cela…

 

« Seigneur, pourquoi moi ? » songea-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière.

 

Il sursauta en sentant le canapé s'affaisser à ses côtés. Se retournant vivement, prêt à repousser toute intrusion, il soupira tandis qu'il reconnaissait la bouille ensommeillée de Panayotis.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? soupira-t-il de guerre lasse et dans un grognement. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être avec les clients ! Retournes dans les Communs !

 

\- J'arrive pas à dormir, avoua Panayotis.

 

\- Tu y arrives très bien d'ordinaire ! rétorqua Martin. Qu'est-ce que ce soir a de si particulier ?

 

L'enfant eu une moue boudeuse.

 

\- Si ce sont les gâteaux des clients que tu veux, insista le jeune homme, j'ai pas réussi à t'en mettre de côté, j'suis désolé. Tu attendras demain matin pour en manger ! Maintenant re…

 

\- J'ai peur pour toi, trancha l'enfant. Quentin 'y peut être très méchant si les clients 'y sont pas contents ! Et toi, t'sais pas faire les choses comme 'y veulent ! Alors j'suis v'nu voir si les clients 'y te frappaient pas !

 

Touché par ces quelques mots, Martin se laissa attendrir. Il laissa l'enfant s'installer, la tête sur ses genoux, paisible. De toute manière, personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il était encore trop petit, et ne présentait donc aucun intérêt pour les clients. De plus, Quentin était monté aux étages, aux aguets de ce qui se passait dans la Chambre Noire, aussi, l'enfant ne risquait rien.

 

Ne restait plus au salon que deux ou trois clients satisfaits de leur entrevue, ou attendant leur tour. Occupés avec une bouteille de vin, ils se désintéressaient de ce qui se passait dans ce petit boudoir. Pas mécontent d'avoir enfin un peu de calme, Martin sourit, avant de poser tendrement la main sur la tempe du petit. Il caressa distraitement ses longues boucles, désireux de l'apaiser pour l'aider à s'endormir.

 

La méthode semblait efficace, puisqu'il ne fallut qu'un instant pour que la petite tête, épuisée, ne sombre dans un profond sommeil. Martin l'observa encore un instant, avant de rejeter la tête en arrière. Pour tromper l'angoisse et l'ennuie il avait bu beaucoup de vin, sans doute un peu trop, et ses paupières lui semblaient bien lourdes.

 

\- Un enfant ne devrait pas se trouver ici, remarqua une voix.

 

Martin se redressa prestement. Un homme, pourvu d'une certaine élégance, il fallait l'avouer, s'était installé sur la banquette qui lui faisait face.

 

Les traits doux et la mine élégante, cet homme qui lui souriait avec morgue, avait quelque chose d'hypnotique avec ce regard d'acier. Une légère barbe piquetée d'argent venait encore accentuer son charme.

 

Non sans emphase, l'inconnu ouvrit sa veste pour en tirer une boîte à cigarette ainsi que des allumettes. D'un geste très précis, il embrasa le petit cylindre de papier, en tira une bouffée, avant d'en proposer une à Martin. D'un signe de tête dégoûté, celui-ci refusa.

 

\- Pourquoi ne dors-t-il pas dans les étages, ce pauvre garçon ? remarqua l'inconnu en désignant Panayotis du menton.

 

\- Pourquoi ne _nous_ laissez-vous pas dormir ? rétorqua Martin.

 

La réplique sembla amuser le client qui se contenta d'un sourire de connivence.

 

\- Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? proposa-t-il.

 

\- Je ne suis pas à vendre, rétorqua fermement Martin.

 

\- Je le sais. Et puis, il serait indécent de réveiller ce pauvre petit qui semble si bien dormir sur tes genoux. Mais rien ne nous empêche de discuter calmement de sorte à ne pas troubler son sommeil, non ?

 

Martin ne sut que répondre. Méfiant, il posa sa large main sur l'épaule du petit garçon endormi, prêt à le soustraire à la vicissitude présupposée de ce client au moindre geste qu'il jugerait douteux. Il n'avait plus rien d'un jeune homme, mais tout d'un loup sauvage prêt à défendre le plus faible de la meute. Et puis, Martin était peut-être naïf mais pas stupide : il savait bien que de nombreux habitués préféraient la chair jeune et fraîche à celle plus expérimentée de Paul. Lui-même ne présentait un intérêt que parce qu'il était _vierge._

 

Loin d'être offusqué de son regard de défi, le client se releva avant de se servir un verre de vin blanc, un Chevergny particulièrement savoureux. En homme de qualité, il remplit un second ballon pour le jeune homme qu'il lui remit avec un sourire encourageant.

 

\- J'ai beaucoup voyagé, mais je suis toujours revenu vers la Touraine car je ne pouvais pas me passer ses vins, affirma-t-il. Il ne te plaît pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il tandis qu'il remarquait que le jeune homme n'y avait pas goûté. Tu n'aimes pas le vin ?

 

\- Si, rétorqua laconiquement Martin.

 

Les gens de la campagne n'étaient pas aussi pouilleux que ces gens de la ville semblaient le croire. Bien sûr, Martin, aimait le vin et était capable de faire la différence entre un grand cru et de la piquette !

 

\- Et bien goutte donc celui-ci ! insista Le client en s'agitant sur son siège. Catherine sait où se fournir !

 

Méfiant, Martin obéit à l'injonction et fut en effet agréablement surpris par les arômes qui se diffusèrent sur son palais. Effectivement, cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'espèce de mélasse rougeâtre que Catherine leur autorisait au déjeuner. Il était fin et vif et délicieusement sucré.

 

\- Pardonne-moi, sourit son interlocuteur aux tempes grises. J'en oublie la plus élémentaire des politesses ! Quel est ton nom, farouche ami ?

 

\- Je n'ai pas de nom !

 

Azzeddine l'avait déjà mis en garde. La première règle était de surtout taire son nom. Ce petit secret conservait une certaine distance avec leur clientèle. C'était certes un secret de polichinelle, mais c'était nécessaire. Il fallait limiter l'intrusion de leurs « patients » comme se plaisait à le dire Étienne, dans leur vie. « On te trouvera un nom quand tu seras des nôtres, » avait ajouté Azzeddine. « En attendant, ne dis surtout pas que tu t'appelles Martin _._ Ne le dis à personne.»

 

\- Pas encore, remarqua son interlocuteur, mais ça viendra. Moi c'est Yann Barthès. Je suis le directeur des soieries Barthès à Saint-Symphorien3. Et ça fonctionne plutôt bien, sourit-il.

 

\- J'en suis heureux pour vous, grommela Martin, sourcils froncés. Mais encore une fois, je vous le répète : _je ne suis pas à vendre_ _, peu importe le prix que vous mettrez._ Et le petit non plus ! crut-il bon se préciser en raffermissant sa prise sur Panayotis.

 

Yann Barthès eut un rire franc et un peu gras, avant de se pencher en avant, murmurant sur un air de connivence :

 

\- Bah ! Tu ne crains rien avec moi ! Je n'ai jamais eu besoin pour être pleinement heureux ici de monter avec tes camarades ! Ce qu'ils pratiquent dans les chambres ne m'intéresse pas !

 

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

 

La remarque amusa le client. Du reste, elle était pertinente.

 

\- Je viens ici pour avoir une compagnie de qualité, pas une simple relation charnelle… Et puis, ton petit protégé est beaucoup trop jeune ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

 

Rassuré, Martin relâcha alors ses muscles et posant un regard infiniment triste au petit garçon profondément endormi à présent.

 

\- Un enfant qui ne devrait même pas être là, soupira-t-il.

 

\- Crois-moi, répondit Yann d'une voix lasse, il vaut mieux pour lui d'être ici qu'au bagne. On y meurt vite, à ce que l'on dit… au moins, il mange son pain chaque soir !

 

Surpris par tant de sollicitude, inattendue dans la bouche d'un client, Martin releva la tête, et sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il lisait dans les yeux d'acier de cet homme de la bonté. Jamais il n'aurait soupçonné qu'on puisse entrer en ces lieux de perdition sans mauvaises intentions. Son cœur s'en réchauffa. Il finit maladroitement son verre de Chevergny comme pour se donner une contenance.

 

\- Tu sembles troublé, sourit Yann. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 

\- Il ne se passe rien, rétorqua fermement le jeune homme en se détournant. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. J'aimerai bien que les gens comme vous nous fichent la paix.

 

\- Les gens comme moi ? releva Yann avec un sourire. Tu veux dire, les gens riches ou les homosexuels ?

 

\- Les deux, siffla Martin avec dédain. Vous et vos maladies de la ville, laissez-nous tranquille ! J'ai pas demandé à être là, moi !

 

La réplique arracha un rire à l'homme d'importance qui reposa son verre, avant de glisser à terre et de se diriger vers le vestibule où une bonne du nom de Camille, lui remit ses effets personnels. E _lle_ _,_ aurait la chance une fois son travail terminé de pouvoir quitter la Maison pour rejoindre époux et enfants, son misérable salaire en poche !

 

Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que Martin remarqua que sa jambe gauche était parfaitement immobile, et qu'il la traînait comme un poids mort. Son pas était lourd et lent, si bien que Martin se demanda un instant s'il s'agissait de sa vraie jambe ou d'une prothèse.

 

\- Vous partez donc vexé ! remarqua Martin, interloqué par sa fuite.

 

\- Pas le moins du monde. Nous, nous reverrons, jeune effronté ! lui assura-t-il avec un sourire. Sois en certain !

 

Surpris, Martin observa l'élégant personnage quitter la Maison. Maladroitement, il reposa son verre, perplexe, se demandant encore si cette improbable conversation avait réellement eu lieu. Avait-il réellement parlé avec un client comme on parle avec un autre chrétien, sans subordination, sans colère ?

 

Panayotis gémit. Martin secoua la tête avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le petit garçon. Puisque Quentin était occupé, et que Catherine s'en était retournée dans ses appartements depuis bien longtemps, il pouvait s'autoriser à quitter cette aire de complot.

 

\- Allez petit flemmard, se moqua-t-il. Il est temps d'aller se coucher !

 

Le petit garçon ouvrit les yeux un instant, avant de sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil. Avec un soupire tout à la fois agacé et attendri, Martin le souleva comme s'il ne s'était agi que d'un sac de plumes, avant de le porter jusque dans les Communs où lui-même avait très envie de se réfugier.

 

L'ascension fut difficile. Panayotis, malgré sa corpulence frêle quoiqu'il fut très grand pour son âge, pesait son poids. Martin parvint, au détour du premier étage, à le réveiller à moitié pour qu'il l'aide un peu. Passant sans faire attention devant les vieux meubles disparates qui débordaient de vêtements, Martin traversa les petites chambres, avant de déposer délicatement le gamin dans le lit du fond. C'était aussi la chambre de Paul. La pièce que le plus vieux avait investi, et dans laquelle il avait accepté la présence de Panayotis, était la plus proche du poêle. Le privilège de l'expérience.

 

Non sans une certaine tendresse, Martin borda le petit garçon, avant de caresser sa tempe.

 

\- J't'aime bien, t'sais, Martin, gémit l'enfant en saisissant dans son sommeil la main de son aîné. Y faut pas qu'tu crois que personne 'y t'aime, ici…

 

Ces quelques mots insufflèrent dans le cœur de Martin un sentiment nouveau. Il manqua un battement, tandis qu'il se rendait compte que cet enfant ferait désormais parti de sa vie. L'admettre, c'était admettre qu'il vivrait ici. Qu'il lui faudrait s'adapter. Qu'il deviendrait, comme les autres, comme l'avait été La Bobine…

 

Ce tout ça serait désormais sa vie…

 

Retenant son trouble, Martin laissa là l'enfant endormi avant de s'asseoir sur le lit qu'on lui avait attribué. Là seulement, il laissa ses larmes glisser le long de ses joues. N'ayant plus d'autre espoir, il se laissa tomber à genou devant le petit crucifère qui avait été planté dans un recoin de la pièce par un de ses condisciples avant de joindre les mains devant son visage. Il ne lui restait plus rien d'autre que la foi dans laquelle on l'avait élevé.

 

\- « Je _vous salue, Marie, comblée de grâce, » récita_ -t-il. «  _Le Seigneur est avec vous. Vous êtes bénie entre toutes les femmes, et Jésus, votre enfant, est béni. Sainte Marie, Mère de Dieu… »_

 

Quelques sanglots lui échappèrent tandis que l'horreur de la situation pénétrait doucement son esprit. Il allait devenir une _prostituée_ _._ Une _catin_. On allait l'obliger à vendre son corps. Et il ne pouvait rien pour les contrer. Il était démuni.

 

\- Je vous en supplie aidez-moi, supplia-t-il en se recroquevillant à terre. Par pitié ! Quoi que j'ai pu faire, ne m'abandonnez pas !

  


  


*

 

  


\- MAIS T'ES VRAIMENT ABRUTI !

 

D'un geste brusque, Paul jeta Hugo dans la pièce d'eau. Trop ivre pour conserver son équilibre, Hugo tomba mollement sur le carrelage, et sous l’œil consterné de son aîné, il y éclata de rire. Paul soupira bruyamment, avant de puiser dans la grande cuve d'étain un seau d'eau glacée qu'il jeta au visage de son camarade aviné.

 

Le résultat le dépita davantage encore. Hugo était d'ordinaire un chef d’œuvre de maîtrise qui ne laissait rien au hasard. Tout chez lui était l'objet d'une réflexion minutieuse, de sa tenue à ses gestes en passant par ses mots qu'il mesurait soigneusement. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu aussi pathétique.

 

\- Deux hommes ! S'emporta Paul. Deux hommes dans la chambre ! Et personne pour te protéger ! Et tu es complètement saoul ! Ils auraient pu t'étrangler que tu n'aurais même pas pu te défendre ! Tu es complètement inconscient !

 

\- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? gloussa Hugo qui n'avait même pas essayer de se relever. On sait tous ce que tu fais, hein ?

 

\- Mais moi contrairement à toi je sais ce que je fais et j'ai quelqu'un pour me protéger ! Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi ce soir, Hugo ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crâne ?

 

Hugo rit de nouveau avant de rouler sur le dos. Visiblement, la situation semblait beaucoup l'amuser. Excédé, Paul songea un instant à le laisser là pour la nuit, et revenir le lendemain quand il se serait calmé.

 

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? soupira-t-il en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur. Je te reconnais plus, admit-il. Il est passé où mon Hugo prudent et sûr de lui ? Qu'est-ce que t'en as fait ?

 

L'intéressé cessa soudain de rire. Il se redressa difficilement sur les coudes avant de le fixer avec intensité.

 

\- Il est mort, asséna-t-il d'une voix sourde. Dedienne l'a tué. Il n'y a plus que le Blond. Hugo est mort. Alors laisse les gens faire ce qu'ils veulent du Blond. Tout le monde s'en fout de lui. Le Blond ne compte pas.

 

Après quoi, il se laissa retomber lourdement sur le carrelage. Cette fois il ne riait plus. Ses yeux étaient vides. Au moins, il était calme. Paul hésita un instant, avant de caresser ces boucles blondes qui faisaient une partie de son succès. Il ne s'imaginait pas que l'on pouvait aimer au point de vouloir en mourir si on ne l'était pas en retour. Comment aurait-il pu deviner à quel point son vieil ami souffrait au point de flirter avec le danger comme pour mieux se détruire.

 

\- Hugo, murmura-t-il en le saisissant par le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder. Écoute-moi, l'ami : je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ce genre de choses.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? gémit l'intéressé. J'vais crever ici de toute façon. Alors autant en finir tout de suite. Et puis quand je bois, je ressens plus rien…

 

C'était bien évidemment un mensonge, Paul le savait. L'alcool, en le désinhibant, avait certes brouillé ses sens mais aussi décupler ses émotions.

 

\- T'es pas en état de discuter, soupira Paul. Allez, lève-toi ! On se lave, et après on va aller se coucher, d'accord ?

 

\- Ou on peut faire autre chose, suggéra l’enivré en jouant avec le nœud de son peignoir. Tu pourrais m'apprendre tes petits jeux, hein ?

 

\- Ah ! Tais-toi, petite traînée ! s'agaça Paul. Et relèves-toi au lieu de jouer les Cocottes !

  


 

 

 

 

  


1Mapharsen : médicament antishyphilitique utilisé entre 1930 et 1940.

2MAME : dynastie d'imprimeur et d'éditeur tourangeaux. Les locaux sont entièrement détruits en 1940 et reconstruits une décennie plus tard. Aujourd'hui, le site a été réhabilité et abrite l'école des Beaux-Arts de Tours.

3Saint-Symphorien est un quartier de Tours. La vielle était connue au XIXe et au début du XXe pour des fabriques de soie et de porcelaine.


	4. Partie III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde. 
> 
> Alors oui... je publie au rythme d'une grand-mère asthmatique, c'est vrai. Voici la suite. /!\ Ce chapitre fait mention de violence et de viol. /!\ Si ce genre de thèmes vous est sensible, abordez ce chapitre avec beaucoup de précautions ! 
> 
> Je serai curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Si j'ai été trop graphique ou si vous estimez la scène injuste/obscène/inutile, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Vos commentaires me feront toujours progresser. 
> 
> Merci pour votre soutien à toutes et tous et merci à @GabrielleR pour ses corrections. 
> 
> ... pas vraiment enjoy it sur ce coup là !

Le froid s'était engouffré dans les rues tourangelles, figeant dans la glace l'eau des caniveaux. Les activités de la batellerie s'étaient arrêtées, contraintes et forcées par le givre qui avait figé l'eau des caniveaux. Les habitants de cette vieille ville ne sortaient plus, attendant les beaux jours pour continuer leurs travaux d'extérieurs. Les conditions difficiles mirent fin aux chantiers de reconstruction à l'intérieur de la ville, et l'on se surprit, un temps, à mieux respirer.

 

Le suif avait disparu, du moins pour l'hiver. Les étables et les ateliers qui jalonnaient les rues du quartier Plumereau avaient fermés pour la plupart, attendant le redoux pour reprendre leurs activités. On s'y promenait mieux.

 

Malgré la terre gelée et l'eau qui s'infiltrait dans le cuire des chaussures, chacun se surprenait à croire que le temps était bon, du moins pour l'heure…

 

Nous étions le 3 décembre 1937. Les clients ne parlaient plus que de cet Hitler dont les velléités se faisaient de plus en plus grandes vers l'Autriche. L'Allemagne, si lointaine et pourtant si proche, inquiétait les français qui avaient assez de problèmes pour ne pas, en plus, se préoccuper de cette sale guerre que l'on sentait venir. Nombreux d'entre eux, inquiets, songeaient que « tout ça finirait mal », sans parvenir à mettre réellement un mot sur ce « tout ça. »

 

Les nazis étaient cependant encore loin. C'était encore obscurs, inexistants. La peur était là, sans doute, mais pour l'heure, l'on ne pensait qu'aux fêtes de fin d'années qui approchaient à grand pas. Ce serait bientôt Noël. Même les ombres menaçantes d'Hitler et de Mussolini ne pouvaient entacher cette insouciance hivernale.

 

\- Panayotis ! Cesse de faire ta mauvaise tête et dépêches-toi !

 

\- Non ! répliqua vertement l'enfant en se reculant. Ça pue ! Ça pue vraiment trop ! Qu'c'en est pas vivable ! Pis c'trop chaud ! Et j'froid, moi ! Mes mains elles gèlent !

 

Amusé, Martin retint un rire. C'était précisément ce qu'il aimait chez ce petit garçon : qu'il se montre teigneux et revêche. L'enfant était comme un souffle de liberté dans cette horrible Maison de par son insolence et son insoumission. Il était la vie qui leur manquait.

 

\- Ça te fait rire ? s'agaça La Bobine en fusillant Martin du regard.

 

\- Oui, admit l'intéressé dans un gloussement. Surtout si ça te met en colère !

 

\- Ah ! Vraiment ? On est en train de perdre un temps _considérable_ , et j'ai pas l'intention d'y passer la journée ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué : il fait froid !

 

\- J'aime les enfants indisciplinés !

 

\- M'est avis que tu devais en être, non ?

 

Martin rit de nouveau, avant de reprendre son travail, désireux de s'occuper l'esprit pour s'empêcher de penser. Du reste, ce travail n'était clairement pas fait pour les mains encore fragiles d'un petit garçon.

 

Du temps où il était encore libre et heureux sous le soleil des campagnes, il s'était adonné, presque avec plaisir, à cette activité ingrate. C'était dans les campagnes une tâche dont on s'acquittait dans les champs, loin des chaumières pour éviter tout désagrément et en général au printemps. C'était long et difficile, mais cependant nécessaire, à plus forte raison lorsque l'on habitait une Maison de luxe.

 

Le blanchiment du linge domestique était en effet un labeur long, pénible et particulièrement odorant. L'eau dans lequel devait bouillir les draps et autres chemises était mêlé à du bicarbonate de soude. Il en résultait une exhalaison infecte, mais la méthode était d'une efficacité redoutable.

 

À présent que les draperies était débarrassées de toutes tâches et avait recouvré une pureté de neige, il fallait le sortir de la grande cuve brûlante, avant de jeter dans une autre auge, cette fois remplie d'une eau glacée – ce qui en cette saison n'était pas très difficile à obtenir, et il fallait veiller au contraire à ce qu'elle ne cristallise pas ! Et il fallait nettoyer vite, débarrasser le vêtement de cette infâme odeur avant que celle-ci ne s'imprègne définitivement. Aussi, Martin comprenait aisément la colère de Panayotis. Cette besogne exigeait que l'on respire des vapeurs qui brûlaient les poumons et que l'on s'ébouillante les mains.

 

\- Laisse-le tranquille, soupira Martin en brossant énergiquement une alèse de lin. Il n'a qu'à amidonner les cols, et ça sera bien suffisant pour aujourd'hui ! On peut très bien se débrouiller tout seul, on est pas impotent…

 

Levant un regard amusé vers un malade de la syphilis outré, il se résolu à enfoncer le clou non sans un sourire cynique.

 

\- … enfin, quand je dis « nous, » je parle de « moi, » bien sûr !

 

\- Tu sais comment te faire des amis, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua La Bobine dans un sourire.

 

\- Allons ! Ne me dis pas que ça ne te change pas de l'ordinaire, quelqu'un qui ne pleure pas sur ton sort !

 

La Bobine émit un petit bruit qui devait vaguement ressembler à un rire, avant de reprendre son nettoyage.

 

\- C'est bien les gars de la campagne, ça ! se moqua-t-il. Toujours à jouer les durs ! C'est vrai que j'aime bien la façon dont tu me regardes, réfléchi-t-il finalement en extirpant maladroitement avec une ramette un second drap du bac. Toi au moins tu n'as pas pitié de ma pauvre gueule ! Mais avec cette foutue plaie qui me ronge de l'intérieur jusqu'à l'âme je ne peux pas mettre les mains dans l'eau et d'ordinaire, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Panayotis, cette _petite_ _peste_ ne rechigne pas à la tâche !  _Viens ici ou je te rosse les fesses_ _!_

 

Effronté, le petit garçon se mit à courir tout autour du jardinet en riant. Martin lui envia un instant sa si belle humeur et son candeur, et aurait été bien d'avis de le rejoindre dans son hilarité. Levant les yeux au ciel sans se départir de son sourire, il reprit le rinçage après avoir soufflé sur ses mains glacées pour espérer les réchauffer.

 

Cela faisait un petit moment maintenant, contre son gré, dans cette Maison. Chaque jour, il s'appliquait non sans un certain zèle aux tâches de la domesticité, tandis que chaque soir, ses condisciples l'obligeaient à s'apprêter pour rejoindre le salon. Et chaque soir n'était qu'un ennui de plus. Buté, bravache, surtout terrorisé, il se refusait à toute discussion avec leurs clients, restait sagement assis dans un coin, repoussant toutes les propositions d'un grognement. Enfin. Toutes, à de rares exceptions.

 

Yann Barthès, propriétaire d'atelier de soies, était bien le seul à pouvoir pénétrer son armure de mutisme. Avec flegme, il s'asseyait à ses côtés et engageait la conversation après lui avoir proposé un verre. Et Martin l'écoutait, rétorquait vertement parfois, s'était même surpris à sourire en de rares occasions, mais ne se montrait jamais désagréable en sa compagnie.

 

Et chaque nuit, il suppliait le Ciel pour qu'une âme charitable vienne le délivrer. Il récitait des psaumes qu'on l'avait forcé à apprendre par cœur en espérant que, cette fois-ci, un miracle se produise. Mais à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux il n'avait pas disparu. Il était toujours dans cette Maison, dans un entre-deux terrifiant. Alors, et puisqu'il ne pouvait expier ses fautes sans savoir réellement lesquels l'avait conduites jusqu'ici – sans doute n'avait-il pas assez de foi en lui – il se punissait en s'infligeant des souffrances qu'il espérait rédemptrices. Peut-être qu'à force de se faire du mal, le Seigneur finirait par baisser les yeux vers sa misérable personne.

 

C'était pourquoi Martin laissait cette brosse aux poils durs gratter le bout de ses doigts, arrachant la peau par endroit, et ne les retiraient pas tandis que la soude mordait les petites plaies à vif.

 

Nul doute que s'il n'avait pas eu pour lui l'affection de Panayotis, les bontés de La Bobine, et la prévenance d'Azzeddine qui avait à cœur de lui enseigner tout, des us et coutumes de leur prison – visiblement, ça avait l'air de l'amuser et de lui passer le temps – il serait devenu fou. Et s'il n'avait pas rencontré Monsieur Barthès qui arrivait encore à le distraire un peu, à susciter chez lui quelque sursaut de fierté, il serait certainement mort d'ennui.

 

Martin eut un petit sourire en coin. Pour dire le vrai, parler avec ce marchant de soie lui faisait un bien fou. Parmi tous les porcs qui rôdaient dans le salon de l’Étoile Bleue, Yann Barthès était le seul à le regarder sans concupiscence, et à le voir tel qu'il était, à savoir, un être humain. Et aussi minime fut-elle, cette considération était comme un baume sur son âme désemparée. Alors il acceptait de boire en sa compagnie, il s'autorisait à lui sourire et il lui prêtait une oreille attentive. L'homme était de surcroît intéressant. Il avait voyagé des Indes à la Chine avant de vivre quelques années à Londres. Il avait repris l'atelier familial et l'avait fait fructifier. Martin aimait entendre ses récits d'Orient, ces histoires à propos de la Mandchourie et de l'Empereur Puyi enfermé dans son palais.

 

Yann Barthès lui offrait de quoi rêver. Et c'était bon. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, Martin imaginait comme il le pouvait la Cité Interdite – il se la figurait rouge, bleue ou jaune, bigarrée et tellement différente ce qu'il pouvait connaître ici. Ses divagations l'entraînaient aux Indes où la voix de Yann lui contait encore et encore les marchés de Jaipur, les étals de Bombay remplies de fruit et de tentures colorées. Cet homme devenait peu à peu comme une respiration au sein de ce monde étriqué, une touche de légèreté. Nombreux étaient les clients qui venaient voir Azzeddine en quête d'exotisme, quand bien même celui-ci était feint. Yann remplissait auprès de lui cette fonction.

 

\- Mais c'est qu'on rit beaucoup ici !

 

La Bobine rabattit alors précipitamment son masque sur son visage de sorte à se dissimuler complètement, avant de fuir vers le fond du jardin d'un pas gauche. Martin considéra son ami avec tristesse, songeant qu'il ne perdrait sans doute rien à accepter la mort qui le rongeait, si ce n'était à ne plus être seul, avant de relever la tête. Il adressa un sourire désolé à Paul, que l'attitude du malade semblait peiner.

 

Une demi-seconde les yeux de Martin se posèrent sur la marque de morsure à son cou. L'apprenti fit mine de ne rien avoir remarqué, avant de reprendre son travail d'un air détaché. Moins il en savait sur ce qui se passait dans la Chambre Noire, et mieux il se portait.

 

\- Ça n'est pas douloureux, affirma Paul qui avait bien vu où glissait son regard. Ça ne l'est plus.

 

\- Ce n'est pas _convenable_ , rétorqua Martin.

 

\- Pas plus que d'être l'esclave de cette Maison, c'est bien le moindre de mes torts. Et puis c'est ainsi que je me fais des clients fidèles. Tu t'y habitueras !

 

\- Si tu le dis… Je ne veux rien savoir de ce que te demandes tes clients ! trancha-t-il d'une voix dure. Tant que tu ressors entier de la Chambre Noire, moi ça me va, hein ?

 

Panayotis, inconscient de ce drame, se jeta alors sur le nouvel arrivant, riant à gorge déployée. Il écarta les bras dans l'espoir que Paul le prenne dans les siens, et fut assez déçu de voir que le plus vieux de ses aînés n'avait pas l'intention de lui accorder une si gentille étreinte.

 

\- Y est où, Étienne ? demanda-t-il innocemment – car Étienne, _lui_ , ne lui refusait rien. Y 'est pas avec toi ?

 

\- Il est occupé, éluda le plus vieux en grattant sa barbe d'une main, la tête du petit de l'autre. Et toi, tu m'as l'air d'être un sacré garnement ! Aide donc La Bobine dans son travail, je dois parler à Martin d'un truc de grand !

 

\- Ça pue vraiment trop ! rétorqua Panayotis en tirant la langue pour accentuer ses propos. J'ai pas du tout envie !

 

\- Est-ce parce que je suis là que tu fais ta mauvaise tête ? s'enquit Martin avec un sourire.

 

\- Mais j'me brûle les mains !

 

\- Alors est-ce à La Bobine de se les brûler, seul ? Dans son état ? insista Paul. Sois gentil mon Petit, aide-le… et je te mettrai de la brioche de côté pour demain matin, d'accord ?

 

\- C'est promis ?

 

\- Puisque je te le dis ?

 

\- Jure-le !

 

Martin allait arguer qu'il ne fallait pas jurer, avant de sourire en voyant Paul se signer avec déférence. Panayotis sembla considérer la question, avant de sourire. « Marché conclu, » visiblement. Récupérant d'autorité la brosse dans les mains de Martin, il se mit à l'ouvrage, en pestant, certes… On ne pouvait pas tout exiger d'un enfant après tout !

 

La Bobine, lui, s'en était allé, prétextant manquer de savon pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard de Paul. Du coin de l'œil, Martin l'avait vu claudiquer jusqu'à la réserve, et s'y tapir comme un rat. Malgré lui, Martin le trouvait ridicule. Ce n'était pas en fuyant le regard de ses camarades que les plaies allaient disparaître ! Avait-il l'intention de rester ainsi, mi-bête, mi-fantôme, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

 

\- C'est Quentin qui t'envoie ? soupira Martin après s'être éloigné de quelques pas. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore oublié de nettoyer, cette fois ? J'ai préparé toutes les chambres ! _Monsieur_ veut-il que je raccommode en plus ses chaussettes ?

 

Il était vrai que la gargouille avait pris en grippe Martin et ce depuis le premier jour. Sans doute n'avait-il apprécié que le jeune homme tente de se défendre, et lui assène quelques coups bien placés ! Si les autres s'étaient résignés à subir, lui, avait encore au fond de son cœur un semblant de rage qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. Ainsi, il n'avait pas peur de Quentin. Pas encore. Et l'homme de main lui rendait son insolence au centuple, trouvant le moindre prétexte pour l'obliger à recommencer ses corvées, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse, le soir venu, sur les genoux, éreinté et plus docile.

 

\- Pas ici, rétorqua Paul en lui pressant l'épaule, viens avec moi. Nous devons parler…

  


*

 

 

\- Non.

 

Un souffle. Un mot. Mais ferme. Un simple non. Comme un déni. Car « non » effectivement, une telle chose ne pouvait être possible. Martin ne pouvait accepter cela. Pas après tant de sacrifices. Pas après avoir négocié avec lui-même pour accepter de devenir cette bonne à tout faire taillable et corvéable à merci. Pas après s'être résigné à ces travaux de femmes.

 

On ne pouvait pas lui demander de s'avilir encore ! On ne pouvait pas lui demander son _consentement_. On ne pouvait pas lui demander qu'il _participe_ à cette infamie !

 

Comment pouvait-on accepter _ça_ ?

 

Azzeddine, qui lui avait appris la terrible nouvelle, soupira. Il se doutait que la chose serait difficile. Mais le choix n'appartenait plus à ce pauvre Martin depuis longtemps. Enfermé dans les Communs avec ses camarades, le voici qui secouait de la tête, bras croisés contre son poitrail dans le vain espoir de se protéger, tremblant, repoussant toutes les marques de sollicitude avec une fougue toute nouvelle, réfutant dans la violence et la douleur l'avenir qui se profilait.

 

La sentence avait été rendue le matin même, et transmise par la menace de Quentin. Catherine en avait décidé ainsi : Martin allait être vendu ce soir. Plus précisément, on allait vendre sa pureté qui avait ici beaucoup de la valeur. Nombreux étaient les clients à désirer son corps, à vouloir être le premier homme à s'emparer de son corps. Elle avait laissé l'appétit grandir, avant de faussement céder.

 

Pour toutes les catins et les hommes de plaisirs, c'était un rite de passage nécessaire, soumis à tout un cérémoniel qui variait d'une Maison à l'autre au gré de la fantaisie d'un puissant. Cependant, il était de coutume constante d'organiser une vente aux enchères, pour le plus grand plaisir des clients et des mères maquerelles.

 

Pour celui qui constituait l'objet de cette vente, c'était un supplice. C'était une blessure qui s'imprégnerait à jamais dans son corps et son esprit, un traumatisme qu'il faudrait bien vite oublier…

 

\- Montre-toi, raisonnable ! s'emporta Paul en saisissant le jeune homme par les poignets. Tu n'as pas le choix !

 

\- NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

 

La violence avec laquelle Martin repoussa Paul tétanisa un instant son condisciple qui se recula. C'était qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser mordre par ce fauve !

 

\- S'il te plaît, hésita Azzeddine. Essaie de comprendre…

 

\- Comprendre _quoi_ ? s'emporta Martin. Comprendre que vous voulez faire de moi une _catin_ ? _Jamais_ ! Au nom de Sainte Mère de D…

 

Une gifle rudement appliquée sur sa joue l'empêcha d'aller plus avant. Furieux, Hugo venait de lui imposer le silence avec une brusquerie qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Il lui saisit violemment le col, rapprochant son visage du sien de sorte à ce qu'il ne perde pas un mot de ce qu'il allait lui dire.

 

Il fallait qu'Hugo eu bien du courage pour s'en prendre ainsi à un jeune homme qu'il dominait par la taille, mais en qui grondait une telle sauvagerie qu'il était capable de terrasser les plus forts. Ou qu'il fut tout simplement inconscient. Quentin avait gardé des griffures sur son visage pendant des semaines, et, s'il le voulait, Martin pourrait très bien obliger Hugo à le lâcher immédiatement.

 

Sa brutalité vint cependant à bout de celle de Martin. Soufflé qu'on se montra plus revêche que lui-même, il rendit les armes, acceptant de s'en remettre entièrement au jugement de cet homme au visage si parfait, froid et distant.

 

\- _Ne mêle plus jamais Dieu à tout ce qui se passe ici, tu m'entends_ ?! éructa Hugo d'une voix sombre, déformée par la colère. Dans la bouche d'une pute c'est un blasphème ! Tu te feras pardonné auprès de Marie-Madeleine, la reine des catins, mais tu ne t'adresses plus jamais à la Sainte Vierge, t'as compris ?! Alors maintenant, _tiens_ - _toi_ _tranquille_ , et laisse-nous t'aider ! Où ce sera Quentin qui s'en chargera ! Tu n'y gagneras _rien_ , hormis d'être vendu pour moins cher de ta valeur quand il en aura fini avec toi !

 

\- Tu ne mesures pas ta chance, grommela Paul qui était, lui aussi, à bout de patience. Nous n'étions, pour la plupart d'entre nous, pas plus vieux que Pana' lorsqu'on s'est fait déflorer !

 

Figé de stupeur, Martin se tint immobile un instant, avant de se laisser retomber à genou, le visage entre ses mains pour dissimuler des larmes tant de honte que de peur. Touché par tant de détresse qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, Azzeddine s'agenouilla devant lui, et l'obligea à le regarder. Il lui sourit tendrement.

 

\- Laisse-nous t'aider. Tu n'es pas obligé de subir ça tout seul. Rappelle-toi de ce que je te disais : nous sommes comme des frères. Nous  _savons. On sera là après. Toujours._

 

Le jeune homme se mit à trembler mais, malgré-tout, il se refusait à rompre le contact visuel avec Azzeddine, cherchant dans son assurance et sa bienveillance un rocher auquel s'accrocher dans la houle de ses peurs, le flux et reflux de son destin incertain et la tempête qui s'annonçait.

 

\- Lève-toi, souffla gentiment Azzeddine en posant une main sur ses épaules. La Patronne a des exigences pour toi. Il te faut te préparer…

  


*

  


Un silence pesant régnait dans le sanatorium depuis plusieurs heures. Debout, le dos droit et le regard lointain, Martin avait tout du martyr chrétien qu'on allait jeter dans la fosse aux lions, déguisé à l'Antique1 comme pour mieux montrer le pathétisme de la situation. Le voile léger censé imiter le _chîton_ grec, était hyalin, si bien qu'on en devinait le corps sans qu'il fût besoin de le dénuder.

 

Paul, considéré comme le plus sage par l'expérience, s'était vu confier la lourde tâche de le lui prodiguer les derniers conseils tandis que ses camarades s'employaient à préparer son corps. Quel doux euphémisme !

 

Le visage était rasé de près, le corps lavé, la peau ointe, les mains cajolées, les cheveux savamment coupés, peignés, le cou parfumé… Et durant tout le processus il s'était laissé faire, sans plus une plainte, pas même une larme, rien. Il était à l'image d'une statue Antique, vivante dans ses chairs, mais immobile comme la mort. Mais était-ce de la fierté ? Ou de la résignation ?

 

Le cœur lourd, Azzeddine acheva d'attacher la fine étoffe, avant de caresser la joue de son cadet avec douceur. Fort heureusement, Hugo avait su mesurer sa force. Aucune marque rouge n'était à déplorer sur son visage. Du reste, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui faire mal, simplement de lui faire peur.

 

\- Ne t'en fais pas, _mon Petit_ , souffla Azzeddine. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

 

Aucune réponse. Pas même ce sifflement devenu habituel entre eux, ce « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » C'était à peine si Martin avait tourné les yeux vers lui.

 

\- Laisse-toi faire, continuait Paul. Les clients désirent ton inexpérience. Obéit et laisse-toi guider.

 

\- Essaie de te détendre, précisa Azzeddine en caressant ses cheveux. Tout ira plus vite, et sera moins douloureux. Laisse-les faire.

 

Le jeune homme les observa un instant de ses grands yeux verts, sans pourtant daigner répondre. Ses iris absinthes étaient défiants, rebelles. Mâchoire crispée et muscles saillants, il semblait crier silencieusement sa douleur au monde. Tout son être appelait à l'aide, chaque fibre de son petit corps rejetait ce qui allait se passer, hurlant à l'injustice, marmoréen pourtant. Son innocence allait lui être arrachée, et de la pire des façons.

 

Dans ce monde, cette « mise aux enchères » s'apparentait à un viol pur et simple. Le premier pas vers sa propre déchéance…

 

\- La douleur ne dure qu'un temps, insista Paul. Ne bouge pas, ne cherche pas à te défendre, ça passera plus vite. Le plaisir viendra après, on te l'apprendra...

 

Comme il restait muet, Paul abdiqua et se recula, comprenant qu'ils ne parviendraient jamais à le rassurer. Au moins, Martin avait-il cessé de hurler, et s'était laissé faire jusque-là.

 

La porte s'ouvrit. Quentin attendait derrière, impassible, comme à son habitude. Les convives s'impatientaient, il était plus que temps pour ce pauvre garçon de faire son apparition. Alors, comme un condamné à mort, Martin s'avança, tête haute et allure altière. Avait-il accepté son sort ? Avait-il décidé d'affronter son destin ou voulait-il le _subir_ ? C'était sans doute ainsi que Martin combattait sa peur. En reportant sa colère sur eux. Il les rejetait comme pour nier l'évidence. Le cœur du plus âgé des pensionnaires se serra à cette idée...

Pauvre de lui.

  


*

  


La forme diaphane quitta avec lenteur le _sanatorium_ , avant de descendre le grand escalier de parade. Ses pieds nus foulèrent le précieux tapis de velours pourpre avec la grâce du renoncement. Derrière lui, ses condisciples lui emboîtèrent le pas. Quelque part dans la maison, une vieille pendule sonna ses vingt coups. Il était grand temps de descendre.

 

Martin n'adressa pas un regard à ses camarades, ni ne fit attention aux murmures d'encouragements et de compassions. Si ces hypocrites ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui épargner cette humiliation, s'ils ne pouvaient l'aider à s'enfuir, alors il n'avait que faire de leur pitié ! Qu'ils aillent au Diable !

 

Il allait dignement affronter son sort, cette épreuve qu'on lui imposait. Seul _._

 

D'ailleurs, il ne subirait _rien du tout_ ! Il n'allait certes pas se laisser faire ! Qu'on se dispute pour avoir son honneur, qu'on paie des fortunes, il ne se livrerait pas ! Du moins pas sans s'être battu jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! S'ils voulaient tant l'avilir, ils devraient le faire à un cadavre ! Alors qu'on le conduise dans une chambre pour y subir les pires outrages ! Il ne se résignerait jamais ! Il faudrait l'avilir par la force !

 

Il vacilla pourtant à la moitié des marches, prit d'un vertige soudain que la terreur engendrait. Il ne dû son salut qu'à la rambarde qu'il avait réussi à agripper. La peur prenait doucement le dessus tandis que se faisait de plus en plus forte la rumeur du salon. Sa respiration s'était coupée, sa vue trouble, ses mains tremblantes. Les convives avaient déjà débouché le champagne et festoyaient en son honneur. Son _honneur._ Mais quel honneur ? Qu'y avait-il d'honorable à s'approprier le corps d'un esclave ?

 

Bon sang, qu'allait-il subir ? Qu'allait _-_ on lui faire ?

 

\- Dépêche-toi ! ordonna Quentin en le secouant rudement par l'épaule. Allez !

 

\- Un peu de pitié, le défendit Hugo en s'avançant au-devant de leur gardien. Tu vois bien qu'il se sent mal !

 

\- Qu'il fasse preuve de courage, alors ! _Allez_  !

 

Une main tendue, gantée, apparue dans son champ de vision. C'était celle de La Bobine. L'homme masqué, s'était précipité dans les escaliers pour venir le réconforter avant qu'il n'atteigne le salon. Il lui adressa un sourire. Celui-ci n'avait rien de compatissant, au contraire. Il semblait sincère, et Martin sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

 

Alors, presque naturellement, Martin s'en saisi avec force, et des deux mains. Il ne craignait pas, contrairement aux autres, la maladie de La Bobine. Et même : s'il pouvait comme lui être rejeté de corps, il ne s'en plaindrait pas, et accepterait les stigmates sans mot dire. La mort plutôt que cet enfer.

 

S'il en voulait à ses camarades d'avoir accepté leur sordide destinée trop facilement, eux qui, trop habitués, n'entendaient plus rien et ne voyaient plus rien, il était en revanche sensible à la douleur de la Bobine. Elle lui rappelait la sienne. Il trouvait en lui comme un écho. La Bobine était au-delà de la simple pitié, des conseils vains et de l'oubli. Martin savait que tout ce qui sortirait de cette bouche marquée serait honnête.

 

\- Tu es magnifique, complimenta le malade avec un rire amer. En tout cas, bien plus que je ne l'étais moi-même lorsque j'étais à ta place. Tu es plus beau que nous tous réunis. Il est même plus beau que toi, Hugo ! se moqua-t-il en levant les yeux vers les autres garçons de maison.

 

Hugo répondit d'un gloussement triste. Visiblement, il se serait bien passé de ce genre de compliments. Martin, lui, ne lui répondit pas, mais un léger sourire éclaira son visage.

 

\- Tu as tout d'un Ange, ajouta La Bobine.

 

\- Je n'en ai pas les ailes, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche. Sinon je me serai envolé depuis longtemps.

 

\- On aimerait tous pouvoir le faire, répondit La Bobine dans un soupire. Mais on ne peut pas.

 

\- Ne me dis pas d'accepter ça, supplia Martin non sans colère. Je t'en prie. Ne me dis pas ça…

 

Le masque tombait. L'effronté solitaire n'était pas aussi téméraire qu'il semblait l'être.

 

\- Je ne te mentirai pas. Ce n'est _pas_ qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Tu as raison d'avoir peur. Tu vas avoir mal, _très_ mal. Mais si ça peut te consoler, saches que je serai là lorsque tout sera fini. Je sais ce que ça fait. Je sais ce que tu vas ressentir. Et je t'aiderai à surmonter ça.

 

La main fut serrée plus fort. Un tremblement trahi le jeune homme.

 

\- Martin ? hésita une petite voix.

 

Au pied de l'escalier, dissimulé derrière une petite colonne en faux marbre, Panayotis adressa un grand sourire à Martin. Quentin siffla, avant d'ordonner à l'enfant de retourner dans la mansarde. Particulièrement revêche, l'enfant ignora l'injonction, avant se jeter dans les bras du dernier arrivé dans la demeure.

 

\- T'es le plus beau ! affirma l'enfant. J'te l'jure ! Les clients 'y vont pas y croire tant qu't'es beau !

 

Martin sourit. Panayotis, à n'en pas douter, était honnête.

 

\- Merci Pana', souffla Martin, les larmes aux yeux. Merci, _vraiment_. Et maintenant, monte dans ta chambre s'il te plaît. Emmène-le, murmura-t-il en relevant la tête vers La Bobine. Je veux pas qu'il assiste à ça.

 

Sans rien ajouter – de toute façon qu'y avait-il à dire ? – l'ombre encapuchonné entraîna l'enfant à sa suite.

 

Martin les regarda s'éloigner un instant, retenant des sanglots à grandes peines, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de se laisser guider. La Bobine et Panayotis lui avaient donné le courage nécessaire pour affronter l'inacceptable.

 

Ses aînés l'observèrent, peinés par ce corps gracile qui allait d'ici peu devenir la marionnette malheureuse d'un Geppetto perverti.

  


  


*

  


 

Il était rare que Catherine descende de ses appartements pour se mêler aux clients. Enfermée dans son cabinet, inaccessible, mystérieuse, elle devenait, tandis qu'elle daignait s'offrir aux yeux du monde, un être insaisissable.

 

Elle était un papillon de nuit éphémère, un être déifié qu'on ne pouvait qu'admirer et, auquel on rendait hommage. On la craignait autant qu'on adorait.

 

Elle paradait, irréelle, rutilante sous ses parures, belle comme jamais malgré son grand âge. Elle riait fort aux remarques des clients, devenait tantôt flatteuse, tantôt cynique, toujours au diapason de chacun. C'était aussi une femme d'affaire avisée qui savait flatter ses clients.

 

Les convives, sous son charme, buvaient plus que de raisons. C'était qu'elle avait du métier cette Patronne si sévère avec ses employés, et si douce avec ses invités. Elle savait précisément peser chaque mot, chaque regard, chaque sourire. Rien n'était laissé au hasard. Minutieuse jusqu'à la folie, elle s'assurait, avant chaque soirée, que chaque bougie était convenablement alignée, qu'aucune fleur fanée ne vienne gâter un bouquet de roses, que chaque convié passe le plus agréable des moments.

 

Elle savait comment inciter à la dépense. Jamais, en ces lieux, il n'était question d'argent et pourtant, tout était payant. Le dîner, comme chaque bouteille, comme chaque heure passée dans une chambre auprès d'un de ses employés. Et pourtant, toute cette mise en scène n'était destinée qu'à satisfaire les sens, qu'à préparer une soirée extraordinaire. Et toujours, ses clients revenaient, pris au piège.

 

Il semblait qu'elle y soit parvenue : dans ce grand salon au parquet reluisant, aux tentures d'un bleu de guède, aux bronzes dorées, des patères de miroirs jusqu'au lustre, aux mieux de grandes armoires en bois de noyer, tous ces hommes en costume sombres partageaient, au-delà des flagorneries, des sourires impatients et entendus. Ce soir, il n'y avait que des gens d'importance. Une soirée pareille se méritait. Il fallait payer cher pour s'offrir la pureté d'un jeune homme.

 

Lorsque les rires devinrent plus tonitruants, plus gras, la Maquerelle su que c'était l'instant propice. Elle frappa alors dans ses mains. Les garçons de l'Étoile Bleue firent leur entrée, rivalisant de beauté et d'élégance. Ils furent acclamés par des sifflements, une bouteille de champagne qu'on débouche, une cigarette qu'on glisse entre les lèvres d'un autre, un verre de vin qu'on glissait dans la main.

 

\- Les voilà nos préférés !

 

\- Et ce soir, ils sont rien qu'à nous !

 

Excellents comédiens, les garçons de la Maison se plièrent aux règles, acceptant toutes les flatteries et les caresses sans la moindre protestation.

 

\- Ah, doucement ! rit Étienne en chassant la main qui s'était glissée trop bas. Pas tout de suite !

 

\- Oui, d'autant plus que j'ai une surprise pour vous ! Quentin, héla Catherine. Fais-le entrer, je t'en prie ! Oh, vous allez voir, Messieurs : une beauté que toutes les bonnes Maisons vont nous envier !

 

Et comme l'on conduisait une bête, Quentin fit entrer dans le salon le jeune homme encore sauvage.

 

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. L'espace d'une seconde, il ne suscita que le rire. Nombreux furent les clients à se gausser de sa maladresse, ainsi empêtré dans un déguisement tout ce que l'on faisait, certes, de plus charmant et de plus érotique, mais qui n'avait rien de naturel. Véritable étalon qui rechignait face à l'obstacle, ce nouveau venu n'avait rien d'un homme de plaisir courtois et discipliné, mais tout d'un animal rebelle. L'esclave de Catherine du le jeter brutalement au centre de la pièce.

 

La lumière crue du grand lustre en cristal illumina son corps savamment oint par ses condisciples. Sa peau diaphane prit alors une dimension onirique qui aussitôt, fit taire les quelques moqueries.

 

\- Je vous présente notre nouvelle recrue, sourit Catherine. Il n'a pas encore de nom. Et ce magnifique jeune garçon est, comme vous le savez sans doute, encore _vierge._

 

\- Pas de tout, j'espère ! se gaussa Gallard.

 

\- De cela, je ne peux le savoir, taquina Catherine. En revanche, je peux vous affirmer qu'aucun homme ne se l'est approprié !

 

\- À la bonne heure ! clama le vieux Anchelotti en levant son verre.

 

Résigné, humilié, celui qui allait être vendu n'osait pas lever les yeux, mains jointes dans le dos et nuque baissée. Regarder ses adversaires les rendrait réels. Et comme il n'avait pas le pouvoir de lutter, il préférait encore se préserver ne serait-ce qu'un peu. S'il ne voyait pas ces visages, ceux-ci ne pourraient pas venir le hanter, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Il n'était pas de taille à lutter. Il n'en avait pas les armes. Cette odieuse Catherine, ces Messieurs, cette Maison… ils avaient ce qu'il n'avait pas, ce qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais : la _légitimité_ _._ Ils reposaient sur une institution en place depuis des décennies, depuis toujours en réalité. L'on prétendait que la prostitution était le « plus vieux métier du monde. Qu'y pouvait-il ?

 

Les convives, amusés de son désarroi, prirent quelques instants pour l'observer, et concevoir si la nouvelle recrue valait la peine de dépenser quelques francs pour sa chasteté. On tourna autour de lui pour l'observer sous tous les angles, on caressa du bout des doigts ses cheveux bruns, ses bras dénudés, ricanant devant ses vaines tentatives pour se soustraire à tout contact physique.

 

\- Montre ton visage, ordonna sèchement la Matrone en saisissant brusquement son menton pour le relever. Alors ? Est-ce que j'ai menti ? sourit-elle à l'assemblée curieuse. N'est-il pas comme je vous l'ai promis, d'une grande beauté ?

 

Il y eut un murmure approbateur. L'assemblée n'avait évidemment pas besoin de se concerter pour s'accorder sur ce point : le jeune homme était très beau.

 

\- Il est bel éphèbe, admit un client. Mais c'est un chat sauvage que vous nous amenez-la ! Au lit, ça mord ces animaux-là !

 

\- Alors à vous de le discipliner, sourit Catherine.

 

\- Et qu'en est-il du reste ? demanda l'un d'entre eux. Ce fauve est-il aussi beau de corps que l'est son visage ?

 

\- Tout ce que nous avons vu de lui, c'est son regard assassin ! surenchérit un autre. Qu'en dis-tu, Yann ?

 

À ce nom, le cœur de Martin manqua un battement. Dans le fond de la salle, le marchand de soie, adossé à une colonne, se tenait silencieux, la mine sombre et l'allure pathétique. Contrairement à tous les autres, il ne riait pas.

 

Un espoir fou vint alors le jour. Martin plongea son regard dans le sien, le suppliant d'un silence. Yann Barthès l'avait toujours traité avec respect. Jamais de condescendance, jamais de concupiscence, jamais de pitié. Se pourrait-il alors qu'il lui fasse la faveur de l'aimer… ?

 

\- Je n'en pense rien, rétorqua Yann Barthès d'une voix sombre. Je n'en pense rien du tout.

 

Martin n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Il avait compris entre les lignes. Le sieur Yann Barthès ne ferait rien pour lui venir en aide, quand bien même cette violence le rabaissait au rang d'un pauvre animal.

 

L'affront fut pire que tous les autres. Tout ceci avait été vain. Il n'y avait rien de bon ici. Tout n'était qu'apparences. Tout n'était que mascarade continuelle. Baissant lentement la tête, Martin prit alors conscience de son rang, de ce qu'il était réellement.

 

À savoir rien du tout.

 

\- Montre-nous la marchandise, Catherine ! ordonna un client hilare.

 

De nouveaux murmures, de nouveaux ricanements, et le malaise gagna les membres de la Maison qui, ayant rejoint la foule, n'osaient même plus regarder leur camarade. Ils avaient l'impression de se voir à travers lui. Dès l'instant où son innocence serait achetée, il entrerait dans leur monde, deviendrait véritablement l'un d'entre eux, et aurait une place, une existence entre ces murs. Il apprendrait alors doucement à connaître ses clients, à dominer leurs désirs, et deviendrait alors un ami, un confident, un amant respecté et aimé.

 

Pour l'heure cependant, il n'était rien, une chair sans âme ni charme, un corps seul dont la valeur était à débattre, qu'on pouvait humilier à loisir.

 

Servile, Quentin obéit à la demande muette et d'un geste brusque, tira sur le fin drapé. Les fibules se détachèrent, et le linge tomba doucement au sol, dévoilant une peau dorée, imberbe, des muscles secs et saillants, un ventre creux, des jambes trapues que le travail des champs avait épaissies, maintenues par des genoux noueux.

 

Martin, ainsi découvert, glapit, et se recroquevilla davantage, mortifié de honte. Quelques larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues, souillé qu'il était par leur regard. Il n'avait jamais été pudique. C'était ainsi dans les campagnes. Le corps n'avait aucune valeur marchande, il n'était qu'un instrument de labeur, un soi terrestre en attendant le meilleur. Ici, il existait pour _quelqu'un_ _d'autre_ _,_ et c'était comme-ci il ne lui _appartenait_ _plus_. En ces lieux, c'était comme-ci on lui refusait le simple droit d'exister. Il était un esclave, un être insignifiant dont on méprisait même qu'il fut doté de sentiments. _Avant_ il était un homme. _Maintenant_ , il n'était plus qu'une ombre.

 

\- Il me convient, assura un client. J'en demande cinquante francs !

 

\- Soixante, renchérit Monsieur Henri, riche banquier désireux de tromper son épouse sans que cela ne se sache.

 

\- Soixante-dix ! Continua Monsieur Meurice.

 

L'enchère s'affola, pour atteindre bientôt cent-cinquante francs. Ainsi, Martin ne se résumait plus qu'à un chiffre qui allait en s'accroissant. Brisé par cet affront, il se laissa tomber à genou, ramenant ce qui restait du tissu contre son poitrail, essayant de préserver le peu de pudeur qui lui restait. Cette attitude, loin de susciter la pitié ses bourreaux, les enivrèrent davantage car elle était la preuve de son inexpérience, et la promesse d'une nuit où toutes les perversions seraient possibles.

 

Terrorisé, Martin osa un regard vers Yann Barthès. Celui-ci n'avait pas parlé depuis le début des festivités. Il observait ce ballet ridicule avec morgue, avant de se servir un second verre de vin rouge. Martin en fut mortifié.

 

Personne ne l'aiderait. _Personne_.

 

« Pourquoi, Mon Dieu, m'avoir abandonné ? Pourquoi ? »

 

\- Allez ! Il les vaut bien ! Trois cent !

 

« Mon Dieu, je sais que je suis un pêcheur, mais ni plus ni moins que tout le monde. Si vous condamnez parce que j'ai menti, parce que j'ai volé, je l'accepterai. Mais, Mon Dieu, je veux savoir _pourquoi_ _._ Pourquoi un tel châtiment, moi qui n'ai fait ni plus, ni moins, que ce que font tous les Hommes ? »

 

\- Milles, annonça Monsieur Mondrain d'une voix torve.

 

Et chacun se tut.

 

Milles francs pour s'offrir la première nuit d'une catin, le prix semblait exorbitant. Cependant, lorsque l'on connaissait un tant soit peu le client, on comprenait aisément son désir. Monsieur Mondrain, directeur d'une brasserie, était connu de toutes les Maisons pour être un homme d'une rare perversité, à la recherche perpétuelle de plaisirs nouveaux.

 

Tous connaissaient en tout cas son goût pour les corps vierges qu'il pourrait dominer. Rien ne lui plaisait davantage en effet, que de voir sa victime souffrir, brisé dans sa chair, et tout un chacun savait tandis qu'il réclamait une entrevue charnelle, qu'il en serait marqué aussi bien dans sa chair que dans son âme.

 

Personne n'oserait surenchérir. D'ailleurs, le petit sourire qu'affichait l'homme fortuné et celui de la Patronne ne laissaient présager l'ombre d'un doute : il y avait entre les deux puissances une connivence coupable. La tractation avait d'ores et déjà eu lieu dans les coulisses, l'innocence de Martin marchandée. Le malheureux allait subir les pires outrages, malmené par un homme cruel pour sa première fois.

 

Un élan d'injustice parcouru les hommes de la Maison qui avaient perdu leur sourire de complaisance. Ils étaient incapables de feindre la joie d'être avec leurs clients tout en sachant que le malheureux garçon serait à jamais marqué du sceau de la honte. Monsieur Mondrain n'aurait pour lui aucun égard, aucune tendresse.

 

Ils avaient envie de se précipiter pour couvrir son corps, hurler au scandale, chasser ce fou de leur domaine, mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? Ils n'avaient pas le droit à la parole, aucune voix au chapitre, rien que de pauvres prisonniers, simple spectateurs…

 

\- Il semblerait donc, sourit Catherine, que mon cher ami Daniel remporte cette enchère. Quentin, emporte donc ce jeune homme dans la Chambre Bleue. J'espère, mon ami, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers l'heureux client, que vous passerez la plus belle nuit qui soit !

 

\- Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, sourit l'homme.

 

\- Portons un toast !

 

Quentin, se désintéressant de la Maquerelle, allait relever durement le jeune homme humilié, quand Paul l'en empêcha d'une main fermement posée sur son bras. Tendrement, il se débarrassa de sa redingote pour en couvrir le corps pétrifié de Martin.

 

\- Je vais l'y conduire, affirma-t-il d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune objection. S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

  


 

*

  


 

La chambre était aussi belle que son usage était épouvantable. Les murs étaient bleu de France, rehaussés de boiseries dorés, les rideaux lourds, ornés de soies précieuses. Une petite table, sur laquelle était disposé un seau à champagne, deux bergères bleu roi, une commode en acajou de style empire ainsi qu'une petite pendule Romantique en bronze doré, figurant deux personnages enlacés venaient compléter la décoration. Le client serait ravi. Pour le prix qu'il avait payé, il méritait bien qu'on lui octroie la plus belle chambre.

 

Martin s'était assis timidement sur les draps fins et qui ne lui était destinée que quelques heures. Assurément, jamais il n'aurait le luxe de dormir dans une literie pareille, si ce n'était lorsqu'un client le lui demanderait. En d'autres circonstances, le confort des lieux l'aurait certainement enchanté s'il n'avait pas aussi peur. La mâchoire crispée, le regard dans le vide, il attendait le coup férir comme le couperet sur sa nuque de condamné.

 

Ses épaules, agitées de tics nerveux, ne cessaient de sursauter. Sa jambe gauche s'était faite bondissante, marquant un rythme à trois temps sur le tapis. Tout son corps enfin, semblait se balancer d'avant en arrière, frénétique.

 

\- N'ai pas peur, murmura Paul en réajustant la tunique de Martin. Lorsque le client arrivera, il te suffira de…

 

\- Tais-toi, rétorqua Martin dans un grognement sourd. Ne dis rien. Sois tu m'aides à m'enfuir, sois tu t'en vas. Mais je ne veux pas de ta pitié _._

 

Le plus expérimenté eut un sourire triste, tandis qu'il rattachait la dernière fibule. Il étendit les doigts pour caresser les cheveux bruns de Martin. C'était sans doute cette belle crinière qui avait fait monter les enchères. À moins que ce ne soit ses yeux émeraudes. Bien évidemment, d'un mouvement brusque, Martin s'y soustrait, prêt à mordre.

 

\- Tout ira bien, insista Paul malgré tout. Laisse-toi faire. Quentin veillera sur toi derrière le judas…

 

\- Pour faire quoi ? Pour éviter qu'il ne m'étrangle ? ricana Martin. Mais qu'il le fasse, souffla-t-il, méprisant. Je préférerai être mort…

 

\- Martin…

 

\- J'espère que Quentin est aussi rapide qu'il est stupide ! Parce que cet homme ne m'aura pas ! Je l'étranglerai avant qu'il ne me touche ! Je…

 

\- … tu sais bien que Catherine te puniras si tu fais ça.

 

Aucun mot ne semblait être capable de réconforter le jeune homme. Et c'était bien normal. Martin refusait de s'avilir. Pourtant, cette étape était nécessaire. Plus vite il l'accepterait, plus vite il pourrait passer à autre chose, et devenir un _autre_ lui. Pour progresser en ce monde, et devenir un homme des plaisirs, il fallait en passer par là.

 

Avec un soupire, Paul laissa échapper, un peu amer, un :

 

\- Tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'est comme avec une femme.

 

Loin d'arracher un sourire au jeune homme, la boutade acheva de mettre Martin en colère. Se relevant brusquement, il retint à grande peine quelques larmes de dépit. Paul comprit alors son erreur. Là était le problème : Martin se sentait réduit à l'état de _femme_ _._ Non. De _femelle_ _._ Il n'y avait rien de pire que de se sentir démuni. Toute sa rage, toutes ses prières ne pourrait rien y faire : il était pris au piège, face à un mur de briques infranchissable.

 

Il était condamné. Incapable. Impuissant. Injustement puni.

 

\- Sors de cette pièce, supplia Martin.

 

Paul soupira, avant de contempler le jeune homme avec tristesse. La mémoire lui revint, avec intensité.

 

Il se souvenait de son petit corps maigrelet, de ses grands yeux bruns qui voyaient à peine, de ses cheveux bruns qu'on avait coupé très court, pour le prémunir lui, et son premier client, des poux qui infestaient alors les têtes en cette période de l'année. L'enfant qu'on avait vendu cette nuit-là avait alors subit les pires atrocités, et celle-ci dès lors, ne cessait de le hanter dans les moments les plus sombres.

 

Un souvenir pareil ne disparaissait jamais. Il restait là, tapi au cœur de la mémoire, n'attendait qu'une faiblesse pour ressurgir. Un instant submergé par cet instant de ténèbres, Paul se ressaisi pourtant, avant de prendre d'autorité la main de Martin. Celui-ci tenta bien de se débattre, avant de finalement abdiquer.

 

Il semblait admettre qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Il acceptait, _enfin_ _,_ de s'en remettre à un autre. Les choses n'en seraient que plus faciles. Lutter ne servait de rien. Il valait mieux accepter, et se laisser faire.

 

\- Je ne peux pas te libérer, insista Paul, mais je peux t'aider à ne _rien_ _ressentir_.

 

Les grands yeux verts de Martin se levèrent alors vers lui, plein d'espoir. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait : s'abandonner. Se laisser aller. Et surtout ne pas vivre, ne rien sentir. En quelque sorte, mourir un peu.

 

La rumeur des rires leur parvenait encore. Les convives s'amusaient. De toute évidence, leurs camarades s'étaient remis au travail. Il fallait encore séduire, encore feindre l'amour, pour une nuit encore, et la nuit suivante.

 

Ils avaient encore un peu de temps.

 

Paul se saisi d'une bouteille de champagne posée en évidence sur la cheminée en faux marbre. Elle était normalement destinée au client. Cependant, il lui semblait que Monsieur Mondrain avait bien assez bu comme ça. L'ouvrant sans précautions, il la glissa entre les mains de Martin avec autorité.

 

\- Bois. _Tout_ _,_ précisa-t-il d'une voix dure.

 

La première gorgée fut âpre. Lorsqu'elle coula dans sa gorge, elle fut comme une brûlure, et Martin l'aurait bien recrachée si Paul n'avait pas anticipé l'écœurement en soulevant le goulot de la bouteille.

 

\- Bois que j'te dis ! ordonna son aîné. Et qu'il n'en reste pas une goutte !

 

Lorsque la bouteille fut entière vidée, au prix de nombreux haut-le-cœur et sanglots, Paul sorti d'une poche intérieure une petite pipe qu'il embrasa. La petite bouffée qu'il en tira lui arracha un soupire d'aise. Avec un sourire de connivence, il la tendit à un Martin hoquetant et nauséeux.

 

\- De l'opium, précisa-t-il. Un remède contre l'angoisse. Ça fait dormir. Fume. Inspire lentement. Et laisse aller…

 

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que les vapeurs n'emportent le jeune homme qui n'y était pas encore habitué. Son regard rougit par les larmes se fit soudain plus lointain. Perdu dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, Martin laissa sa tête soudain bien lourde glisser sur le côté. Mollement, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, le cœur battant à ses tempes.

 

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux, avant dans les plongées dans le regard sombre de son condisciple. Sa sollicitude lui arracha un faible sourire.

 

Paul n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour délicatement déposer ses lèvres contre celles de Martin. Le jeune homme ne répondit pas à son baiser sur l'instant. Le simple fait qu'un homme l'embrasse aurait dû pourtant le rebuter, lui provoquer des frissons d'horreur, ne serait-ce qu'un dégoût… Mais non. Bien au contraire. Sans même y penser, mû par un désir venu du plus profond de lui, il entrouvrit timidement la bouche. Délicatement, comme on appose la touche finale à un tableau majestueux, Paul pénétra ce sanctuaire, caressant sa langue de la sienne.

 

Martin s'en trouva apaisé.

 

Rompant doucement le baiser, Paul adressa un tendre sourire à son jeune camarade, avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue, essayant de lui transmettre toute la douceur et l'affection qu'il avait en lui. Il avait le secret espoir qu'il garde au fond de son cœur un peu de cette tendresse, qu'elle le console lorsque le moment viendrait.

 

\- Au moins Mondrain n'aura pas eu ton premier baiser avec un homme ! Courage, murmura l'aîné. On sera là quand tout sera fini…

 

\- Pourquoi ? souffla le plus jeune.

 

Paul eut un regard indéchiffrable.

 

\- Parce que quoi que tu en penses, Martin, _nous sommes une famille_ …

 

Sur ces quelques mots, il quitta la pièce. Ce n'était cependant pas sans regret. Martin inspira profondément, avant de joindre ses mains sur son poitrail, et se mit à prier, implorant une aide illusoire.

 

Les sensations se troublaient. La réalité s'estompait, tout du moins en parti. Son corps était lourd, si lourd…

 

Ses larmes s'étaient taries. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Tel était la beauté de cette poudre d'Orient. Elle était porteuse de déni, et de silence, rien que de silence. Il n'y avait plus de peur, plus de panique, rien, rien qu'un sentiment de plénitude. À l'abri des vapeurs, Martin se sentait protégé. Un vertige le saisi. Le monde autour de lui vacilla un instant.

 

Il se sentait bien. Étrangement bien.

 

Puis revint la réalité. Martin se redressa, saisi de terreur tandis qu'en lui, une ignoble vérité venait de s'insinuer.

 

Paul l'avait piégé.

 

Logique implacable. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé avant ? Ne l'avait-il pas annoncé comme une menace ? « Nous sommes une famille. » Il n'avait agi que pour _se_ protéger, et protéger _les_ _autres_. Cette fumerie, cet alcool, tout ceci n'avait pour but que de l'affaiblir, l'empêcher de se rebeller.

 

Martin s'était fait avoir comme un enfant. Et le voilà faible, tremblant, incapable de parler, ni même de penser. Dolent, il essaya pourtant de se lever. L'équilibre lui fit défaut. À peine eut-il fait un pas qu'il se sentit défaillir. Il retomba alors mollement sur le lit, figé, malade de peur. En cet instant, au fond de son esprit prisonnier d'un brouillard cotonneux, il honnissait sa faiblesse. Il maudissait sa naïveté.

 

Quelques larmes amères glissèrent sur ses joues lisses. Martin ferma les yeux un instant, il s'efforça un instant de s'imaginer en des lieux plus paisibles. Peut-être auprès de sa belle Louison. Les souvenirs de jours heureux lui réchauffa le cœur un instant et il s'imaginait sous ses doigts sa peau blanche, ses courbes généreuses. En sa mémoire, apparu plus clairement que jamais, son regard de saphir, son nez aquilin, ses lèvres fines qui s'étirait en un sourire malicieux. Il se berça de la tendre illusion de ses mains fraîches dans son cou, de ses cheveux bruns scintillants sous le soleil. Il se revoyait la poussant dans le sous-bois, tout gonflé d’un orgueil imbécile de mâle, soudain animal, soudain pathétique…

 

Il lui avait susurré un « Je t'aime » sincère, avant de la bafouée hors mariage. Il s'était persuadé, comme tout homme, que sa douleur qui ne devait durer qu'un temps, était toute légitime. Quand bien même elle l'avait rassuré d'un sourire. « Ma belle, songea-t-il le cœur au bord des lèvres, lui qui comprenait à présent sa souffrance de femme, je te demande pardon. »

 

Il se crispa, tandis que la porte s'ouvrit. Martin se refusa à ouvrir les yeux. Lâchement, il choisit d'ignorer son adversaire, pour quelques secondes encore.

 

Le pas était lourd. Une immonde odeur de whisky envahi la pièce, tandis que le client vidait son verre d'une seule traite. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il allait être violé par un _ivrogne_ _._

 

Martin l'entendit se dévêtir avec des gestes précipités, et des petits soupirs satisfaits. Le lit s'affaissa. L'homme apparu dans son champ de vision. Martin, qui ne l'avait pas encore regardé, se sentit défaillir. Les dents longues, les bajoues tombantes, un nez d'aigle, le visage rougeaud…

 

Il était laid. Épouvantablement laid. Sa physionomie trahissait sa psyché. Celle d'un homme puissant que l'arrogance avait écrasé, à l'âme si noire qu'elle en avait brisé la face.

 

\- Tu es beau, le complimenta-t-il au contraire d'une voix grasse. Tu me donnes ton nom ?

 

Martin garda les lèvres scellées. Il comprenait à présent l'importance de garder cette information si précieuse. C'était visiblement tout ce qui lui appartenait, désormais, puisqu'il n'avait même pas le droit de disposer de son corps.

 

L'homme dégrafa les attaches et fit alors lentement glisser le fin drapé, découvrant son torse d'une finesse à nulle autre pareille. Un instant, l'homme infâme songea que milles francs pour avoir le droit de posséder ce corps somptueux n'était au final, pas cher payé. Il posa sa paume sur sa poitrine, et sentit le cœur affolé battre sous cette peau juvénile. Ce corps robuste, cette carrure qu'une enfance frustre avait taillé, il le désirait.

 

\- Pitié… gémit Martin. Pitié, ne faites pas ça…

 

Il ne disposait plus d'aucun honneur.

 

Son client, mécontent de ses suppliques, arracha le _chîton_ _,_ avant de le prendre par les hanches, et de l'attirer à lui.

 

Et il fut brusque.

 

La suite, est-il nécessaire de la raconter ?

 

Tout n'était plus que confusion. Mouvement régulier. Brûlure. Quoi ? Un avant-goût de l'Enfer, peut-être ? La morsure du feu déchirait son âme en même temps que ses entrailles, la plongeant dans un abîme infini, et dont il présentait qu'il n'en reviendrait jamais.

 

Et puis une sensation trouble. Martin parvint à se convaincre que ce n'était pas son corps qu'on maltraitait. Qu'on en violait un autre, que son âme était piégée dans un réceptacle qui n'était pas le sien et que quand tout serait fini, il reprendrait possession et de son corps intact, et de sa vie…

 

Et cela avait cessé. Brusquerie. Dans un cri rauque. Et une ultime sensation de souillure lorsque Martin comprit que c'était bien lui qu'on utilisait.

 

Le client, comblé, avait quitté le lit, s'était rhabillé, et sans un regard pour sa victime, s'en était allé. Du couloir, Martin l'avait entendu hurler qu'il avait été fort satisfait de son achat. Il avait laissé derrière lui un jeune homme trahi et brisé. Broyé dans ses chairs, mort dans son âme.

  


 

*

  


 

Martin demeura dans un état nauséeux durant plusieurs heures encore, le corps lourd, anéanti. Et lorsque les effets de l'opium et du champagne se dissipèrent, il ne put, à sa grande honte, que pleurer.

 

Il se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il avait subi. Il n'avait pas eu conscience que ce fut si violent. Jetant un œil à son corps malmené, il remarqua des bleus, des marques rouges en formes de doigts…

 

 _Ses_ doigts. Qui s'étaient refermés sur lui. _Ses_ mains sur son corps. Et le… reste…

 

Lorsque la rumeur du salon se fut complètement évanouie, il se redressa péniblement avant de ramener le drap de la honte contre lui, incapable de regarder ce corps qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Un instant, le souvenir de Louison s'imposa à lui. Retenant un cri de désespoir, il la chassa de son esprit.

 

Qui était-il pour penser à elle ? Quelle sorte d'homme était-il ? Était-il encore un _homme_ , d'ailleurs ?

 

Non. Il n'était plus _rien_. Le Diable l'avait marqué comme étant l'un des siens. S'il parvenait à s'enfuir, s'il parvenait à regagner sa campagne, on ne le reconnaîtrait pas. Il ne pourrait conserver un tel secret. L'odeur du client était encore présente sur sa peau, se mêlant à la sienne. C'était donc cela l'odeur des putains ? Un mélange de sueur et de stupre ?

 

On le chasserait à coup de fusils. Et dans les campagnes profondes, personne n'en serait ému. Pas même sa mère qui n'avait pas autant souffert au jour de sa naissance pour recevoir dans ses bras un fils aussi indigne. Son âme était viciée. Il n'était plus digne d'aucune femme, d'aucune mère, d'aucun père. Il n'était même plus digne du regard de _personne._

 

Levant alors les yeux vers le crucifix, accroché comme il se doit dans chaque chambre, il retint un cri de colère.

 

\- À quoi sert-il de te prier, Toi ? cracha-t-il. Tu n'as même pas été fichu de me sauver !

 

Non sans haine, il s'en détourna. Maladroitement, il ramassa l'immonde tunique, et l'attacha comme il le pu autour de ses épaules.

 

\- Prier ne sert à rien, siffla-t-il les dents serrées.

  


*

  


La Bobine avait attendu, comme chaque soir, que montent les derniers clients avant de pénétrer dans le salon désormais désert. Il fallait faire vite : Panayotis et lui devaient débarrasser les tables, retirer les verres, il fallait raviver le feu et ramasser les vêtements abandonnés et les coupelles de cendres pleines, avant de disparaître de nouveau.

 

La gent domestique devait demeurer invisible. C'était ainsi. Au matin, il faudrait nettoyer les excès de la veille, faire reluire les meubles, faire briller l'argenterie, nettoyer chaque lit, et superviser la préparation du dîner.

 

Rompu à l'exercice, il ne fallut que vingt minutes au malade et à l'enfant pour débarrasser le boudoir et la salle de réception de toute vaisselle.

 

\- File te coucher Pana', lâcha le malade avec un sourire tandis que ce dernier ne pouvait plus retenir ses bâillements. T'en as assez fait pour ce soir…

 

L'enfant ne se fit pas prier. La Bobine le regarda s'en aller avec un sourire attendri. Non sans un soupire, il ramassa le panier dans lequel avait été jetés les draps de la veille. Par automatisme, il se dirigea vers l'arrière-cour. Ce qui était fait n'étant plus à faire, le malade s'apprêtait à faire tremper le linge avant de retourner dans sa mansarde.

 

Il entra dans le petit jardin, où il se figea, horrifié par le triste spectacle qui s'offrait alors à lui. S'éclairant à la bougie, Martin était en train de laver ses draps, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

 

Celui que la syphilis avait brûlé s'approcha lentement. Dans la pénombre, il remarqua alors la tâche brune, celle qui témoignait de toute l'infamie dont il avait été victime, et que Martin ne parvenait pas à nettoyer.

 

\- Ceci pourrait attendre demain, murmura le malade.

 

\- Non, rétorqua Martin en ravalant un sanglot. Je _dois_ nettoyer ça. Je le dois… _Ça_ peut pas rester.

 

\- Mais il gèle ! Tu vas avoir des engelures ! Tu vas attraper la mort !

 

Dès lors, Martin recommença à gratter le tissu, comme s'il était possédé. La Bobine ne mit pas bien longtemps à comprendre que le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à assimiler ce qu'il venait de vivre. Presque nu dans cette chemise trop grande, il avait laissé son esprit se focaliser sur une chose insignifiante. Cette odieuse tâche de sang était donc comme une ignominie qu'il fallait laver, pour se laver soi-même. Il claquait des dents, frissonnait, s'échinait à nettoyer dans une eau glacée, les mains rouges. Il était plus automate que vivant.

 

\- Tu n'es plus un domestique, insista néanmoins La Bobine. C'est à moi de le faire.

 

\- Toi ou un autre ça n'a pas d'importance, rétorqua Martin sans même lui adresser un regard. Moi aussi je suis un domestique. Un _esclave_ qu'on peut traiter comme un animal. Et même les autres esclaves n'ont aucune considération pour moi… Alors laisse-moi laver ça moi-même. Il faut que ce soit propre. Il faut que ce soit propre…

 

Après quoi, il s'enferma dans son mutisme buté, retournant à son labeur. La Bobine su alors qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le raisonner.

 

Et puis, là n'était plus son rôle. Quoi qu'en dise Martin, les règles étaient strictes. De surcroît, il ne pourrait lui prodiguer les soins nécessaires sans mettre sa vie en péril. Retournant alors à l'intérieur, et tandis qu'au fil de la soirée, les clients quittaient la Maison et les lumières s'éteignaient, La Bobine se mit à la recherche d'un homme de confiance.

 

Étienne en avait fini avec ses habitués. L'homme de plaisir, retranché dans l'arrière cuisine, s'était délestés de ses habits de parade et de toute souillure. Tiraillé par la faim, il s'était servi dans les restes et entamait son habituelle collation de minuit, une petite manie que désapprouverait Catherine si elle le savait, un secret de polichinelle pour les autres. Ses traits tirés témoignaient autant d'une fatigue physique que d'une lassitude de l'esprit.

 

\- Martin a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi, asséna-t-il sans réserve.

 

Surpris, Étienne resta immobile une longue seconde, les yeux écarquillés. La Bobine, trop préoccupé par l'état du dernier arrivé dans la Maison, n'avait pas pris la peine de dissimuler son visage, et dans la pénombre, La Grande Gueule pu admirer ses énormes plaies rougeoyantes qui avaient détruit son visage.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que…

 

\- Martin a besoin de quelqu'un en qui il peut avoir confiance. Comme avec notre petit Pana.

 

Ces quelques mots arrachèrent un sourire ému à la Grande Gueule. Lui comme La Bobine avaient une chose en commun : Panayotis. Les deux hommes s'étaient attachés au-delà du raisonnable à cet enfant, comme s'il se fut agi du leur. Pour La Bobine, c'était une aide précieuse, un regard innocent qui ne le jugeait pas, qui ne le considérait pas comme une bête de foire. Pour Étienne, c'était ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir : un fils à aimer, un garçon à qui il pourrait transmettre son nom, qu'il pourrait protéger et chérir.

 

Sans plus un mot, Étienne gagna à son tour le petit jardin. Sans même en demander la permission à Martin, il se mit lui aussi à la tâche. Un instant, Martin le considéra d'un regard mauvais, avant de continuer son office. Ils se contentèrent de laver à la lueur de la bougie, plongeant leurs délicates mains dans le bain de soude, brossant les étoffes, mélangeant les broderies les plus raffinées…

 

Et lorsque les cierges se furent entièrement consumés, il n'y eu plus aucune macule à nettoyer. À tout le moins sur les vêtements. Et il semblait à Martin que son âme s'en était allégée… Là seulement, il s'autorisa à pleurer, à hurler sa douleur, à crier que la vie était injuste, que tout le monde l'avait abandonné, que Dieu lui-même n'en avait rien à faire.

 

Glissant une main réconfortante dans sa nuque brûlante, Étienne l'attira à lui avant de murmurer :

 

\- Tout ira mieux, maintenant.

 

\- Tu parles ! Vous êtes tous _pareils_ : vous pensez à votre petit confort, avant de penser aux autres ! Vous m'avez t _rahi_ !

 

\- Nous ne savions pas, insista Étienne. Nous n'aurions… enfin, se reprit-il, si _j'_ avais su _je_ ne le l'aurai pas laissé faire. Paul ne pensait pas à mal, il a tellement l'habitude de _chasser_ _le_ _Dragon_ en turbinant qu'il n'en ressent plus les effets néfastes.

 

\- Ah oui ? ricana Martin. Alors il voulait mon bien, vraiment ? Laisse-moi rire ! Il voulait m'immobiliser, me réduire à néant pour que je ne me défende pas !

 

\- Ça vaut peut-être mieux, non ? Tu aurais fait quoi ? Tu l'aurais frappé ce client ? Il n'a voulu que te protéger, et _nous_ protéger de la colère de Catherine. Elle t'aurait enfermé dans la cave pendant trois jours sans boire, ni manger !

 

\- J'aurai préféré…

\- Oh non, crois-moi, souffla Étienne. Je crois que je préfère encore me battre contre Quentin que de revivre ça.

Martin releva la tête, troublé. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ses condisciples aient eu à souffrir, eux aussi. Et encore moins Étienne ! Cet homme au regard sombre que rien ne semblait pouvoir effrayer.

\- C'est pas tant la faim ou la soif qui te rendent fou, insista Étienne les yeux dans le vague. C'est l'obscurité. C'est de tout entendre, de savoir qu'il y a une vie à l'extérieur quand toi, tu es aveugle. C'est les rats qui couinent à côté de toi, et l'impression d'étouffer…

 

\- … et moi ? rétorqua Martin non sans colère. Tu crois que je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir été étouffé ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai été… _bafoué_ … acheva-t-il dans un sanglot.

 

\- Je sais, le rassura-t-il en glissant une main dans son dos. Je sais ce que ça fait. Mais nous aurons soin de toi, ne t'en fais pas. On ne t'a pas menti : _nous_ _sommes_ _une_ _famille_ _._ Quel intérêt nous aurions à te faire du mal ? Nous aussi nous fermons les yeux, parfois, quand nous écartons les cuisses. Il n'y a pas d'amour pour nous. Juste le silence. Et finalement, on s'habitue. On fait semblant.

 

La main d’Étienne se glisser dans la chevelure brune de son cadet. Martin se laissa faire. Il avait cruellement besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui, pour le rassurer quant à son avenir qui s'annonçait des plus sombres. Faible, docile, Martin se laissa guider jusque dans le _sanatorium_ où son camarade s'employa à panser ses blessures.

 

\- Oublie ce que tu viens de vivre, murmura Étienne en passant un linge sur son corps meurtri. Ce sera plus facile si tu oublies qui tu étais avant, et ce que tu viens de vivre.

 

Martin déglutit, avant d'approuver d'un vague signe de tête.

 

\- Tu avais une femme ?

 

\- Une fiancée, avoua Martin d'une voix sans égale. Louison, qu'elle s'appelait…

 

\- Elle devait être belle, sourit Étienne.

 

\- Aujourd'hui elle ne voudrait plus de moi…

 

La Grande Gueule, avec un sourire triste, saisi son cadet par le menton pour l'obliger à le regard. Martin se noya dans son regard immense, y cherchant de quoi affronter la réalité.

 

\- _Nous_ , on est là. _Nous_ on veut encore de toi. Peu importe ton passé, peu importe ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Si tu ne nous fait pas confiance, en qui tu pourrais avoir confiance ?

 

D'un mince sourire, Martin le remercia, avant de se laisser faire. C'était ainsi que l'on se devait de fonctionner au cœur d'une maison close. Il fallait effacer, recouvrir d'un pudique voile, et s'efforcer d'oublier…

 

 

 

 

1FOBERG Friedrich-Karl, _Manuel d'érotologie classique (De Figuris Veneris)_ , illustré par Paul Avril (1906).


	5. Partie IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou, me revoilou. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop effrayée avec le chapitre précédent. Si vous êtes restés, tant mieux les amis, car il va falloir aborder ce chapitre-ci avec autant de prudence. Vous voici prévenus. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et critiques en commentaire ! :3

Comme chaque matin, Hugo fut le premier à se lever aux alentours de six heures trente. « Se lever » d'ailleurs, n'était peut-être pas le mot le plus juste. Disons plutôt qu'il s'était _extirpé_ des draps sans s'être réellement reposé. C'était à se demander s'il s'était un jour vraiment reposé entre les draps de cette Maison. Peut-être ivre, quelques fois, lorsqu'il s'était laissé tomber sur son matelas pour s'oublier dans un sommeil sans rêve.

 

Sa courte nuit n'avait été qu'une succession de cauchemars et d'idées plus sombres les unes que les autres. Le Blond n'avait, de toutes les façons, jamais eu vraiment besoin de beaucoup dormir. Il n'était pas sept heures qu'il était déjà bien éveillé. Les éclairages publics n'étaient pas encore éteints que déjà, il entendait à travers les carreaux les rumeurs de la ville. À croire que Tours ne dormait jamais.

 

Peut-être que la ville faisait, tout comme lui, des cauchemars ? Elle sortait, après-tout, tout juste d'un charnier humain. Peut-être qu'elle avait peur de fermer les yeux ?

 

Dans un gémissement de douleur, Hugo se redressa péniblement, avant de se masser les hanches.

 

« Rends-toi à l'évidence, Hugo, songea-t-il. T'es en train de vieillir, toi-aussi. »

 

Cette éventualité assombri davantage son humeur. Vieillir quand on était une prostituée, signifiait perdre l'estime de ses clients et se priver de toute chance d'être aimé, et libéré d'une telle prison. La mode était aux éphèbes. Il fallait avoir le teint frais, les joues roses et la peau lisse. Les grands cernes qui creusaient ses yeux étaient donc comme une ombre sur la perfection de son visage qui était son plus grand atout. Hugo n'était pas aussi intelligent qu'Étienne, en tout cas, on ne venait pas le voir pour ça. La plupart du temps on lui demandait simplement de sourire, de se montrer courtois et de se laisser coucher sur le dos, les jambes ouvertes. Seul Vincent avait un jour prêté une oreille attentive à ce qu'il avait à dire ; pour ensuite l'abandonner lâchement. Hugo n'avait jamais été dupe : jamais il ne pourrait racheter sa dette dont il ignorait le montant exact. Et puisque Vincent ne voulait plus de lui…

 

Sa mâchoire se crispa. Vincent Dedienne. Son artiste. Le seul homme qu’il n’ait jamais réellement aimé. Hugo avait espéré qu'il le libère de cette prison. Il se voyait vivre et vieillir à ses côtés, admirer son art et chercher du travail pour le laisser à ses pinceaux ou bien devenir une vraie petite lingère. Il rêvait d'une vie simple et douce, faites de ces petites joies qui font les grands bonheurs. Pour lui il aurait été prêt à tout. Vincent avait été plus qu'une perspective de liberté, et de ne pas savoir _pourquoi_ il l'avait délaissé le rongeait de l'intérieur comme une mauvaise gale.

 

Coupant court à sa mélancolie, Hugo traversa la série de petites pièces en faisant craquer sa nuque. Par prudence, il inspectait chaque matin les Communs avant l'arrivée de Quentin. Leur geôlier était aussi grand qu'il était stupide, et par-dessus tout, particulièrement mauvais. Et puisque tout était prétexte à punitions, autant éviter d'agacer sa célérité par de l'imprudence.

 

Son regard d'acier se posa non sans une certaine pitié sur leur dernière recrue. Allongé sur le ventre, les jambes entrouvertes, Martin s'était enfin apaisé après avoir pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit. Hugo l'avait entendu lutter contre ses sanglots, et d'innombrables cauchemars avant d'être vaincu par la fatigue. La couverture dissimulait une partie de son visage comme pour le protéger de ce monde cruel, et de cet avenir sinistre qui s'ouvrait à lui.

 

Par acquis de conscience et le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le réveiller, Hugo souleva le couvrement de sorte à vérifier que le drap n'était pas tâché de sang. Constatant que tout allait bien, du moins en apparence, il replaça la pièce de laine sur les jambes de son camarade, avant de caresser sa main qui serrait avec force un coin de son oreiller. Martin gémit dans son sommeil avant de finalement retrouver les bras de Morphée.

 

Satisfait, Hugo continua son exploration, songeant que le jeune homme serait au moins épargné par la venue d'un médecin. Elle était onéreuse, humiliante, et bien souvent inutile. Lui-même avait eu la chance d'être soigné plus d'une fois par Paul lorsqu'un client se montrait trop brutal. Les pommades commandées à Valentine et savamment appliqués avaient eu raison de ses blessures, et nul doute que Martin les trouveraient à son tour très efficace. Dans ce monde de vice, il fallait s'entraider.

 

Hugo se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre des amants. Azzeddine, dont les draps ne dissimulaient plus les épaules ronflait allègrement. Étienne s'était collé à lui dans la nuit, et avait niché sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Leurs jambes entrelacées avaient un petit quelque chose de romantique, Hugo devait en convenir. Cette tendresse lui rappelait cette fameuse nuit où Vincent était resté, payant au prix fort le droit de l'enlacer jusqu'au matin.

 

Rassuré, traversa la pièce exiguë avant d'ouvrir une petite porte. Elle grinçait.

 

Dans l'autre chambre, Paul, parce que le plus vieux mais aussi celui de plus d'expérience, avait eu l'indicible honneur d'installer son lit à côté du poêle. Il semblait serein. Allongé sur les dos, les mains jointes sur son poitrail, il semblait incarner avant l'heure une rigidité mortuaire. Hugo l'avait toujours trouvé effrayant dans la narcose.

 

Un regard sur le lit vide de La Bobine enserra le cœur d'Hugo. Il l'avait connu du temps de sa splendeur. Les yeux d'un bleu profond, le visage rond souligné d'une barbe habilement taillée, le cheveu brun, relâché en de longues boucles brunes, il avait eu un charme indéniable, mais surtout une façon de manier les mots qui mettait tous les clients à ses genoux.

 

Et puis, il y avait eu les premières rougeurs, et l'avis du médecin. Et leur ami s'était éclipsé comme une ombre, refusant de voir à travers eux à quel point il avait changé, leur interdiction de prononcer son vrai nom. C'était, selon ses propres dires, la putain qui était malade, pas l'homme qu'il était. La Bobine avait été un poète. Aujourd'hui il n'était plus rien.

 

Une chose retint son attention. Un sourire en coin agita sa bouche aux lèvres fines. De deux choses l'une : soit Paul avait considérablement grossi pendant la nuit, soit il dissimulait quelqu'un. S'approchant doucement du lit, et…

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? remarqua-t-il dans un murmure en soulevant le drap de Paul.

 

Panayotis lui sourit à belles dents, avant de laisser sa tête reposer de nouveau sur l'oreiller de Paul. Dans son sommeil, le plus vieux avait posé une tendre main sur son épaule, comme pour le protéger.

 

\- 'Ai froid, affirma l'enfant.

 

\- Si tu ne te lèves pas immédiatement, rétorqua doucement Hugo, Quentin va te battre !

 

\- J'sais… murmura l'enfant en se frottant les yeux. Mais j'veux pas descendre. J'veux pas travailler ! Y 'fait froid en bas !

 

Le sourire d'Hugo s'effaça doucement. Il en oubliait, quelque fois, que le petit était soumis aux corvées les plus ingrates, peu dignes de l'enfance.

 

\- Je sais, mais tu vas devoir commencer ton service, soupira-t-il en glissant une main dans ses cheveux. La Bobine doit déjà y être, le connaissant…

 

\- J'veux pas !

 

\- On n'a pas à vouloir, contra sévèrement l'homme de plaisir d'une voix pourtant lasse. On se doit obéir. Moi non plus je ne veux pas travailler ce soir. Mais j'ai pas le choix.  _Allez_!

 

En bougonnant, Panayotis obéit. Hugo le suivit jusque dans l'entrée où il récupéra le courrier par habitude. Il déposa comme de coutume le journal devant le bureau de Catherine, ainsi que les cachets qui lui étaient destinés, avant d'ouvrir le pli qui l'intéressait, _L’Écho d'Indre-et-Loire_. Les critiques d'art étaient d'une violence inouïe dans cet hebdomadaire. Non pas que ce qui se passait dans les Salons l'intéressait plus que cela. Vlaminck, Chagall et Delaunay, pour ne citer qu'eux, étaient certes, de grands peintres, m'enfin…

 

Hugo tourna rapidement les pages, avant d'abandonner la revue sur un coin de la table, d'un geste las. Aucune mention de Vincent Dedienne. Réalisant que l'homme qu'il aimait encore avait peut-être abandonné son art, Hugo s'adossa au mur, soudain bien triste. Il retint ses larmes comme il put, trop fier désormais pour se laisser aller à de tels épanchements. Il fallait qu'il avance, qu'il passe à autre chose ne serait-ce que pour se protéger. Mais l'oublier lui était impossible.

  


  


*

  


  


Dire que la nuit avait était difficile aurait été un euphémisme. Elle avait été atroce à tous les niveaux. La douleur, d'abord, avait empêché Martin de dormir malgré les soins d'Étienne, et ce n'était qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube qu'il avait sombré, épuisé. Et c'était alors qu'il avait vécu une seconde fois le traumatisme. Le visage bourru de son client qui se penche au-dessus de lui, l'odeur du whisky, la sensation de ses mains sur sa peau… tout lui était revenu, et il s'était réveillé de nombreuses fois, tremblant et démuni, avant de fermer les yeux à nouveau espérant sombrer dans le néant et ne plus jamais s'éveiller.

 

Lorsque la grande horloge du salon qui raisonnait dans toute la Maison sonna onze fois, Martin consentit à se lever. Il frissonna, avant de retenir un gémissement de souffrance. Pudiquement, il resserra le drap autour de son corps malmené, avant de chercher une position qui le ménagerait un peu. Celle de côté, jambes ouvertes, semblait être la plus confortable, à tout le moins, la moins pénible. Son regard olive s'était fait vide. Son esprit s'était perdu dans un brouillard. Curieusement, il s'y sentait bien. Au moins évitait-il de trop penser.

 

Quoi qu'il en fût, il se refusait en tout cas à pleurer sur son sort. Sa courte nuit, hantée de cauchemars, avait eu raison de ses dernières larmes. Prostré, Martin observait à travers la fenêtre avec tristesse.

 

Il ne servait plus à rien de fuir. Il n'était de toute façon plus rien. Sans argent, sans honneur, sans même le regard de Dieu, tout recommencerait. Tout serait peut-être pire. Très croyant, et très pratiquant, Martin médita un instant sur sa nouvelle condition. Être pédéraste, selon la Bible, était un pêché. Tout à chacun l'affirmait avec force, comme une évidence. « Le pêché de bougrerie est puni des tourments éternels ! » avait asséné une fois le prêtre de sa petite paroisse. Il l'avait d'ailleurs longuement regardé, sans que Martin ne sache réellement pourquoi, et cela l'avait mis bien mal à l'aise. Il avait su que, bien plus tard, que de perfides langues l'avaient accablé de ce vice, sans qu'il en comprenne la raison. Tout le monde dans sa campagne vendômoise savait pourtant quels liens l'unissaient à Louison !

 

Bah ! Peu importait aujourd'hui. Ce Mondrain lui avait enlevé toute dignité, tout honneur… S'il sortait d'ici, rien ne changerait. Qui voudrait bien de lui après ce qui s'était passé ? Martin avait sur lui l'odeur des putains. Où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse… il ne suffirait que d'un regard pour que tous sache ce qu'il avait fait.

 

Il aurait dû se battre. S'enfuir. Blesser. Mordre. Faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais ne pas se laisser briser aussi facilement. L'opium et le champagne n'étaient pas une excuse. Martin n'aurait pas dû faire confiance à Paul, ne pas se laisser dominer par ses sens… S'il s'était laissé faire c'était peut-être qu'il l'avait voulu. Peut-être que le prêtre avait vu quelque chose en lui ? Peut-être était-il  _réellement_  un dépravé ?

 

Soit. Martin se soumettrait donc à son destin. Puisqu'il n'était qu'un pêcheur, il subirait ces épreuves sans mot dire. Puisque rien n'arrivait sans rien, les bonnes comme les mauvaises choses, c'était donc que sa souffrance était faite pour expier une faute.

 

Il était désormais un garçon de joie. Et il fallait apprendre à vivre avec ça.

 

\- Bonjour, souffla une voix.

 

Martin sursauta, avant d'adresser un regard troublé à Azzeddine qui venait de se lever lui-aussi. La mine froissée, les cheveux en bataille, la barbe longue, on aurait peine à croire que c'était le même homme qui, la nuit venue, abandonnait son corps à ceux qui le désiraient. Doucement, comme pour ne pas le brusquer, l'Algérien vint s'asseoir aux côtés du jeune homme. Celui-ci se ratatina par réflexe, alors même qu'il reconnaissait en son aîné une personne de confiance. Mais c'était ainsi : Martin avait la douloureuse impression que son corps ne lui appartenait plus, qu'il suffirait du moindre contact pour qu'on le vide de sa substance.

 

Azzeddine le comprit fort bien, et s'abstint de le toucher. Il devinait que ce pauvre garçon avait besoin de se réapproprier son corps. Il était déjà passé par là. Cela ne durerait qu'un temps. De toute manière, Martin n'avait pas le choix. Il lui faudrait dépasser ce dégoût pour se laisser aller dans les bras de ses clients, et ce dès ce soir…

 

\- Tu as encore mal ?

 

\- Un peu, avoua Martin en se détournant. Mais ça n'est pas grave… quand on est une femme, il paraît qu'on a le droit de pleurer…

 

Martin avait honte. Il saignait comme une femme. Il _était_ une femme en ces lieux. C'était comme-ci on lui refusait le droit d'être un homme.

 

Non. C'était bien _pire_ que ça. Il n'était _rien._ On lui refusait tout simplement le droit d' _exister_. On faisait de lui un simple objet de plaisir. Il l'avait senti dans le regard de ce Mondrain. Ce porc l'avait besogné en se servant de lui comme d'un vulgaire pantin, faisant de lui une chose destinée à recevoir ses pulsions. Et rien d'autre. Un simple animal. D'ailleurs, quel plaisir y avait-il prit ? Martin s'était montré aussi vif qu'un cadavre ! Nul doute qu'il aurait pris davantage de plaisir à forniquer avec une planche de bois !

 

\- Arrête un peu, s'agaça Azzeddine malgré lui. Tu _restes_ un homme, Martin !

 

\- Simplement parce que je ne suis pas capable de procréer, rétorqua l'intéressé en se redressant difficilement. S'ils viennent là, c'est parce qu'ils ne risquent rien ! C'est pas nous qui allons vêler de petits bâtards, hein ?

 

\- Que de délicatesse ! s'esclaffa Azzeddine. Descendons, conclu-t-il en se redressant, tu dois être affamé…

 

\- J'ai d'autres envies, gémit Martin en évitant soigneusement de le regarder. Mais j'ai encore assez de décence pour me contenir.

 

\- Les nausées passeront, affirma Azzeddine qui avait compris ce qui se cachait sous sa pudeur. Et tu verras que ce soir les choses seront plus faciles. Et les autres soirs davantage encore.

 

Le jeune homme en doutait.

 

\- Allez ! Tu dois manger. Tu as un corps, comme tous les Hommes !

  


  


*

  


  


Le déjeuner était sans doute, un moment privilégié pour ces travailleurs de la nuit. C'était peut-être le seul instant où ils pouvaient parler librement, sans se soucier d'être épiés par les oreilles indiscrètes d'un geôlier trop zélé. Et quand bien même ils ne mangeaient que des restes, parfois, quelques viandes, souvent un simple bouillon, ils se disaient au moins qu'ils n'étaient pas au pain noir, et cela leur suffisait amplement. Pourtant, ce n'était que du bout des lèvres que Martin grignotait. Sa gorge était sèche, son ventre noué, son regard dans le vague…

 

Il aurait pu, lui aussi, se réjouir d'avoir chaque jour quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, de dormir dans un bon lit, bien au chaud, mais qu'était-ce tout cela, quand on ne pouvait disposer de soi-même ?

 

Autour de lui, le brouhaha était incessant. Les uns riaient, les autres débattaient sur son sort, comme s'il leur était tout à fait légitime qu'il travaille désormais à leurs côtés, comme-ci tout était…  _normal._

 

\- Je crois que nous sommes tous d'accord pour laisser la « Petite Chambre » à notre nouvelle recrue, s'amusa Azzeddine. Il n'a pas besoin de quelques spécificités pour le moment, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Perdu, Martin releva lentement les yeux vers son aîné, avant de souffler un « Pardon ? » outré qui amusa la tablée.

 

\- Chacun d'entre nous avons nos propres talents, s'expliqua Étienne, des aptitudes pour lesquels nos clients viennent nous voir. Moi, par exemple, ils me rendent visites parce que je sais faire beaucoup de choses avec ma bouche.

 

\- D'où la Grande Gueule ! se moqua Azzeddine en caressant tendrement la joue de son amant. Moi, précisa-t-il en se tournant vers Martin, ils viennent me voir pour avoir un peu d'exotisme.

 

Martin fronça les sourcils, avant d'objecter :

 

\- Toi ? Exotique ?

 

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué que j'étais arabe ?

 

\- C'est ce qu'ils appellent « exotique » ? insista Martin. Tu n'as même pas d'accent !

 

\- Ça leur suffit de savoir que je m'appelle Azzeddine. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir que je suis né à Saumur ! Je leur parle d'Abd el-Kader et de bataille du désert. Je raconte Meurad, la légende du Cheikh et du Derviche, la fontaine de Zoudj Ayoun, les chasses au lion…

 

\- Mais tu n'as jamais vu l'Algérie !

 

\- Peu importe. Ils veulent juste y croire. Même si c'est un mensonge, c'est ce qu'ils veulent. S'ils y croient ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ça leur suffit !

 

\- Montre-lui l'Algérie qui sommeille en toi, sourit Paul.

 

Avec un petit rire, Azzeddine s'exécuta. Il était bien évident qu'il proférait des inepties, quelques légèretés sans importance, peut-être même quelques insultes et il était évident que le tout ne voulait strictement rien dire, mais il avait une telle manière de le dire, et avec tant de conviction qu'on se laissait entraîner vers des contrées brûlantes aux senteurs exquises…

 

\- Et puis je les mystifie, insista Azzeddine. J'ai appris de ma mère à tirer les cartes. C'est pourquoi j'ai la Chambre Rouge. Valentine m'a fourni quelques brocarts, un peu de maquillage autour des yeux, et ça fait la rue Michèle !

 

\- Moi, tu te doutes de ce que je fais, sourit Paul. Le vieux qui  _sait._ En règle générale, on me confie aussi les nouveaux venus, et ceux qui veulent s'instruire…

 

D'un regard noir, Martin le remercia de cette précieuse information. Il était vrai qu'il n'aurait su le déduire de lui-même. Tout à son chagrin, il n'avait même plus la force de répondre, encore moins de rendre la délicatesse à Paul. Une sourde colère l'avait envahi, et ce dès l'instant où il était entré dans cette pièce, dès l'instant où il avait croisé son regard. Sa rage avait même été difficile à contenir lorsqu'il avait compris que Paul ne se sentait pas coupable ! Le piège de la veille était encore trop bien présent en son esprit, quand bien même le vieil homme essayerait de se justifier, arguant qu'il n'avait fait cela que pour l'aider, Martin refuserait de l'entendre. À tout le moins, pas sans le lui avoir brisé la mâchoire au préalable !

 

\- Et notre Hugo, continua le plus âgé en désignant du menton l'homme aux belles boucles blondes, c'est « l _'amant_. » Il leur fait croire qu'il est amoureux pour mieux les manipuler !

 

Hugo, qui demeurait silencieux, reposa alors ses couverts délicatement, avant de quitter la pièce en se fendant d'un « Veuillez m'excuser, mais je n'ai plus très faim », visiblement excédé. Si Martin considérait toute cette sympathie à son encontre comme une gigantesque farce, il était reconnaissant envers Hugo pour être le seul qui ne souriait pas. Le Blond était d'une humeur de chien, et sans doute se sentait-il un peu coupable puisqu'il ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois. Martin était un bon gars de la campagne qui appréciait l'honnêteté et la franchise d'Hugo se passait des convenances…

 

Étienne soupira, avant de reprendre son repas.

 

\- Il me fatigue, s'agaça-t-il. Il faudra bien qu'il admette un jour que son bienfaiteur l'a abandonné. C'est comme ça ici, il le sait, et il a eu tort d'y croire !

 

\- Dedienne avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, argua Azzeddine. Et sincèrement attaché à lui. On y aurait tous cru à sa place… je crois qu'il n'y a rien de pire que de toucher la liberté du bout des doigts et la voir s'échapper sans aucunes explications.

 

\- Tout ça n'était qu'un jeu, il aurait dû s'en douter ! trancha Étienne. Un client et une pute, surtout un pédéraste, c'était couru d'avance ! Retiens bien ça le nouveau, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Martin, nos clients restent des clients. Ils ne t'aimeront jamais ! Le seul amour que tu recevras ici, c'est le nôtre…

 

Seul le silence lui répondit. Presque avec honte, les convives retournèrent au contenu de leurs assiettes, songeant avec tristesse à quel point leur sort était peu enviable. Il leur fallait parfois se rappeler ce qu'ils étaient, et de la place qu'on leur concédait dans la société.

 

\- Pana', sors d'ici ! ordonna soudain Paul. Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit d'être là ! Ce sont des choses que tu n'as pas à entendre !

 

Le petit garçon, qui s'était caché sous la table à l'insu de tous, venait d'être surpris en train de chaparder du pain. Séparant strictement la domesticité de ses employés, Catherine avait exigé de Panayotis et La Bobine qu'ils ne mangent pas à la même table que ses prostitués. Seulement, son air pitoyable et encore innocent attendrit Étienne, qui, l'extirpant de sa cachette, l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés, et lui permit de tremper son pain dans son assiette. Azzeddine, qui comme tous, observait la tendre scène, songeait avec amertume, que d'avoir un enfant irait bien à son amant.

 

\- Combien fois je te l'ai dit, le gronda Paul. Tu n'as pas à entendre nos conversations !

 

\- Mais j'écoute pas ! rétorqua le petit la bouche pleine. 'me suis b'cher les z'oreilles ! 'pis de toute t'façon j'y comprends rien à c'que vous dites !

 

La remarque fut suivit d'un rire. L'innocence de Panayotis était un baume sur le cœur de tous ces prisonniers.

 

\- Il te faudra trouver ton rôle, toi aussi, affirma Azzeddine en se tournant de nouveau vers Martin. Pour le moment, je pense que c'est l'inexpérience qui te conviendrait le mieux. On verra par la suite ce qu'on peut faire de toi.

 

\- Oh, je sais déjà ! sourit Étienne. C'est même évident ! C'est un chat sauvage ! La bête des campagnes apprivoisée pour la ville ! Pour sûr que ça plairait aux clients !

 

Martin serra les dents, vexé par le peu de considération dont il faisait l'objet. Écœuré, il se leva d'un bond, avant de s'en retourner dans les Communs sous le regard surpris de ses condisciples.

 

\- Il me fatigue, entendit-il distinctement. Il faudrait bien qu'il accepte.

 

- _Paul_! s'agaça la voix d'Azzeddine. Tu es  _injuste_!

  


*

 

Martin monta quatre à quatre les marches qui le menaient jusqu'au dernier étage. Il claqua la porte derrière-lui. Mais qui étaient-ils, pour le réduire à l'état de pauvre paysan, bête comme un âne et obéissant comme un chien, pour faire de lui un sauvage ridicule qu'il fallait éduquer ? Eux-mêmes n'étaient  _rien,_ à tout le moins pas plus que lui !

 

Sa colère ne trouva pas d'autre expression que dans ce battant de porte qu'il claqua violemment. Furieux, il se laissa tomber sur son lit grinçant, avant de se tourner vers la lucarne qui perçait un mur vide de tout ornement.

 

Comment pouvaient-ils se réjouir ? Comment pouvaient-ils rire de tout cela ? Qu'il se fasse violer semblait leur être égal au final, tant que rien ne venait troubler leur tranquillité. Même, ils semblaient en  _rire._

 

\- Un « chat sauvage, » répéta Martin du bout des lèvres. Un « sauvage »...

 

Ce simple mot nourrissait en lui une colère indicible. Tout cela pour quoi ? Pour satisfaire les pulsions malsaines d'hommes influents ? Le prisonnier ferma les yeux, bien conscient pourtant qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il était le dernier arrivé, il devait simplement a se plier aux règles qui avaient été établies bien avant lui... Il  _serait_  donc ce que l'on voudrait bien qu'il soit. Et toute sa hargne, toute sa fureur ne lui servirait de rien. Martin n'était pourtant pas sans caractère. Bien au contraire. N'avait-il pas, à six ans, brisé l'épaule de David Cazin ? Mais il était vrai qu'il n'avait ici aucune arme. Il lisait difficilement, écrivait d'autant plus mal et son accent en avait fait sourire plus d'un.

 

Au final, ils avaient raison : il avait tout d'une brute stupide. On n'avait pas besoin de lui concéder le rôle du rat des champs brutal et stupide. Il l'avait déjà.

  


*

  


Comme tous les soirs, à huit heures précises, les portes de _l'Étoile Bleue_ s'ouvrirent pour accueillir ces Messieurs en pardessus sombre qui pénétrèrent dans son vestibule en prenait garde de ne pas être vus, surtout pas par la police. Ceux-ci se trouvèrent bien charmés de découvrir qu'on les avait accueilli avec le plus grand soin, que la grande table avait été dressée avec goût et ornée de victuailles. Mais rien n'égalait la splendeur de ces hommes qui descendaient les marches du grand escalier pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue, pas même les couverts en argent.

 

Les tintements de verre ne tardèrent pas à se mêler aux conversations galantes. Feignant un intérêt qu'ils n'avaient pas, les hommes de plaisirs souriaient à leurs invités tandis que quelques chuchotements convenaient d'un arrangement. En apparence, tout allait bien.

 

Le luxe dissimulait cependant une réalité bien moins opulente. La Maison n'avait pas de réels domestiques. Pas de cuisinière, pas de lingère, rien qu'un enfant et un mourant qu'il serait inconvenant de montrer à ces gens du monde. Une bonne qui passait de temps en temps, et rien d'autre. C'était donc à ces hommes de plaisir qu'incombait l'humiliante tâche de faire le service, chacun à tour de rôle. Ce soir, c'était à Paul de présenter les plats, mais il avait au moins le bon ton d'énoncer les choses avec le plus grand naturel et beaucoup de dignité, s'éclipsant distraitement et servant leurs invités avec un grand rire, comme un ami qui reçoit. Il avait l'art et la manière de séduire d'un geste, l'air de rien.

 

Resté en arrière, encore malhabile à ces jeux amoureux, Martin cherchait un courage qui lui manquait dans l'alcool. Azzeddine lui avait assuré que le vin l'aiderait à accepter ce qui allait advenir. Aussi, il buvait plus que son estomac pouvait le tolérer. Réquisitionnant l'air de rien un Chinon rouge, il le vidait consciencieusement, les mains tremblantes.

 

Installé dans un des sofas du salon, Martin contempla son reflet dans l'un des miroirs traître qui ornait le salon, avant de se servir une énième coupe. Ses camarades, pensant certainement le rassurer, avaient pris soin de son apparence. D'un geste habile, Azzeddine avait épilé ses longs sourcils avant de cacher les imperfections de son visage avec de la poudre, le transformant en une poupée ridicule. Voilà ce qu'il était devenu : une poupée humaine. Ni plus, ni moins.

 

\- Le vin rouge ne te va pas au teint ! remarqua une voix.

 

Outré, Martin se retourna vivement, avant d'adresser un regard noir à son interlocuteur. Comment oublier cette voix ? Bien évidemment ! Le si puissant Yann Barthès osait lui adresser des complaisances et des sourires, après l'avoir abandonné au pire moment de sa vie ! Peut-être même s'était-il repu du pathétique spectacle qu'il avait offert ? Peut-être qu'il trouvait son plaisir dans les larmes et les cris ? Contempler la misère pour se sentir d'autant plus important ?

 

\- Que me vaut tant de haine, jeune homme ? sourit le sieur Barthès en s'approchant. Que me reproches-tu ?

 

\- Vous n'en avez vraiment  _aucune_ idée ? rétorqua l'intéressé d'un ton glacial, la mâchoire serrée et les muscles saillants. Vous ne m'avez pas entendu hurler, hier ?

 

Comprenant très certainement où il voulait en venir, Yann Barthès eut le bon ton d'adopter un air contrit, avant de souffler en guise d'excuse :

 

\- J'ai bien compris pourquoi tu m'as regardé. Mais je ne me sentais pas capable de t'accorder ce que tu me demandais... Je n'aurai pas pu. Ce genre de choses, vois-tu...

 

\- D'ailleurs, trancha Martin avec dédain, pourquoi vous me tutoyer ? Parce que je ne suis qu'une putain ? Je vaux moins que vous, c'est ça ?

 

Yann Barthès haussa un sourcil, avant de déglutir, visiblement soufflé par la rage du jeune homme.

 

\- Toutes mes excuses, souffla-t-il, contrit. Vous avez raison, je n'ai pas à avoir ce genre de familiarité. À la vérité, je ne me sentais pas capable de vous infliger ça…

 

\- Alors vous avez préféré que quelqu'un le fasse à votre place, c'est ça ?

 

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, rétorqua le marchand de soie à la jambe immobile. Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je cherche une compagnie, je cherche un esprit que je pourrais apprécier... pas une simple relation sexuelle !

 

\- Et mon esprit ne vous intéressait pas !

 

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, et vous le savez.

 

\- De toutes les manières, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

 

Martin eut un rire amer.

 

\- Vous vouliez connaître mon nom l'autre jour. Bah le voici : c'est « Le Chat Sauvage. » Perdez pas de temps à discuter avec les chats, Monsieur.

 

Et avant même que Yann ne puisse se justifier, Martin s'éloigna. Blessé dans son orgueil, – qu'il avait mal placé – le jeune homme quitta alors le recoin dans lequel il s'était réfugié pour se laisser retomber sur une large banquette. Il avait atterrit aux côtés d'un Étienne en pleine conversation avec l'un de ses plus fidèles clients.

 

Sans le savoir, Yann Barthès avait heurté le point sensible. Il rougit tandis qu'il songeait, non sans honte, que c'était  _vrai_. Il _é_ _tait_ stupide. Sa conversation, contrairement à celle d'Hugo ou de Paul, n'avait rien de très spirituelle. Il n'entendait rien aux affaires politiques, aux dernières avancées médicales, ni même à la littérature. Quel intérêt avait-on à lui parler, si ce n'était  _pour rire de lui_  ?

 

Dépité, il vida d'une traite un autre verre de vin, avant de sursauter tandis que le goulot d'une bouteille apparut miraculeusement dans son champ de vision pour verser le liquide pourpre dans la coupe de cristal.

 

\- Bonsoir, susurra un petit homme aux lunettes rondes en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Que nous vaut ce petit air attristé ? Le vin est un mauvais confident, vous savez ?

 

Martin Il savait ce que cet inconnu attendait de lui. Et se sentait bien incapable de répondre à ses attentes. Il ouvrit la bouche, sans doute dans l'espoir de décourager ce client, mais la referma sans avoir dit le moindre mot.

 

\- N'y a-t-il rien pour te rendre le sourire ?

 

Martin déglutit. La peur l'avait rendu muet. L'homme sourit alors, avant de se présenter comme étant Monsieur Chassaing. Il se dit médecin, et cette simple affirmation arracha à Martin un frisson d'horreur. Il n'avait pas oublié la visite de l'un de ses confrères.

 

\- Si personne d'autre ne t'as demandé, sourit le client, j'aurai plaisir à avoir une entrevue en ta compagnie.

 

Le jeune homme n'eut rien à répondre. Il réprima un tremblement, avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la chambre qui lui était attribuée. Rien ne servait à retarder l'échéance. S'il s'en retournait dans les Communs sans avoir accompli son devoir il s'en souviendrait, on l'avait suffisamment prévenu. Il sentit la présence de Monsieur Chassaing comme une ombre, un cauchemar. L'éventualité de se jeter la tête la première dans les escaliers lui traversa l'esprit une seconde.

 

Il en était là.

  


*

  


La « Petite Chambre » était coquette, à défaut d'être confortable. Des draps de bonne facture, un lit honnête en bon bois de chêne, une table basse, un nécessaire, une petite chandelle, tout ce qui fallait, en sommes, afin que le Docteur Chassaing et lui, passent un bon moment.

 

\- Déshabille-toi, ordonna justement le petit homme joufflu en desserrant déjà sa ceinture.

 

\- Lentement ? hésita Martin en détachant déjà sa cravate.

 

\- Non. Je veux juste revoir le délicieux spectacle que tu nous as offert hier soir !  _Allez_!

 

L'injonction avait été aboyée d'une voix dure. Aussitôt, Martin obéit dans un sursaut. La peur l'avait glacé. Jamais il ne s'était débarrassé de ses vêtements aussi vite. Après quoi, il s'allongea sur le lit, les bras croisés contre son poitrail, peinant à respirer correctement. Comme il aurait aimé ne pas se laisser faire, rendre chaque coup, montrer à tous ces êtres infâmes qu'ils n'avaient pas à faire à une créature docile et soumise ! Seulement, que pouvait-il faire ? Tous l'avaient abandonné, Dieu lui-même !

 

L'homme s'avança, avant de libérer simplement ses atours virils. Pour ne pas le regarder plus que nécessaire, Martin leva les yeux au plafond, et frémit tandis qu'il constatait avec horreur qu'un miroir y avait été installé, traître et impudique, ne lui renvoyait que son reflet terrorisé !

 

Les mains de Monsieur Chassaing ne tardèrent pas à se poser sur lui, caressant ses hanches et flattant sa croupe, empressées. Martin ferma alors les yeux si forts qu'il crut que ses paupières allaient s'enfoncer dans ses orbites. Ce simple contact était pour lui comme une odieuse brûlure.

 

\- J'avais pas assez d'argent pour t'avoir hier soir, grogna le client. J'aurai tellement aimé te posséder le premier...

 

Les doigts de Martin se crispèrent sur la couverture. Pourquoi lui rappeler une telle horreur ?

 

\- Tu sais jouer de la flûte ?

 

Martin rouvrit les yeux.

 

\- Quoi ? osa-t-il d'une petite voix.

 

Le client le saisit alors par la nuque, et Martin compris. Cette simple demande l'épouvanta. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'on puisse avoir ce genre d'exigence ! On ne pouvait pas lui demander d'accepter ça ! On ne pouvait pas exiger ça de lui ! Glapissant un « Non ! » dégoûté, il tenta de se défaire de la poigne humiliante.

 

\- J'ai payé ! lui hurla le client en lui saisissant les cheveux. Alors, obéis ! Fais ce que je te demande !  _Obéis_!

 

Fou de rage, Martin se refusa à cette ultime avilie. Alors il hurla à son tour, se débattit comme un possédé, avant de griffer cette poigne qui le faisait souffrir.

 

Furieux, le client le frappant si durement qu'il crut s'évanouir un instant. Ce fut le début des hostilités. Chassez le naturel, disait-on, et il revient au galop ! Martin rendit alors l'infamie par une autre, cognant le visage de son client avec dureté, avant de frapper encore, et encore pour que tout s'arrête, pour qu'on le laisse enfin tranquille ! Son corps épais et ses muscles tendus eurent bien vite raison de ce malheureux médecin qui était plus lâche qu'il était violent. La rudesse des campagnes eut raison de la science imbécile des villes !

 

Monsieur Chassaing parvint pourtant à se soustraire à ses coups et à fuir la chambre, le visage en sang. Et tandis que Martin se rhabillait précipitamment, le docteur sur rua sur Quentin pour lui faire part de l'incident. Il ne fallut pas une minute au sombre géant pour apparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

 

\- Tu restes là, cracha-t-il sans émotion. J'en parlerai à Catherine. Elle te le fera payer très cher !

 

Et sans tout autre forme de procès, il l'enferma dans cette odieuse « Petite Chambre. »

  


  


*

  


  


D'un trait de plume, Catherine raya un chiffre sur l'épais registre de compte, avant d'en corriger le résultat. Le chiffre obtenu la contraria. Il lui semblait pourtant avoir fait bien attention à ne point trop dépenser, à contrôler les dépenses et les recettes.

 

Cela ne lui convenait guère. L' _Étoile Bleue_ était une Maison de luxe. Certes, il était nécessaire de ne pas lésiner sur les dépenses pour satisfaire leurs exigeants clients, mais tout de même ; c'était un commerce, et tout bon commerce nécessitait d'engranger de l'argent !

 

\- Tiens, tu iras donner ça à Monsieur le Maire, ordonna-t-elle à Quentin en lui tendant une petite enveloppe. Tu le feras en allant faire les courses au marché. Tu prendras également Panayotis avec toi. Par je ne sais quel miracle, ce gosse sait compter, autant le rendre utile à quelque chose ! Il faut absolument qu'on économise, t'as compris ?

 

\- Oui, M'dame.

 

\- Monsieur Gaspard a-t-il été satisfait de Paul ?

 

\- Oui, M'dame. Il a apprécié la bouteille d'champagne que vous lui avez offert, et Paul s'est occupé de lui. Monsieur m'a semblé très content d'sa soirée !

 

\- C'est très bien, sourit Catherine. Il paye bien, il faut absolument qu'on s'occupe bien de lui.

 

\- On fait quoi pour Martin ?

 

Catherine ricana, avant de se laisser tomber dans le fond de son fauteuil. Un instant, la maquerelle joua avec une de ses boucles brunes, avant de se saisir d'une cigarette.

 

\- Il est jeune, conclu-t-elle avec curieusement beaucoup d'indulgence. C'est un novice. Son attitude peut se comprendre.

 

\- Vous l'punissez pas ?

 

\- Non, ricana Catherine. Non, son attitude confirme ce que je pensais de lui dès le départ. Cette histoire me sert, bien au contraire. Mes petites oreilles espionnent m'ont rapporté la conversation que mes employés ont eu au déjeuner. Je dois admettre, sourit-elle après une bouffée de cigarette, qu'ils font de meilleurs marchands que moi-même. Ils ont raison sur toute la ligne : Martin est un diamant brut ! Il faut le tailler, mais il ne faut surtout pas le polir ! C'est ce côté sauvage qui attirera nos clients à l'avenir ! Il lui faut simplement un peu de temps...

 

\- Pardonnez, M'dame, mais Martin a cogner un client !

 

\- Et où étais-tu,  _toi_?

 

Quentin n'eut rien à répondre. Il était vrai qu'il aurait dû surveiller que l'entrevue se passe bien. Il avait manqué de vigilance, d'autant plus que la Chambre Noire était vide.

 

\- Il est toujours maintenu à l'isolement ?

 

\- Oui, M'dame.

 

\- Très bien. Cette nuit il ne remontera pas dans les Communs. Il restera dans la Petite Chambre jusqu'à ce que lors qu'on l'éduque, trancha Catherine. Baiser ça s'apprendre, c'est comme tout !

 

Quentin approuva d'un signe de tête.

 

\- Qui va l'faire, M'dame ?

 

\- Pourquoi pas Paul, justement ? Il sait y faire !

 

\- Martin peut pas s'le sentir, lui apprit Quentin. Surtout à cause d'hier soir.

 

Les lèvres pincées du gardien parlèrent bien plus que lui-même. Avec un sourire, Catherine comprit que Martin avait été bien habillement roulé. Elle devrait donc remercier Paul pour cette si belle vente. Notant dans un coin de son esprit la somme qu'elle ajouterait à la paie du plus âgé de ses pensionnaires, elle demanda d'un ton badin :

 

\- Qui préconises-tu ?

 

\- Hugo ça m'paraît bien, répondit Quentin. Il n'est pas aussi mièvre qu'Étienne, pis Martin et Azz' sont copains comme cochons ! Azz dira non !

 

\- Je suis de ton avis, sourit Catherine. Qu'Hugo commence dès cette nuit, une fois qu'il en aura fini avec ses clients. Et que Martin ne sorte sous aucun prétexte, tu m'entends ? On va lui apprendre que désobéir ça se paies !

  


  


  


*

  


Entrant dans la Petite Chambre non sans retenir un soupire de lassitude, Hugo adressa un regard agacé à cet imbécile qui lui faisait, – non, qui leur faisait – perdre du temps ! Il en avait assez d'entendre parler de lui ! Martin n'était là que depuis quelques semaines, mais déjà, il avait créé bien plus de problèmes qu'eux tous réunis en une année !

 

L'objet de sa colère était assis sur le rebord du lit, le drap ramené contre son poitrail par pudeur. Lorsqu'il l'avait entendu entrer dans la pièce, Martin l'avait regardé avec une haine indicible. Le Diable en personne s'en serait retourné geler les Enfers !

 

Heureusement, Hugo n'était pas quelqu'un d'influençable. Martin l'ignorait, mais il n'avait pas affaire à un citadin, mais bien à un gamin des campagnes, des montagnes même, pour être plus précis. Ils étaient taillés dans le même roc. Ses œillades sombres ne l'impressionnaient pas. Hugo en avait vu d'autre.

 

Et il n'était pas homme à se laisser abattre, bien au contraire ! Cette vie de forçat et de luxure, il s'en était fort bien accommodé, cherchant, au-delà d'un plaisir éphémère, où était son intérêt. Le jeune homme était devenu au fil des rencontres un séducteur redoutable, capable de manipuler les clients les plus rustres pour en obtenir toutes les faveurs ! Sa seule faiblesse avait été ce fichu peintre qui, non content de l'avoir humilié, lui avait brisé le cœur. Paul l'avait relevé, lui assénant les gifles qu'il méritait. Désormais, il avait était passé à autre chose. Du moins, il essayait.

 

En conséquence, Martin l'agaçait ! Sa faiblesse lui était insupportable ! Lui-même n'avait pas eu autant de chance ! Sa virginité lui avait été arrachée d'une façon particulièrement brutale, et le client s'en était allé sans le moindre remord. Souillé, frappé parfois, il avait appris à se défendre _seul_. Si le nouveau continuait de la sorte, il serait très certainement brisé par leurs hôtes qui verraient en lui une occasion d'épancher leurs frustrations quotidiennes et d'extérioriser cette violence humaine que la société réprimait.

 

Quentin l'avait conduit dans cette chambre et lui avait ordonné « d'éduquer » ce jeune homme, sans même lui laisser le temps de se préparer correctement, ni même de se reposer. Il n'avait eu le temps que de passer une robe de chambre.

 

L' _Étoile Bleue_ était une Maison de luxe. Les clients étaient en droit d'attendre un minimum de prestation. Ils recherchaient ici une compagnie galante, courtoise et sensuelle. Pour une rencontre profane, un accouplement pur et simple, il y avait les hommes des rues pour ça, et pour rien du tout.

 

Soit. Il allait donc « éduquer » ce gamin pleurnichard. Pour son propre bien. D'un pas conquérant, il s'approcha du lit défait avant de s'y laisser tomber, agacé.

 

\- Tu peux tout essayer, affirma-t-il en s'étirant. Tu peux te battre tant que tu le voudras, tu ne changeras pas ce que tu es devenu en entrant ici.

 

Comme le jeune homme demeurait silencieux, Hugo crut bon de préciser avec une pointe de provocation :

 

\- À savoir une _pute_ , si ça t'avait échappé.

 

\- Ferme-la, répliqua Martin en refusant de regarder son camarade.

 

\- Tu crois pouvoir y échapper ? Ouvre-les yeux, « Chat sauvage » : tu es comme nous ! Toi et moi, on partage la même _odeur_ !

 

\- LA FERME !

 

Furieux, Martin se jeta sur Hugo, avant de refermer ses mains sur sa gorge, prêt à étrangler l'importun. Ce dernier, toujours alangui sur le lit, ne bougeait pas, d'une part parce que son adversaire n'avait même pas serrer les doigts, d'autre part parce qu'il s'attendait à cette réaction. Elle lui servait, au contraire.

 

\- Tue-moi si tu le veux, murmura-t-il en ouvrant les bras. Vas-y. Fais-le.

 

Hugo se paya le culot de sourire à son agresseur. Il savait que Martin ne lui ferait rien. Il était déjà passé par là, lui aussi. Il connaissait la souffrance de ce jeune homme, et ses réactions avait été les siennes. Lui aussi avait lutté en vain contre cet avenir qu'on lui avait promis.

 

\- Tu vois ? murmura Hugo avec un sourire. Tu n'en as même pas le courage.

 

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? gémit le jeune homme.

 

Hugo sourit, avant de poser ses douces mains sur les poignets épais de Martin. Avec un calme qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il l'incita à lâcher prise, et à se reculer. Se redressant à demi, il s'autorisa une certaine tendresse. Saisissant le menton de son élève entre ses doigts, il l'obligea à relever la tête et à le regarder dans les yeux.

 

\- Plus vite tu accepteras ton destin, et plus vite tu arrêteras de souffrir.

 

\- Alors il faut _abandonner_? s'offusqua Martin. Il faut que j'accepte… _ça_ ? Il faut que je fasse… ?

 

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Hugo inspira profondément. Il comprenait parfaitement. Encore aujourd'hui, certaines choses lui soulevaient le cœur. Mais cela ne durait qu'un temps. Il fallait s'acquitter des choses les plus ingrates avant de nouer des liens avec un client. Il fallait d'abord _besogner_ pour s'épargner par la suite.

 

\- Catherine te le fera payer très cher si tu continues à défendre. Tu n'as _aucune_ chance.

 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle me fera qu'ils ne m'ont pas déjà fait ? ricana amèrement Martin. Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait me faire ? Me mettre au pain sec et à l'eau, m'enfermer dans la cave, me battre ? Mais qu'elle le fasse ! Ils m'ont déjà tout prit !  _Tout_!

 

Martin se mit à trembler, avant de se mettre honteusement à pleurer. Il devenait fou de douleur et de chagrin. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, ni même à faire face. Hugo fut alors saisi de pitié. En soupirant, il s'installa plus confortablement contre les oreillers. Un rictus désabusé déforma son visage. Il déglutit difficilement, avant de murmurer d'une voix étranglée :

 

\- Je ne te raconterais cette histoire qu'une seule fois, après, je veux que nous n'en parlions plus jamais. C'est... – après un instant d'hésitation manifesté par une lèvre qu'on mordille – c'est encore un peu difficile pour moi. C'est quelque chose dont je ne veux pas me souvenir...

 

Troublé par cette attitude soudain si sombre, Martin cessa de sangloter, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de _pire._

 

 _-_ Quand j'ai commencé à travailler dans cette Maison, hésita Hugo, j'avais la chance d'avoir ami qui m'a tout apprit. C'est Paul, tu t'en doutes. Mais j'étais un peu naïf. Je pensais que les clients voulaient tous la même chose.

 

Martin hésita, avant de se tourner complètement vers Hugo et de se rapprocher un peu.

 

\- Je devais avoir quoi ? Quinze ? Seize ans ? J'avais un peu l'habitude, j'avais deux trois clients qui m'aimaient bien. On peut dire que ça se passait bien. J'étais encore très jeune, mes clients me couvraient de cadeaux, ça me semblait plutôt facile…

 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ? osa Martin d'une voix blanche.

 

Hugo hésita, avant d'ouvrir son vêtement de nuit, dévoilant certes sa nudité, mais surtout quatre profondes cicatrices sur son flanc gauche. Les yeux d'absinthe s'ouvrirent. Il en avait vu de pareilles sur les blessés de guerre qui revenaient.

 

\- Ça laisse des traumatismes la guerre, mon Petit Martin. Ça laisse surtout aux gens l'envie d'en tuer d'autres. Faut avoir quoi dans la tête pour en poignarder un autre à _quatre_ reprises ?

 

Il avait dit ces quelques mots d'une voix sans âme.

 

\- Et tu sais pourquoi il a fait ça ? Parce que j'ai dit « non. » Il voulait me faire respirer du chloroforme pour que j'ai l'air mort. J'aurai peut-être dû le laisser faire, hein ? Ce que je veux te dire, insista Hugo, c'est qu'ici on est rien du tout. On a pas le choix. On ne pourra jamais être autre chose que des pantins à qui on peut donner des ordres. Alors, viens-là, murmura-t-il en désignant la place à côté de lui. Viens _apprendre. Avant qu'on te fasse du mal à toi aussi…_

 

Le plus jeune s'immobilisa, prenant doucement conscience qu'Hugo avait raison. Sa seule arme, ici, c'était son corps. Il s'installa alors timidement à la place que lui avait désignée son camarade. Il tremblait. Il était pris au piège, il le savait. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de se soumettre à cette torture qu'on lui imposait.

 

\- Je ne pourrais pas, murmura Martin. Je ne pourrais pas faire tout ça...

 

\- Tu pourras, affirma Hugo. Si j'y suis parvenu quand j'avais douze ans, alors tu vas y arriver aussi. Je vais t'aider.

 

Martin hésita, avant de finalement rendre les armes en s'allongeant complètement, les bras le long du corps. Il s'abandonnait, s'offrait encore une fois contre son gré. Hugo expira, soulagé qu'il accepte. Ce jeune homme l'agaçait, mais il comprenait sa colère. Il l'avait vécu. Elle ne l'avait même jamais quitté.

 

\- Je suppose que tu ne me croiras pas, mais je peux t'assurant que ce que je vais t'apprendre à prendre du plaisir...

 

\- J'en doute ! siffla Martin. Fais ce que tu as à faire, c'est tout...

 

Hugo déboutonna la chemise de son cadet, dévoilant sa fine musculature.

 

\- Il arrivera que tu éprouves du plaisir, mais à condition de ne pas les laisser te dominer. Si tu m'écoutes, tu les auras tous à tes pieds, prophétisa-t-il dans un souffle. Tu en feras ce que tu veux... Ils t'offriront tout ce que tu leur demanderas...

 

\- Mais pas la liberté.

 

\- Tu es en cage, admit Hugo. Mais tu peux rendre cette cage aussi belle que tu le désires. Il y a des petits bonheurs ici. Tout n'est que manipulation, et je vais t'apprendre à utiliser toutes les règles de cette Maison pour les tourner à ton avantage...

 

Hugo fit glisser son peignoir sur son corps dans un geste très sensuel. À présent définitivement nu, il s'installa sur les cuisses de Martin, arrachant un frisson au jeune homme visiblement surpris d'éprouver tant de plaisir pour un contact aussi furtif. Hugo sourit.

 

\- Pas si prude, ce jeune homme, hein ?

 

\- Ferme-la !

 

Hugo leva les yeux au ciel avant de laisser ses doigts parcourir le ventre de Martin.

 

\- La première leçon c'est de toujours regarder ton partenaire dans les yeux, lui enseigna Hugo en saisissant son apprenti par les cheveux pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Ne baisse jamais le regard ! Jamais !

 

Sans doute par esprit de provocation, Martin adressa à son professeur un regard noir. Hugo sourit : qu'il se montre teigneux autant qu'il le voulait, du moment qu'il obéisse sans discuter. Et puis, ce regard sombre, cette mâchoire crispée, ce corps puissant qui ne s'abandonnait pas totalement, mais qui acceptait de perdre une bataille pour gagner une autre guerre, c'était aussi ce qui faisait son charme inconscient.

 

\- Regarde-le et montre-lui à quel point tu prends plaisir à sentir son corps contre le tien, insista Hugo en glissant ces mains sur ses cuisses dénudées. Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. S'il regarde au travers ton âme, il n'aura pas le courage de te frapper...

 

Martin entrouvrit la bouche en une expression surprise. Les doigts d'Hugo se glissèrent sur le ventre de son élève, redessinant ses muscles avec précision, comme pour cartographié ses courbes. Hugo le comprit vigoureux. Le sauvageon n'avait visiblement pas autant de scrupules qu'il semblait le croire, à condition d'être mis en confiance. Et Hugo avait justement pour mission d'éveiller ses sens...

 

\- Nos clients recherchent la sensualité, continua-t-il d'un professoral. Ils ne veulent pas d'une petite chose soumise à leurs désirs. Il faut que tu anticipes leur volonté. Comblés, ils accéderont à chacune de tes demandes sans réfléchir. Pour eux, insista-t-il, nous sommes des épouses idéales. Nous concrétisons leurs fantasmes sans qu'il soit besoin de nous entretenir...

 

La main d'Hugo s'aventura trop loin, et aussitôt Martin se redressa. Il se saisit de ce poignet pervers avant de le tordre doucement, comme une menace. Les dents serrées, il n'osa aucun mot, mais toute son attitude parlait pour lui. C'était un « non » catégorique qu'Hugo ne pouvait cependant écouter.

 

\- N'ai pas peur, l'apaisa-t-il d'un souffle. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal, je te le promets...

 

\- Je ne veux pas, insista Martin. Je ne veux pas de ça...

 

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Arrête de te battre contre l'inévitable et laisse-moi te montrer ce qu'on attend de toi !

 

Résigné, le jeune homme se rallongea, fermant les yeux un instant, retenant un sanglot de rage. Hugo pu alors effectuer le premier geste qu'il lui faudrait acquérir, désolé de ne pouvoir l'épargner. Son esprit se refusait à céder, mais pas son corps. Agité de soubresauts frénétiques, Martin s'abandonnait à un plaisir qui lui était encore inconnu. Les mains d'Hugo qui étaient plus tendre que celles de Mondrain le ravissaient autant que son âme se mortifiait d'être faible à ce point devant l'adversité. Il se glissait lentement dans le stupre et la fange quand il n'aspirait qu'à trouver la rédemption.

 

\- Laisse-toi aller, conseilla Hugo. Laisse-toi faire, ce sera plus facile. Il faut que tu apprennes.

 

\- Non...

 

\- Allez, un effort.

 

Martin secoua la tête violemment. Son corps parlait à sa place, et de cela, Hugo n'était pas dupe.

 

\- Tu vois ? Tu vois comme ça peut être bon ?

 

\- Arrête...

 

\- Lâche prise. Laisse ton corps s'abandonner au plaisir. Tu verras. Ici, tu vas expérimenter des sensations exquises à condition de renoncer à ce que tu étais avant... laisse ces émotions te guider...

 

Et Hugo triompha du corps de Martin. Mortifié, furieux d'avoir cédé, Martin repoussa Hugo avant de se dissimuler le visage entre ses mains.

 

\- Retourne-toi, ordonna Hugo.

 

\- S'il te plaît, gémit Martin. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé...

 

\- Fais-moi confiance. Après tout, ricana-t-il amèrement, c'est mon _métier_.

 

Martin hésita un instant, avant d'obtempérer, expirant difficile lorsqu'Hugo poursuivit son initiation. Par quelques gestes experts, il parvint à embraser son corps, à la grande surprise de ce jeune homme qui ignorait toutes les capacités qu'une étreinte pouvait lui offrir.

 

Il fallut lui apprendre les mots, et les gestes. La pratique avant la théorie. Ses lèvres enseignèrent l'extase, et il exigea de lui qu'il applique immédiatement la théorie. Martin obéit, en rougissant. Sa peau de grenat n'aurait pu être plus parée que le rubis, tandis qu'il se contentait de regarder cet autre semblable à lui-même, et que jamais il n'aurait imaginé toucher un jour. Pourtant, il fallait bien s'exécuter. Aussi, essayant d'imiter son docte camarade, le voici qui oubliait ses principes et la morale chrétienne. L'ascèse ne lui avait jamais vraiment réussi du reste ! Convaincu de n'avoir rien fait pour être puni de la sorte, il s'abandonna aux vices tandis que ses mains se saisissaient à leur tour de l'objet du délit avant de le porter à sa bouche.

 

Ce ne fut pas si difficile. Au contraire. Ce fut même très plaisant. Sentir qu'il rendait à Hugo les mêmes offrandes lui plut. Il se découvrait généreux. Hugo était bavard, et Martin avait une inexplicable envie de parler.

 

Pourtant le remords. Pourtant la pudeur. Pourtant ce quelque chose qui le retenait encore. Les larmes et la honte.

 

\- Ne pleure pas, souffla Hugo. Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance ?

 

\- S-Si !

 

\- Alors détends-toi, je vais te satisfaire !

 

\- Comment peut-on aimer _ça_ ?

 

Avec un sourire, Hugo se pencha en avant pour voler un baiser à ses lèvres fraîches.

 

\- Moi j'aime, asséna-t-il avec aplomb. Parfois. Pas toujours. Mais j'aime. Parfois c'est si bon que tu crois mourir de bonheur ! Alors écarte les jambes que je te le prouve !

 

La dernière leçon fut moins aisée. Il semblait à l'étudiant qu'il revivait l'infamie de sa première entrevue, avec d'autant plus de culpabilité qu'il n'avait cette fois pas l'excuse d'une quelconque drogue. Il lui semblait qu'il n'existait pas de pareille douleur ailleurs sur cette Terre, et qu'elle était une prémisse de l'Enfer auquel il ne pouvait qu'être condamné. Lorsqu’Hugo s'abandonna, Martin n'eut aucun geste, rien qu'un regard vide, épuisé, désireux d'en finir au plus vite.

 

\- Tu t'y habitueras, prédit Hugo en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu verras.

 

\- J'en doute, souffla Martin en fermant les yeux pour contenir ses larmes, j'en doute.  


 

 

 

*

  


  


Sans doute qu'Hugo fut un excellent professeur. Maintenu à l'isolement durant une semaine entière, Martin fut éduqué à l'art de l'amour par un Hugo étrangement bienveillant et particulièrement attentif à la moindre difficulté rencontrée.

 

Obtenir le droit d'éduquer plus longuement Martin avant de le jeter dans la fosse aux lions ne fut étonnement pas difficile à obtenir. Catherine était de ces femmes qui avaient en tout le sens pratique. Si Martin ne pouvait pas satisfaire les clients, ce seraient donc les clients qui se satisferaient de son éducation.

 

Sans en avertir ni élève, ni professeur, Catherine s'amusa à élaborer un nouveau jeu particulièrement lucratif. De sorte à éveiller les sens de ses invités, elle faisait payer le droit au regard à travers la lucarne de la Petite Chambre, avant de laisser ses invités choisir l'homme qui allait satisfaire ce désir mit à vif.

 

L'Éraste et son Éromène était bien loin de ces considérations mercantiles. Hugo, tout à son éducation, admirait les progrès de son élève. Martin découvrait doucement le plaisir. Hugo admirait ses petits cris, d'abord timides, puis de plus en plus puissants, son abandon progressif, sa langue taquine qui allait à la rencontre de la sienne, sa première vraie jouissance… Et comme la tautologie était à la base même de tout apprentissage, il fallut recommencer presque immédiatement afin qu'il assimile bien tout ce qu'il avait appris, exiger une mise en application immédiate de ses découvertes. Hugo veillait cependant à ce qu'il ne perde jamais sa sauvagerie naturelle, son regard sombre et ses gestes vifs et méfiants, ce magnétisme animal que les clients apprécieraient sans nul doute.

 

Et lorsqu'enfin, l'homme d'expérience estima que son élève était apte à entrer pleinement au service de la Maison, il s'autorisa une dernière étreinte, plus tendre, plus intime, sans doute pour que s'effondrent les dernières pudeurs, mais aussi pour eux…

 

\- Demain, murmura Hugo à son oreille lorsque tout fut achevé, tu monteras dans cette chambre avec un client, et tu feras exactement ce que je t'ai enseigné...

 

\- Je n'en serai pas capable, affirma Martin en se soustrayant à la caresse. Je ne pourrai pas…

 

\- Je t'aiderai une dernière fois, trancha son protecteur en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur son front. Je choisirai moi-même le client. Ça ira, tu verras…

 

Hugo présenta alors à Martin, Monsieur Chalay. Il n'était pas d'une grande beauté et était d'une grande timidité. C'était un client qu'il fallait guider jusque dans les gestes les plus simples, autrement dit, il n'avait rien d'une menace. Par amitié pour Hugo qui lui avait tant donné, Monsieur Chalay accepta de passer quelques nuits en compagnie du Chat Sauvage. Il ne fut pas déçu, et Martin, soulagé, pouvait apprendre le métier sans trop de peurs. Il avoua même à Hugo, au bout d'une quinzaine, qu'il _s'ennuyait_.

 

\- Je passe mon temps à le cajoler, s'était-il plaint.

 

\- Tu sais que tu n'es _jamais_ content, toi ? avait ri Hugo.

 

\- Je peux te paraître ingrat, c'est vrai mais… Hugo, soupira Martin, j'ai l'impression _de_ _bercer un enfant_ _!_

 

C'était ainsi que Martin embrassa pleinement sa nouvelle vie, se découvrant une sensualité nouvelle et le pouvoir insoupçonné qui dormait entre ses cuisses, ne demandant qu'à être révélé…


	6. Partie V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! 
> 
> J'espère qu'il subsiste encore des lecteurs pour cette fiction. Je l'avais un peu mise de côté. Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'étais bloquée, et il a fallut l'aide de GabrielleR, la meilleure bêta qui soit, pour trouver des solutions ! Ce chapitre sera plus léger que les précédents (en même temps c'est difficile de faire plus déprimant hein ?). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant. 
> 
> Enjoy it !

Avec un sourire, Azzeddine ouvrit tout doucement la porte de la Grande Chambre, l'illuminant d'un trait de lumière. Celui-ci s'élança lentement vers le fond de la pièce, accompagné d'un grincement désagréable, pour venir caresser le corps des deux hommes endormis. Les deux garçons entrelacés avaient emmêlé leurs jambes dans les draps. Leurs nez se touchaient presque, leurs mains jointes l'une à l'autre, et le spectacle qu'ils offraient étaient une ode à la tendresse. La fatigue les avaient saisis après le travail si bien qu'ils avaient, au mépris des règles, renoncé à se lever pour rejoindre les Communs.

 

Ils étaient beaux dans leur nudité. Le corps avait été rougit par de tendres attentions, la chair était encore tremblante des cajoleries nocturnes, le visage serein, apaisé. La présence de l'autre semblait les protéger. Les ombres de la nuit avaient sans doute renoncé à gâter un si beau tableau par d'épouvantables cauchemars, ou avaient été chassés par l'affection qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre. Attendri, Azzeddine s'adossa au chambranle de la porte. Devait-il vraiment les réveiller ?

 

Son regard doux se posa sur Martin, la bouche entrouverte comme une offrande. Leur petit Chat Sauvage avait bien changé depuis son arrivée en ces murs. Voici trois mois qu'il avait appris d'Hugo le métier de prostitué. Il s'était même montré plutôt doué pour cet art subtil, à la fois séducteur et revêche, impertinent et aimant. Toute forme de remords l'avait quitté. Il était désormais pleinement des leurs.

 

Martin était devenu un jeune homme charmant et sensuel. Hugo lui avait appris les délices de la volupté, et surtout l'art de se faire désirer. Il avait appris et apprenait encore les regards, les sourires, les gestes et les us et coutumes qui lui étaient désormais nécessaire à l'exercice de son office. Il savait désormais comment dévoiler délicatement son cou ou son poignet pour donner à ses clients l'envie d'en voir davantage, comme battre des cils ou se mettre à nu. Dangereux et désirable, il embrassait peu et mordait beaucoup, dédaignait certains pour mieux les avoir à ses pieds. Ses ongles, délibérément laissés longs, étaient pour lui des griffes qui laissaient une marque sur la peau de ses amants. Qu'on l'aime, mais pas sans périls ! Et personne n'avait réussi à dompter le Chat Sauvage…

 

Pourtant, quelques clients trouvaient grâce à ses yeux. Monsieur Charlay tout d'abord, son tout premier client. C'était un vieil homme dont il était difficile de s'occuper, et qui n'avait pour d'autre exigence qu'on l'aida à assouvir les siennes. Martin se montrait plus doux avec lui qu'avec tous les autres, acceptait ses petites attentions avec un sourire. L'homme n'était pas méchant, et Martin ne se montrait pas mauvaise gale. Monsieur Chalay, visiblement satisfait de son travail, le comblait en retour de présents. Martin était désormais riche de deux costumes de bonnes factures, une montre à gousset et une première édition d' _Anicet_ qu'il lisait encore un peu difficilement.

 

Martin préférait ses entrevues avec Monsieur Chalay plutôt qu'avec le notaire, Monsieur Hervé. Troublé parce qu'il avait vu dans la Petite Chambre lors de l'initiation de Martin, il avait plusieurs fois essayé de s'accaparer le corps de Martin ou d'Hugo sans parvenir cependant à en triompher. Il avait fallu le rassurer durant des heures sur sa virilité, et essayer encore et encore.

 

La solution avait été apportée par Catherine qui, décidément, avait le sens des affaires, et plutôt fin psychologue.

 

\- Ce n'est pas leurs corps que vous voulez, avait-elle murmuré. C'est leur étreinte. Regardez-les. Participez. Je vous les offre tous les deux.

 

Bien sûr, en échange d'une coquette somme.

 

Monsieur Hervé observait donc Hugo et Martin s'offrirent l'un à l'autre. S'ils préféraient naturellement se connaître l'un l'autre plutôt qu'un client, les deux hommes en avaient cependant assez des exigences farfelues du notaire et de ses commentaires.

 

\- « Fais-ci, Chat Sauvage ! » « Fais-ça, Le Blond ! », avait pesté Martin au déjeuner. Il arrive même pas à bander, il croit nous apprendre comment baiser, celui-là !

 

\- Tant qu’il ne nous touche pas, avait ajouté Hugo en haussant les épaules, moi, ça me convient.

 

Avec un rire, Azzeddine resserra sa robe de chambre avant d'entrer sur la pointe des pieds. Arrive au pied du lit, il se laissa retomber de tout son poids sur le matelas épais, effrayant les deux beaux endormis. Faisant fi de leurs cris, il s'amusa à saisir l'un par la cheville, l'autre par le poignet, avant d'embrasser leurs nuques et de les apaiser d'une caresse sur la hanche.

 

\- Bonjour mes petites filles de joie ! hurla d'une voix tonitruante. Alors ?! Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?!

 

\- Descends de là, s'agaça Hugo. Tu es complètement malade ! Tu m'as fait peur !

 

\- Il est quelle heure ? gémit Martin en essayant de dissimuler son visage sous le drap.

 

Azzeddine ricana, avant de tirer sur le linge d'un coup sec, arrachant des protestations aux deux endormis.

 

\- Il doit pas être loin de six heures, sourit-il en se relevant pour aller ouvrir les volets. Le soleil n'est pas encore levé. Mais si Quentin vous voit traîner ici, il va vous foutre une de ces dérouillées…

 

\- Hé ben qu'il le fasse ! Rétorqua Martin, bravache. Ce ne sera pas la première fois !

 

Azzeddine sourit avant de baisser les yeux vers les jambes de Martin. De petites cicatrices rouges peinaient à y disparaître. Hugo et lui avaient peu ou prou les mêmes, à ceci près que les leurs étaient blanches puisque plus anciennes. Quentin avait la main lourde, la punition facile et beaucoup d'imagination. Les jeunes branches de châtaigner faisaient de bien meilleurs martinets que tous les objets entreposés dans la chambre noire, que seul Paul savait réellement utiliser. Chaque incartade était punie d'une volée de bois vert dûment appliquée sur les jambes des employés insoumis. Et Martin, le Chat Sauvage, avait bien plus de marques que tous ici réunis !

 

C'était d'ailleurs ce qui faisait son succès : il était indocile. Tous essayaient de le dompter. Personne n'y parvenait.

 

\- On arrive, grommela justement le Chat Sauvage en s'étirant souplement.

 

\- Oh, putain, pourquoi faut-il donc se lever ? ajouta Hugo en passant une main sur son visage.

 

\- Toi, s'esclaffa Azzeddine en se tournant vers Hugo, tu refuses de te lever ? Mais il y a quelques mois tu étais le premier debout !

 

\- Il y a quelques mois je n'étais pas là pour l'épuiser, se moqua Martin, le menton fièrement relevé.

 

Azzeddine leva les yeux au ciel.

 

\- Plaignez-vous, va ! Vous avez pas à vous plaindre question clientèle tous les deux ! Et puis c'est plus agréable de sauter sur les genoux d'un ami, pas vrai Martin ?

 

\- C'est plutôt moi qui saute sur ses genoux en ce moment, soupira Hugo. C'est Monsieur Hervé qui décide, au final. Nous on ne fait qu'exécuter ses ordres. C'est une fausse liberté. On est ses marionnettes, pas deux amants qui se donnent en spectacle…

 

Azzeddine approuva d'un signe de tête. Il comprenait aisément ce qu'Hugo et Martin devaient ressentir. La dépossession absolue, le sentiment accru de n'être qu'un objet, une coquille vide. Au moins avaient-ils la satisfaction de savoir Monsieur Hervé impuissant…

 

\- Allez, debout les marmottes ! Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour !

 

Il y eut un instant de flottement… et soudain, Hugo sauta sur ses deux pieds avant d'enfiler sa chemise à la hâte, sautillant comme un enfant à qui l'on offrait une orange avant la Messe de Noël. Surpris par cet enthousiasme aussi soudain qu'inexpliqué, il haussa un sourcil avant de se tourner vers Azzeddine en quête de réponses.

 

\- Tu vas être _ravi_ , sourit l'Algérien. Tous les deux ou trois mois, quand le temps se radoucit, Catherine nous offre une journée à la campagne !

 

\- Au grand air ! s'extasia Hugo.

 

\- Dans un cadre bucolique, rêva Azzeddine. C'est pas très loin d'ici, vers Vouvray. Imagine, sourit-il en fermant les yeux. De l'herbe verte, un lac, des cyprès…

 

\- Et c'est elle qui rince ? S'étonna Martin. Où c'est _encore_ ponctué sur nos rentes ?

 

\- C'est un cadeau, répondit Azzeddine d'un ton évasif en agitant une main épaisse. Pour profiter un peu du bon air des champs, qu'elle dit ! Il paraît que ça fait du bien au corps… Moi je dis que ce qui nous ferait _vraiment_ du bien c'est un jour de repos dans la semaine ! Même Dieu y avait droit !

 

\- Oh, tais-toi et dépêche-toi donc d'aller t'habiller toi-aussi ! Ordonna Hugo en lui jetant un coussin à la figure. Je veux pas rater ça ! Oh, bon sang, Azz ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu nous chercher plus tôt ! Je suis certain qu'ils sont tous en train de se préparer dans le Sanatorium !

 

\- Ils viennent à peine de descendre !

 

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là ? Allez, Martin, lève-toi ! Debout !

  


*

  


À six heures précises, leur cocher se présenta à la porte de l'arrière-cour. La calèche, en réalité une misérable chariote tirées par des chevaux souffreteux et poitrinaires, allait les conduire à travers la campagne. Catherine avait peut-être la générosité de leur offrir une journée hors les murs à ses frais, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de se ruiner. Une carriole minable suffisait bien.

 

Malgré l'aspect bien rudimentaire de leur moyen de transports, les employés de l'Étoile Bleue s'y précipitèrent en riant. Martin, bien plus méfiant, les suivit en se demandant si tout cela valait réellement cette agitation.

 

\- Et Pana' ? hésita-t-il en ne les voyant pas arriver. Et la Bobine ?

 

\- La Bobine n'a jamais voulu nous accompagner depuis…, hésita Étienne en désignant du doigt son œil gauche. Enfin… tu comprends.

 

\- Quant à Pana, soupira Azzeddine, Catherine ne nous a jamais autorisé à le prendre.

 

Martin fronça les sourcils, sincèrement agacé.

 

\- Injuste, remarqua Martin, sourcils froncés. Il nous accompagne mais pas notre petit Pana' ?

 

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un nous surveille, soupira Azzeddine.

 

Martin croisa les bras et serra la mâchoire, avant de faire demi-tour. Quentin, assis à côté du cocher, s'agaça de ce contretemps, et se mit franchement en colère lorsque Martin reparut en tirant par la main le petit garçon.

 

\- Qui t'es pour mépriser les règles, toi ?! s'emporta Quentin en sautant à terre. Pana, aboya-t-il ensuite en se tourner vers le petit garçon, r'tourne dans ta cuisine ! On va être en r'tard !

 

\- Tu n'as qu'à m'y contraindre, sourit Martin.

 

Droit et fier, Martin nargua le gardien d'un sourire en serrant le petit Panayotis tout contre lui. Il était hors de question qu'ils partent sans ce pauvre garçon que leur maquerelle exploitait à longueur de journée.

 

Le poing de Quentin se serra. Nul doute que si Martin n'avait pas eu un si beau visage, celui-ci se serait écrasé sur son nez. Il leva la main malgré tout, prêt à gifler cet insolent, quand une poigne, qui n'avait rien à lui envier, l'en empêcha.

 

\- Martin a raison, s'agaça Hugo, descendu à son tour. Pana' travaille assez dur pour avoir le droit à une journée de liberté, comme nous tous !

 

Figé, Quentin ne put que contempler le regard sinistre d'Hugo. Visiblement, il n'avait pas soupçonné qu'il eut une telle force.

 

\- Et puis c'est toi qui nous fais perdre du temps, siffla Azzeddine en descendant lui-aussi de la gerbière.

 

Un à un, les prostitués de l'Étoile Bleue, galvanisés par le courage de Martin, mirent alors pied à terre, s'interposant de leur simple présence. Paul fut le plus hésitant, observant d'un mauvais œil toutes ces petites révolutions, songeant que tout ça finirait mal. Pourtant, convaincu lui-aussi que Panayotis avait droit à un jour de congé, il descendit lui aussi avant de se dresser contre leur Cerbère.

 

Quentin, vaincu par le nombre, fut contraint d'abdiquer. Panayotis fut donc admis dans la voiture. Pas peu fier, Martin souleva le petit garçon par les aisselles avant de le poser dans la charrette. Heureux d'être admit parmi les grands, Panayotis éclata de rire avant de se jeter dans les bras d'Azzeddine.

 

\- Ca v'dire que j'vais vraiment aller m'baigner ? hésita-t-il.

 

\- Bien sûr, assura Étienne. Allez Quentin, se moqua-t-il en se tournant vers leur chaperon. On va être _en_ _retard_   !

 

La mâchoire serrée, Quentin reprit sa place avant de donner un coup de coude au cocher. La carriole pu enfin se mettre en route.

  


*

  


Les grandes roues du véhicule tressautaient sur les pavés, avant de soulever la poussière des petits chemins. Habillés de fripes, les papillons de nuit étaient pathétiques à la lueur du jour. Ils tentaient vainement de se soustraire aux regards en se serrant les uns contre les autres.

 

Dans le luxe de l’Étoile Bleue, ils étaient splendides, des diamants qui brillaient de mille feux. Dehors, ils n'étaient rien que des dépravés que tout le monde maudissaient. Personne n'osa cependant s'approcher, ni même dire quoi que ce soit. Les honteuses étaient protégées par des personnes puissantes. Mieux valait ne pas s'attirer des ennuis.

 

Balancés de droite et de gauche, terrifiés par le regard inquisiteur d'un Quentin furieux, les employés souriaient malgré tout, ravis de voir autre chose que leurs chambres et la rue qui longeait la Maison.

 

Il ne leur fallut qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour quitter la ville. Les faubourgs épais s'éloignaient. Les cahots devenaient cette fois plus terribles, cependant, le paysage qui s'offrait à eux suffisait à faire oublier un temps l'inconfort du voyage. Longeant la rive nord de la Loire, ils traversèrent Saint-George, Vauvert, le Petit Coteau avant d'enfin traverser Vouvray.

 

Enfin, la charrette s'arrêta dans un cadre tout à fait charmant. Une rivière, probablement née de la Loire, s'était retrouvée piégée à l'intérieur d'une petite dépression, créant avec les années un petit étang tout ce que l'on faisait de plus joli. Perdu dans une plaine qui s'étendait à perte de vue, ce petit coin bucolique avait tout de l'Arcadie.

 

Martin sourit, soudain nostalgique. Ce petit étang lui rappelait sa province natale et ses larges champs qui s'étendaient à perte de vue… Ce n'était pourtant pas si loin, à tout le moins si l'on prenait le train. Comme il ne pouvait cependant y retourner, elle lui semblait à l'autre bout du monde.

 

Étrangement, il n'était pas triste. Il avait appris de ses condisciples qu'il valait mieux garder ses larmes pour des choses qui le méritaient certainement. De toute évidence, il avait quitté son pays pour ne plus jamais le revoir. Et puis, si « ici » il n'avait pas grand-chose, « là-bas » plus rien ne l'attendait. On ne le pleurerait pas, et s'il venait à se présenter à sa pauvre mère, elle le chasserait à l'aide d'une volée de bois vert savamment appliqué sur son échine en hurlant qu'il allait attirer le Diable en sa maison.

 

Alors, s'il avait un peu de vague à l'âme… il n'en était pas réellement triste. Voilà pourquoi il souriait tandis qu'il mettait le pied à terre. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : celle de profiter d'une journée au soleil, d'autant plus que le temps avait décidé de se montrer clément.

 

Ce fut ce pourquoi il n'attendit pas que l'on s'installa pour se précipiter, à la suite d'Hugo, Azzeddine et Étienne jusque dans l'eau glacée dès l'instant que sa peau fut mise à nue. Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'il sentait le corps d'Hugo s'écraser contre le sien pour s'y accrocher, et Azzeddine le soulever dans les airs pour l'y faire retomber. C'était certes là des jeux d'enfants, mais ils étaient pour eux comme un second souffle, une mince étincelle d'innocence retrouvée.

 

\- Moi aussi j'veux 'ller dans l'eau ! s'extasia Panayotis.

 

\- Que tu es sot ! se moqua Paul en le ceinturant pour qu'il ne s'y précipite pas à son tour. Tu ne sais pas nager, mon garçon !

 

\- Et bien c'est l'occasion d'apprendre, sourit Étienne. Allez, viens, Pana' !

 

Laissant Azzeddine s'occuper du petit garçon, Paul – que les attraits de la baignade n'enchantaient pas particulièrement – installa la nappe et préparèrent le déjeuner. Azzeddine et Étienne initiaient Panayotis au difficile métier de poisson d'eau douce. Le petit riait aux éclats en s'amusant à éclabousser ses aînés. Comprenant cependant quels dangers le guettaient au centre du lac, il se garda donc de suivre Hugo et Martin qui étaient bien meilleurs nageurs que lui.

 

Panayotis se résigna alors à profiter de la fraîcheur de l'eau là où il avait pied, auprès d'un Azzeddine attentif et d'un Étienne alanguit, bien décidé à se reposer. Cela ne le dérangea pas plus que ça. Assis, l'eau le couvrait jusqu'aux épaules.

 

\- Azz', hésita Panayotis, tu crois que je pourrais revenir ici avec vous cet été ?

 

\- On fera tout pour, assura son aîné. Tu le mérites autant que nous.

 

\- Vous n'avez pas faim ? héla soudain Paul lorsque le soleil fut à son zénith.

 

Toutes les victuailles, qui avaient été étalées sur le linge à la vue de tous, réveillèrent l'appétit des baigneurs. Affamés, ils se précipitèrent sur le pain, les œufs durs, les rillettes, le lard et le bouillon de légumes, ravis de manger autre chose que des restes – pour une fois !

 

\- Et toi ? hésita Martin en se tournant vers Quentin qui, assis bien plus loin, les observait sans mot dire. Tu n'en veux pas ?

 

La naïveté de Martin arracha un sourire sur les visages de ses condisciples. Depuis quelques jours, le Chat Sauvage s'était piqué de l'idée qu'en étant plus sympathique avec Quentin, peut-être celui-ci serait-il plus humain. Quentin, insensible à ses tentatives, surtout après la bravade du matin, le considéra un instant d'un regard dur, avant de mordre dans un quignon de pain comme par défi. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui encore qu'il rallierait leur cause !

 

 

*

  
  


Ce fut alors sans plus d'anicroches que le reste de la journée glissa sur eux comme la plus tendre des caresses. Les rayons du soleil qui réchauffaient les corps, et le murmure du ruisseau qui rafraîchissait les nuques furent pour eux comme un baume apposé sur leurs cœurs meurtries.

 

Martin se sentait renaître. Il avait oublié, c'était vrai, comme il était bon de simplement s'étendre dans l'herbe pour regarder la course des nuages. Le vent frais qui caressait sa peau nue était un délice. Il du même s'assoupir, vaincu par la fatigue et la quiétude de ces lieux. Hugo vint s'allonger à ses côtés, un sourire aux lèvres.

 

\- Je comprends mieux ton enthousiasme, souffla Martin en roulant sur le côté.

 

\- Et encore, sourit Hugo, on n'est qu'au printemps ! Tu verras cet été… c'est vraiment merveilleux !

 

\- Et cet hiver ? s'inquiéta le Chat Sauvage en se redressant à demi.

 

\- Catherine nous emmène dans son manoir de campagne, à une heure à peine de Saint-Cyr. Une soirée loin de la Maison et sans clients. C'est pas grand-chose, mais tu verras : c'est bien suffisant…

 

\- Le jour de Noël ? espéra Martin.

 

\- Bien sûr, sourit Hugo. C'est assez mal venu de venir au bordel la nuit de Noël ! Par contre, on travaille pour l'An Nouveau !

 

Martin sourit, avant de se rallonger dans l'herbe tendre.

 

\- Je pensais dire adieu à Noël, sourit-t-il, soulagé de cette nouvelle. Mais est-ce que l'on nous donne la permission d'assister à la messe de minuit ?

 

\- C'est quelque chose d'important pour toi ? hésita Hugo.

 

\- Important, oui et non, admit Martin en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Je suis assez croyant, c'est tout. Et puis j'ai toujours aimé cette fête. Ce sont de bons souvenirs de famille. Elle n'en a pas pour toi ? s'étonna-t-il.

 

Hugo haussa les épaules avant de remettre une chemise. Il ne faisait pas encore assez chaud pour se dévêtir au soleil, mais il était malgré tout particulièrement séduisant dans cette tenue indécente.

 

Le Blond réfléchit un instant. Est-ce que Noël avait une signification pour lui ? Est-ce que toutes les fêtes chrétiennes en avaient, d'ailleurs ? Seul le journal lui rappelait qu'il existait une vie en dehors de ces murs.

 

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, évasif. Ça fait trop longtemps que je travaille à l'Étoile Bleue. Je crois que j'ai oublié ce que c'était que de profiter du temps présent…

 

\- C'est triste.

 

\- C'est comme ça, soupira Hugo. Je préfère ne pas y penser.

 

\- Je comprends, admit Martin. Enfin. Je crois que je comprends.

 

\- Tu pourras assister à la messe de minuit en tout cas, assura Hugo avec un sourire. Panayotis et Quentin y vont. Et puis, c'est pas comme-ci, en soit, on n'avait pas le « droit » de quitter la Maison. On a simplement pas le droit de la quitter, « seul ».

 

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, avant de rouler sur le dos, profitant d'un ciel limpide et d'une légère brise. Inconscients des sentiments intenses qu'ils étaient en train de nourrir à l'endroit de l'autre, les deux hommes qui se pensaient encore amis fermèrent les yeux avant de se laisser gagner par la torpeur.

 

\- Et Pâques ? demanda soudain Martin.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être pénible quand tu t'y mets.

 

 

*

  
  


Le reste de la journée fut bien plus calme que la matinée. Lassé d'enseigner à Panayotis un art qui nécessitait bien plus de pratique, Étienne avait confié l'enfant à son frère aîné, avant de s'installer lui-aussi au soleil. Ses longs cheveux bruns dessinèrent des courbes ésotériques le long de sa nuque, et à le voir ainsi on devinait sans peine pour quelles raisons Yoann Riou avait succombé.

 

Observant son immense Azzeddine se pencher avec bienveillance sur la petite brindille, le soulever comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un sac de plume avant de l'installer sur ses épaules, Étienne songeait avec tristesse qu'Azzeddine était fait pour être un père aimant et attentionné.

 

Il connaissait les rêves de son amant. Il savait qu'il aimerait plus que tout découvrir l'Algérie que sa mère lui avait tant conté, s'y installer, bien évidemment, s'il était à ses côtés. Étienne n'avait rien contre cette éventualité, bien au contraire, et si Panayotis pouvait faire partie du voyage, alors l'aventure n'en serait que plus belle.

 

\- À quoi songes-tu ? sourit Paul en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

 

\- À rien de particulier, répondit Étienne en rejetant la tête en arrière.

 

\- Ne me mens pas, souffla Paul. Je connais ce regard. Je l'ai eu il y a longtemps. Et je sais ce qu'il signifie…

 

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, s'agaça Étienne, je ne pensai à rien de particulier. Ce ne sont que des rêveries. Je ne sais que trop bien le prix qu'il nous en coûterait de fuir !

 

Paul rit, avant d'allumer une pipe. Une désagréable odeur d'opium chatouilla alors les narines d’Étienne, et il refusa poliment la proposition de Paul. Il connaissait les méfaits de cette drogue, et ne souhaitai y succomber à aucun prix.

 

\- Les rêves nous tuent, Grande Gueule, le prévint Paul d'un ton prophétique. C'est ce qui nous fait le plus de mal. Il vaut mieux les oublier.

 

\- Tu ne rêves plus de retrouver ton épouse ?

 

Paul eut un ricanement amer, avant de fouiller dans une de ses poches. Extirpant un pli froissé de celle-ci il le remit maladroitement à Étienne avant de murmurer :

 

\- Comme je le disais… les rêves sont ce qui nous fait le plus de mal.

 

\- Ne me dis pas…

 

\- … ne prononce pas ces mots, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas les entendre. Tant que je serai enfermé entre ces murs, je me refuserai à y croire. Tu devrais oublier tes rêves, mon ami. Tu devrais _vraiment_ oublier tes rêves si tu ne veux pas mourir à petit feu !

 

  


*

  
  


Il fallut se résoudre à quitter ces paisibles contrées pour s'en retourner à l’Étoile Bleue. Le voyage de retour fut tout aussi désagréable qu'à l'allée, à ceci près que les corps des baigneurs n'en était que plus transit de froid. Alors ils essayaient d'oublier les chaos de la route en se serrant les uns contre les autres, se remémorant encore et encore chaque détail de cette journée pour ne rien en oublier.

 

Il était près de onze heures lorsque la carriole s'arrêta devant leur prison. Soulagé, les employés s'engouffrèrent derechef dans la petite cuisine où ils se réunirent autour du poêle. Lorsque leurs corps transit se furent réchauffés, Paul, le premier, trouva le courage de monter jusqu'aux Communs pour profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil réparatrice.

 

Et tandis que les employaient se dirigeaient vers les escaliers, le miracle se produisit. Panayotis, encore candide, avait saisi la main de Quentin. Elle était gelée, elle aussi, mais il était tout de même resté en retrait dans la cuisine.

 

\- Prends ma place, avait suggéré le petit garçon. Moi c'bon. Et m'rci, Quentin. J'suis bien content d'voir été au lac, moi aussi !

 

Et tandis que sans plus de cérémonie l'enfant quittait la pièce, pour la première fois, les employés de l'Étoile Bleue virent Quentin… retenir quelques larmes, ému par la bonté d'un petit garçon pour lequel il n'avait jamais eu la moindre tendresse.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous attendez/espérez pour la suite, ou ce qui vous a déplus ! Et merci de m'avoir attendue !


End file.
